Nunca te hare llorar
by Yamilna
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo Gohan se encuentra con Videl, ella sufrió mucho por un amor y el vive perdidamente enamorado de ella,pero ella no le corresponde por estar enamorada de una tortua.
1. te extraño, te olvido, te amo

Era una mañana muy hermosa, toda la noche llovió, los arboles estaban mojados y se veían muy bien

Me estire en la cama y pase mi brazo hacia mi lado izquierdo… como de costumbre no había nadie

Me costó mucho levantarme de la cama, era sábado yo no tenía que ir a trabajar por eso me tome mi tiempo

Puse una canción en mi ipod y me metí a bañar, se escucho… esperen un momento… y ¿esta canción?, creo que no la he oído

_¿Qué estás haciendo tú, que estoy haciendo yo?_

_Subastando en el mercado besos tan improvisados_

_Con despecho al portador._

¿Ricardo Arjona? Pero si a mí no me gusta ese como cantante cómo es posible que… trunks, se estuvo metiéndose con mis cosas de nuevo, ya no lo soporto a él ni a mi hermano goten, aunque van en segundo semestre parecen unos niños.

Salí de bañarme me puse mi camisa nueva era azul y muy elegante, creo que me la regalo mi madre, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla azul obscuro y unos converses azules. Me despeine un poco el cabello y un mechón se puso sobre mi frente.

Recuerdo cuando solía peinarme así, yo tenía 17 años que feliz era en esa edad, con mi familia y amigos

Esos ojos…

Otra vez recordando esos hermosos ojos azules, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos

_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad_

_Desde que te fuiste no me queda más _

_Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento_

_Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión_

_En cada resquicio de mi corazón_

_Como hacerte a un lado_

_De mis pensamientos_

_Por ti, por ti, por ti_

_He dejado todo sin mirar atrás_

_Aposte la vida y me deje ganar_

Recuerdo, que en su cumpleaños le iba a decir toda la verdad pero… algo paso shasper un amigo de ella, se me adelanto y por mucho

_Te extraño_

_Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido_

_a cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo_

_Es que ya no tengo remedio_

Semanas después confirmaron su compromiso y ella… se alejo de mi

_Te extraño te olvido te amo de nuevo…_

Pero…eso paso hace mucho tengo que aprender a vivir sin ella, solo fue mi mejor amiga… nada mas…

Seguramente sería un sábado aburrido de noviembre, baje a la cocina puse un pan en el tostador, hice un poco de café, espere un poco y tome el pan me senté en la mesa y empecé a desayunar

Ahora que lo pienso que hare hoy… tal vez valla al cine, no mejor no ya recordé que solo esta esa película de tinkerbell ¡ya! Bi que fuera con una niñita, mejor ire al parque a dibujar un poco y regresare a mi departamento a terminar el día en redes sociales perdiendo tiempo

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

Contesde mi celular

-hola- dije rápidamente

-gohan- dijo desde la otra línea

-ah enrique, ¿Qué sucede?

Era un compañero de trabajo

-podrías ir a la oficina necesito tu ayuda

-pero es mi día de descanso-

-Porfavorr!- me rogo

-no…- le dije fríamente

- te espero bye- lo odio demasiado

Tire el teléfono a un ligar seguro con rabia, me levante tome las llaves de mi coche y me fui

Mi hermosos porsche negro no me alegraba mucho en estos momentos

Enrique es un idiota

Sonó mi celular de nuevo, puse el altavoz

-Que paso- dije

-que onda gohan- gritaron desde la otra línea

-hola trunks

-oye goten quería decirte algo, está mal- dijo preocupado

- les afecto la cruda de ayer-

-¡no gohan! Es que, tuvo problemas con mi hermana- lo ultimo lo susurro

-aaaa y como esta

- no deja de comer helado…¡hey!...espera…no

-¿trunks?

-hermano… porque son así las mujeres- esa voz de ardilla

-¿ que te paso?

-pares y bura se pelean por mi… pero yo amo a bura y ella no lo cree…

-no soy el adecuado para esto… porque no le dices a trunks que te apoye-

Se rio goten

-ayer marron vino a decirle a trunks que porque no le había llamado desde hace dos días y discutieron

-no tienen remedio- dije

-creo que no- dijeron los dos entre risitas

Se empezó a escuchar tipo de música de los jóvenes

_Es problematica, poco maniatica_

_perriandome es la unica,_

_tiene su tactica_

_la tipa es solida, le gusta el lolli pop_

_sin negacion romantica, una lunatica_

-chicos veo que están sufriendo-me rei

-bye empezó la fiesta-

Colgaron

Definitivamente locos

A media carretera había una gran fila de autos, odio el trafico

Estuve ahí como 20 minutos y faltaba poco para la oficina.

Estaba a punto de estallar, cuando mire un camino libre, bien podría salir por ahí e irme lejos de aquí o esperar y ver a enrique

No pensé mucho me largué de ahí

Me relaje tanto escuche música clásica se sentía paz

Pétalos de cerezo… eran realmente hermosos

Había varios en el camino

Me parresia bien si voy a dibujar algún cerezo

Me dirigí al parque más cercano estacione mi coche y Salí de el

Ahora que lo veo aquí hay muchos cerezos

Me senté en una banca que estaba por ahí, saque mi libreta de dibujo y mi lápiz numero 2

¿Qué dibujare? haber… ya se enfrente de mí hay un cerezo grande y muy hermoso y debajo de le una banca que estaba ocupada por una chica, que linda imagen

Empecé a dibujar, la chica estaba de espaldas así que sería fácil mi dibujo, empecé poniendo el cerezo con césped, luego dibuje la banca y por último la muchacha

Detalles: había una maleta a un costado de la banca, supuse que ella no es de aquí, su cabello era lacio y negreo muy lindo, no podía ver bien que traía de ropa pero con ella llevaba unos libros

Un sonido hizo que dejara de pensar en ese dibujo

Mi celular…enrique, lo apague

Algo estaba mal, la chica se levanto, rayos no acabe mi dibujo

Y se dio la vuelta y por desgracia no vi su rostro, pero trae un vestido rosa con negro y blanco que es hermosos y supongo que ella también

Jalaba su gran maleta y un par de libros abrazándolos con su brazo derecho

Me levante y empecé a caminar sin una dirección, o bueno en realidad iba asía ella… no sé porque pero me llamo mucho la atención

A ella se le cayeron los libros, enseguida fui con ella y casi al mismo tiempo nos pusimos de cuclillas para levantarlos

Eran 5 libros

Maldición no le podía ver el rostro y su cabello era sedoso y con un aroma a fresas

-gra-acias…-susurro

Ese fue un susurro muy bajo no lo pude escuchar bien pero su voz era realmente hermosa

¿Qué pasa gohan? Amor a primera vista

Si como no ni le e visto su rostro

Su piel era blanca como la nieve

Vinieron recuerdos a mi y me sentía raro

Tenía 3 libros, ella los otros 2 me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara

Su mano toco la mía

Esta fría, muy fría, se levanto despacio y poco a poco vi su cara

Sus labios rosas, tan deseables para besarla sin importar nada

Sus ojos… se cruzaron con los míos… esos ojos azules, que te cautivan y no te dejan en paz

Su mirada tan penetrante y hermosa

-gohan…- me dijo

-videl…

Hola!

Tal ves algunos me conozcan soy videl362 peor cambie mi usuario

Esta historia que casi acabo la estaré publicando esta por mi parte muy interesante y linda

Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen sus comentarios y criticas (:

Saludos

Atto

Yamile


	2. Sabes

Un susurro penetro en mí…

-gohan- me dijo

-videl…-

Ella tenía una cara sorprendida al verme, un reflejo de sol dio en su cara, vi que en su rostro había dos líneas que recorrían sus mejillas, eran lágrimas secas

Con mi mano acaricie su mejilla

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso es muy atrevido

Aun que ella haya sido mi mejor amiga no hay razón por acariciarla

-videl… hace cuanto que- se me hiso un nudo en la garganta

-gohan… y-yo te extrañe…- me abrazo

Yo tarde un poco pero correspondí

-¿Cómo has estado?- se alejo de mi

-bien- mentí- ¿y tú? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

Puso cara seria

-bueno yo… arruine dos años de mi vida… luego daré mas explicaciones

- no es necesario… y supongo que buscar iniciar de cero- lo dije sin pensar

Todavía no lo creía, ella otra vez junto a mí

Si de hecho…- como adoraba su voz- estaba buscando donde quedarme

En mi departamento tengo una habitación extra que prácticamente es de goten y trunks cuando se quedan conmigo unos días…

-pues puedes quedarte en mi departamento- las palabras salieron solas

Ella abrió los ojos como platos

y-yo… no lo sé gohan-

De alguna manera la tengo que convencer, no dejare que mi amiga duerma en un hotel

- Anda tengo una habitación para ti la puedes utilizar… mientras encuentras un lugar mejor

- gracias-

Tome su maleta que por cierto pesaba mucho y me dirigí hacia mi auto

Deje la maleta en la cajuela y rápido le abrí la puerta de copiloto a videl

Ella entro y yo me dirigí al lugar del piloto

Estábamos en el camino para llegar a mi departamento y ella se había quedado muda, así que puse algo de música bajita

_Red Wine_

_Konvict_

_Gaga_

_Oh eh_

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_caught in a twisted dance_

_Can't find my drink oh man,_

_where are my keys I lost my phone_

Lady gaga, no cantaba nada mal y me gustaba mucho esta cancion

-emm gohan…- qué lindo se escucho mi nombre en su voz

S que pasa-

-solo estaré muy poco en tu departamento, no se una o dos noches

-si, si no hay problema hasta que te encuentres bien-

-ok..- susurro y empezó a acariciar su cabello

- y ¡te gusta lady gaga?- de alguna manera quería cambiar de tema

- si mucho- me regalo un adulce sonrisa y yo le regrese una sonrisa aun que la mia es una risa torpe

Estacione mi auto ayude a videl a salir, baje su maleta, subimos por el elevador hasta mi departamento, el curso fue cayado

Abrí la puerta, enseguida empezó el olor de mi perfume, espero que no le moleste eso a videl

-qué lindo aroma- susurro

Parece que lee mis pensamientos

-pasa…-

Dio unos pasos muy lentos hacia el departamento y empezó a observarlo

-es muy bonito- se sonrojo un poco

-ah gracias- la mire a los ojos y me esquivo- te mostrare tu habitación

Empecé a caminar hacia el cuarto y ella me seguía por detrás

Abrí la puerta y puse la maleta en la cama

-Y bien aquí dormirás-

-Camino hacia ella tímidamente

-muchas gracias gohan es muy linda-

-siéntete como en tu casa, te dejo para que te instales

- si gracias- su voz era tan infantil

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala y me senté en el primer sofá que encontré

No lo puedo creer, videl hace dos años que no sabía nada de ella, la extrañaba mucho, mi pequeña mejor amiga

Quería hablar con ella, prepare café y los puse en la mesa

Fui a donde estaba videl, toque la puerta dos veces

-ah pasa – dijo la voz angelical del cuarto

Abrí la puerta y ella estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo

-prepare café ¿quieres?-

- si

Fuimos a la sala nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar

-dos de azúcar para videl- afirme y agregué la azúcar a su café

-y sin nada de azúcar para gohan- hiso una mirada muy tierna

- no olvide tus gustos, eras mi mejor amiga-

-¡soy!- afirmo- o acaso y te olvidaste de mi

¡QUE! Yo olvidarte ¡JAMAS!

-nunca- le dije- mejor dicho, éramos y seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos

-exacto- tomo un poco de café- y… por eso quiero decirte todo lo que me paso estos dos años-bajo la mirada

Me sentía tan preocupado, pero sabiendo todo supongo que le podría ayudar

-Si te enteraste que shasper me pidió matrimonio en mi cumpleaños-

Me sentí un poco extraño

Su fleco no dejaba que viera su rostro parresia emo

Ella empezó

_Mi padre se puso muy feliz con la noticia, así que después de… eso, me fui a vivir con shasper y al principio fue bueno pero después cometí un error… enamorarme de el… fui una idiota… el era, bueno los primeros días, pero después Salía a trabajar casi todo el día, me ignoraba, no era el mismo que yo conocía_

_Una noche llego muy alcoholizado con huellas de labial en todas partes, llego e intento forzarme a…_

Empezó a derramar lágrimas

Una cayó en el café que tenía en sus manos

Me acerque rápido a ella y la abrase

Se hundió en mi pecho y continúo

_Le dije que estaba loco, yo siempre lo había negado a hacerlo, pero quiso hacerlo a la fuerza_

_Y al hacerlo el me golpeo_

Mi sangre ardía yo tenía ganas de matar a ese tipo

_Por suerte me di cuenta que al quedarme con el cometería u error muy grande que arruinaría mi vida… así que lo golpee con un jarrón de cristal, quedo inconsciente, tome mis cosas y vine hasta aquí… el último lugar donde me buscaría_

-Videl…yo te apoyare, si quieres que lo mate lo hare- le dije

- por el momento gohan, no quiero que sepa donde estoy

-peor si me las va a pagar

-ok-.. Empezó a bostezar

-veo que tienes sueño

Se acurruco en mi pecho

-si no he dormido en días

Mi corazón latía muy rápido

-prométeme que no te alejaras de mi- una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

-te lo prometo-le susurre

Ella se quedo dormida

Creo que le café no hizo efecto

Acaricie su cabello, si que era suave y con aroma delicioso

Bese su cabeza y me levante cuidadosamente

Cargue a videl en mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación

La recosté en la cama delicadamente, y la cubrí con una sabana

¿Qué era eso? ¿Lady? El koala que le regale en su cumpleaños, aun lo conservaba

Tome a Lady y la puse junto a videl, ella enseguida abrazo a la koala

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta pero la mano de videl me detuvo

-No te preocupes estaré aquí junto para lo que necesites- le dije

Ella sonrió y me soltó, le bese la frente y me fui a mi habitación

Lo primero que hice al entrar a mi cuarto fue tirarme en la cama y…

Videl…videl…videl…videl…videl…videl…

¿Qué no puedo de dejar de pensar en ella?

Creo que no

Ese imbécil de shasper la había golpeado cobarde, la hizo sufrir mucho, la engañaba, la maltrataba y casi abusa de ella

Por suerte mi videl es fuerte

Y pudo salir de ese maldito agujero

12:35 p.m.

Y videl estará dormidita

Se ve linda así

Aunque no deja de preocuparme la niña

…

1:29

Creo que el café que tome si me afecto

Ahora si como la canción que canta goten y trunks

Y nos dieron las 10 y las 11 las 12 y la 1 las 2 y las 3 y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan dificil de ayar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Videl aun sigo sintiendo algo por ti…

Hola

Aquí de nuevo con el capitulo two!

Jaja estoy muy feliz porque me han visitado varios y les agradezco

Estos días no estuve muy bien así que no pude subir antes el cap

Pero ya estoy feliz o algo así :S

Espero que allá sido de su agrado

(:

Hasta pronto …

Saludos

Atte..

Yamile


	3. ¿ Algo entre nosostros ?

(*) :: Videl :: (*)

PERSONAJES DE Akira Toriyama

Que noche mas larga dormí demasiado y no soñé absolutamente nada.

Despues de arreglarme decidi sentarme y volver a leer

Leer era mi hobbie favorito me distraía de muchas cosas …

Un sonido me interrumpió

-pasa – le dije a gohan y enseguida entro

Buenos días me dijo

Buenos días le conteste y me regalo una sonrisa torcida

Era tan linda

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- me ofreció amablemente

-prefiero ayudarte con el desayuno- le sonreí

-ok te espero abajo- se fue y cerro la puerta

Puse el separador en mi libro lo cerré y lo guarde en un cajón

Me levante, me dirigí ala puerta y al girar la perilla, me dio un mareo y me detuve

….tenia mucha hambre…. Luego abrí la puerta y me dirigí lo mas rápido ala cocina

Gohan estaba ahí recargado en una mesa con una hermosa risa torcida, era tan linda

Creo q si soñé con algo, con su hermosa sonrisa

-que será bueno para desayunar-

-no se unos hotcakes- le sugerí y me sonrió mas

-me parece perfecto- me dijo y se acerco a mi

-los ingredientes están en la alacena- me dirigí ala alacena abrí las puertas e intente alcanzar la harina

Por que tenia q ser tan pequeña

Sentí las manos de gohan en mi cintura que me levantaron para q al cansara la ahrina

Cuando sus cálidas manos me dejaron en el suelo, me gire y lo vi

-enanita-susurro

-Jumm- lo mire de reojo

El tomo mi mano y empezamos a cocinar

Puse dos tasas de harina en la licuadora, luego gohan le agrego dos huevos y una taza de leche

-veo que sabes cocinar- le dije sonriendo

Pues claro estas ablando con el mejor cocinero de ciudad Satán

Empezamos a reír, tome con mi dedo índice harina un poco de harina y la puse en la punta de la nariz de gohan

-aii enanita- puso su palma sobre la harina de la mesa

-que infantil eres- me puso la palma llena de harina en mi mejilla

-¡gohan!- el se empezo a burlar de mi haci que le hize lo mismo

-creo que me as declarado la guerra- dijo en tono juguetón -lo siento por ti - tomo un puño de harina y me lo arrojo

mi ropa estaba llena de harina, al igual que mi rostro

-te sacaste boleto- le dije aguantándome la risa

y empezamos una mini guerra de harina, llenamos el suelo de la cocina de harina

-pareces vampiro- se rio de mi

-y tu gasparin- y solté una pequeña carcajada

después decidimos hacer las pases y para hacer un tipo tratado de paz comimos los hotcakes

-a gohan le encantan los hotcakes con mantequilla y mucha miel- dije

-y a mi amiga videl le gustan con philadelphia y mermelada de fresa-y eso lo agrego a sus hotcakes y yo a los míos miel y mantequilla

nos cambiamos de hotcakes y empezamos a comerlos

-deliciosos- degusto gohan

-si saben muy ricos-dije

hubo un poco de silencio, solo se oían los cubiertos chocar von los platos

-y ¿como vas en el trabajo?- rompí el silencio

-pues aburrido y cansado- dijo desanimado

recordé la película de sherk cuando dice

-¿trabajando duro o durando en el trabajo?- dije sonriendo

el se rio

-recuerdo esa película, fue el día q shia e iresa se hicieron novios y también el día que shia y yo destruimos la oficina de la directora

ambos nos reímos

-si que malos, suerte y huyeron porque si no estarían en prisión-

-los únicos que lo sabemos somos nosotros cuatro-

sonreímos

-y que seguiste estudiando videl-

mi sonrisa se borro

-no el, me prohibió estudiar-

hubo silencio

-que lastima-susurro

You've warned me that you were gonna leave

I never thought that you would really go

I was blind but baby now I see

Broke your heart but now I know

-lo siento deje el iphone prendido- se levanto de la mesa

-espera, no lo quites- dije y se volvió a sentar

-te gustan los jonas brothers, creo que eres el primer hombre que conozco que le gustan- lo mire sorprendida

-no soy gay ni nada así, solo me gusta esa canción-

That I was being such a fool  
That I still don't deserve you

Dont wanna fall asleep  
Dont know if Ill get up  
Dont wanna cause a scene  
Im dyin without your love  
Baby to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I cant have you

Looking at the letter you that you left  
[the letter that you left, will I ever get back]  
Wondering if I'd ever get you... Back  
[get you back, get you back]  
Dreaming about when I see you next  
[see you next, will I ever get you back]  
Knowing that I never will forget  
[never will forget, never will forget]

That I was being such a fool  
That I still dont deserve you 

después de un rato

nos levantamos y nos pusimos de acuerdo yo lavaría los platos y el la cocina

estaba colocando el ultimo plato en el fregadero cuando escuche un ruido de algo que se había caído

era la cubeta de agua y jabona que había traído gohan, el agua llego asta mis pies

-que torpe soy- e dijo a si mismo escasamente lo escuche

el empezó a caminar asía mi con sumo cuidado para no caer

pero eso no funciono se resbalo y jalo mi brazo haciendo que cayéramos juntos y nos resbalamos con la espuma olor brisa marina

yo casi no me moje solo gohan tenia la ropa mojada y su cabello igual

tarde, pero me di cuenta que estaba sobre el y que mi rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo

sentí como ardían mis mejillas o era el jabón o estaba sonrojada

creo que a gohan le paso lo mismo con el jabón

podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro

unos mechones de mi cabello rosaban su lindo rostro

-l-lo siento- están lindo cuando se traba al hablar

intente levantarme pero mis manos se resbalaron con el agua y no me podía mover

en realidad no quería moverme me gustaba

¿¡que ! gohan solo es mi amigo

el se empezó a levantar cuidando que no me mojara

-estee...seguiré limpiando ves a cambiarte no t vallas a enfermar-

-no te vallas a enfermar tu- le dije y el solo sonrió

-anda ve- y me dio ligeros empujones

-ok- y me fui a mi habitación

me cambie y medio me arregle

acabe y rápido fui a la cocina a ayudar a gohan pero el ya había acabado

pero...¿donde estaba el?

-que te parece si vemos una película- me susurro al oído y me estremecí

-¿ah?-dije nerviosa el se rio de mi

asistí con la cara

el tomo mi mano y fuimos a la sala

por un momento pareciera que no fuéramos amigos

nos sentamos en el sofa y me dio varias peliculas

-elije una- me dijo

star wars iii control total indiana jones

saw 4 no puedo creer que le gusten ese tipo de películas

-oh saw te gusta el terror- gohan me quito esa cochina película y la puso

-aaa ¡noo! quítala quítala - le grite

gohan se sento junto a mi

-no pienso pararme y quitarla- dijo

-no goohaannn! no la kiero ver no no!-me aferre a el con tal de no ver nada

-miedosa- se rio de mi

esas dos horas parecieron siglos era horrible

aunque solo la oía

creo que gohan se arto de mi

solo me abrazaba y se reia de mi

como si fuera un payaso

2:37 am

esa película no me deja dormir

o es gohan

es que solo recuerdo lo que hice hoy con el

en el pasado lo quería igual que ahora

siempre emos sido amigos

solo que llego un momento en que me gustaba pero me enamore de shasper y olvide el sentimiento hacia gohan

aunque talvez ese sentimiento esta renaciendo hacia el ...

y siento q el me mira algo diferente

el sentira algo por mi

¿ hay algo entre nosotros...?

…

Hola!

Primero yo no escibi este cap esq no e tenido compu desde hace un mes casi y pues alguien me hiso el favor de escribirlo aunque le tuve que llamar para dictarle todo esto y aun asi lo hiso mal xD

Gracias por los animos y bueno empezare de nuevo con esto pero no se dentro de un mes porque estare ausente dos semanas y no podre iniciar d enuevo esta historia

Espero que les aya gustado esta menzada de capitulo

POSDATA::

No encuentro como poner los derechos de autor, osea e buscado por ese nombre que me an dado por todas partes y no lo e encontrado y pues ya me demandaron un fanfic así que porfa díganme donde esta y como lo pongo que soy nueva

Saludos


	4. El destino no quiere que te vallas

Hay era el día…

El día en el que ella se iría a un hotel, ya que no quería seguir conmigo, aunque eso duela supongo que seguiremos viéndonos como los buenos amigos que somos…

A quien engaño… ¡La amo!

Ella salió de la habitación con su maleta

-ya estoy lista- dio jalando un mechón de su cabello

Lleve su maleta y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del edificio

Pareciera todo tan calmado, claro ayer discutí un poco con ella, de verdad no quería que se fuera no quería dejarla sola y bueno…para eso estoy yo su elegido hermano

-quería agradecerte gohan, gracias por apoyarme estos días-

-_agradécemelo quedándote conmigo_…-susurre

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto mirándome

-no nada-empecé a reírme como un idiota

No quería subirme a mi auto por primera vez no quería dejarla… pero ella ya estaba dentro

Subí y no me quedo otra que manejar

¡Rayos! Porque voy tan lento 80km/hr

-gohan te importa si pongo un poco de música- saco un CD y lo puso en mi estéreo

-si lo vas a hacer no me preguntes videlcita- sonreí sarcásticamente

-ah, perdón- se sonrojo

-no hay problema sabes que mi estéreo es tuyo… si quieres…-¡WTF! Ya digo cosas sin pensar que estamos casados o que

Y como siempre lo esperaba de ella una linda canción

_Le bajé las estrellas de un solo golpe  
Tal vez ese fue mi error  
Ofrecí cada día y cada noche el alma y el corazón  
Pero no le bastó no fue suficiente no quiso quererme  
_Como_ la quise yo_

-gohan… ¿cantamos?-pregunto muy feliz

Ah amiga mía que no sabes que me duele esa canción y quieres que la cante

-claro…-

_Qué voy a hacer con todo este amor  
Que no cabe en mi pecho  
Que me cala los huesos  
Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor_

_Que me quema la carne  
Que me hierve la sangre  
Que me está partiendo en dos la razón  
Qué voy a hacer sin su amor  
Qué voy a hacer con mi amor_

-No puede ser-dijo videl viendo su teléfono celular preocupada

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-m-mi papa me llamo al celular, shapner le habrá contado lo que paso, acabo de prender mi teléfono y tengo más de 200 llamadas 80 de él y las demás de mi padre-

Solo de pensar en Mr. Satán con videl y su ex prometido me da miedo, me da miedo que los obligue a casarse y que a videl se le arruine la vida…

-tranquila amiga no permitiré que te hagan daño mas te cuidare…

Por desgracia llegamos al hotel de 5 estrellas de lujo claro la hija del alcalde de la ciudad no podía estar en cualquier hotel…

-cambiare mi atuendo-recogió su cabello y se puso una peluca rubia que rosaba sus hombros, y unos lentes de sol

-no pareces tu te ves hermosa-dije claro mintiendo

-¡hay que malo eres gohan!-nos intercambiamos una sonrisa que decía sabes que es mentira siempre eres hermosa

Salimos del auto ella se adelanto a el lobby baje su maleta y la alcance

Ella me miraba como desesperada

-¿Qué sucede vi?-dije mirándola

-a que nombre pusiste mi reservación- se quedo mirando un poco molesta

-ah no puse tu nombre algo sencillo…Scarlett Son-me sonroje

-¡TU! Pusiste tu apellido-se sonrojo

-es que no s eme ocurría nada mejor, pero el nombre está bien le queda a tu peluca

Ella me miro de reojo y fue a hablar con la señorita del lobby

Ok me pase con eso soy muy obvio

Me acerque a videl ella ya iba a subir por el elevador

-mira qué extraño me toco la habitación 362, es un numero que se me hace conocido-me miro extrañada

-enserio creo que yo también lo conozco o visto en alguna parte-

Videl y yo vimos el reflejo de la puerta del elevador era espejo

-no puede ser, el… es mi papa…-

Gire de reojo para ver si era cierto

-videl no te alarmes… no eres tú eres Scarlett- se puso nerviosa

-se están acercando y el elevador no baja- dijo mordiendo sus uñas

-cambia tu voy y que no vea tu rostro- dije

Cuando menos cuenta nos dimos el padre de videl y una acompañante de el estaban junto a nosotros, tome la mano de videl estaba muy fría

-Satán estoy segura de que en esta ciudad no está, aunque si quieres vamos a mi habitación y pensamos los dos juntos, ya sabes dos cabezas son mejor que una- menciono la señora a Satán

-claro miel-respondió el

Que nombre tan raro o que sobrenombre más extraño, videl hiso una expresión extraña

-mi amor olvide algo en el auto- me dijo videl o Scarlett con la voz distorsionada, y se lanzo asía mi fingiendo que nos besábamos en los labios hacía no verían nuestros rostros y nos alejamos de hay

Llegamos al auto y huimos muy lejos… mi departamento estaba a 10 cuadras bastante lejos…

Videl no dijo ni una palabra estaba muy pensativa y eso me preocupaba

Bajo del auto y fue directo a mi departamento subiendo por las escaleras dejándome atrás

¿Tan mal se sentía ella?

Cargue su maleta y la alcance ella estaba ya en el quinto piso

-videl tranquila…-termine de decir esto y videl se dejo caer yo la sostuve

-videl…videl… ¡videl! ¡Reacciona!- ella abrió un poco los ojos y susurro mi nombre

Le dije que se apoyara en mi y subí el último piso donde estaba mi departamento cargando la maleta y a ella, creo que soy súper fuerte

Un vecino s eme atravesó en el camino y dijo una estupidez como "ah gohan ya traes muchachas aquí se me asía raro ¡galán!" y yo lo ignore, puesto que a quien llevaba era Scarlett

Avente la maleta en la sala y cargue a videl en mis brazos dejándola en mi cama ya que estaba más cerca que la suya por tres o cuatro pasos

Abrí la ventana de mi habitación y fue cuando ella me llamo

Me acerque sentándome en la cama

-gohan…a mi mama le decía mermelada…- soltó unas lágrimas

Toque la frente de videl (si ya no era Scarlett le quite su peluca) ella ardía en temperatura

-videl estas muy enferma traeré algo para que te alivies-ella tomó mi mano

-gohan… cuando tenía 16 años, recuerdas a Anastasia la que era muy amiga de mi padre a ella el decía mantequilla…-no paraba de llorar

Me di prisa y busque las pastillas

Eso es imposible ese tipo sale con cuantas mujeres quiera por su dinero y no le puede decir a videl nada, solo la hace sufrir más, y eso es estar mal le afecto mucho la muerte de su esposa, como se atreve a decirle de sobrenombre a todas las mujeres con la que ha estado como sus ingredientes favoritos de hotcakes

-videl tomate esto- ella se levanto y tomo un par de pastillas

Cubrí a videl con una cobija, ella se veía tan roja

¿Por qué las mujeres siempre se enferman cuando algo malo les pasa? O por lo menos a videl así le pasa

Suena el principio de mi canción favorita Hey soul sister desde mi bolcillo era mi celular

-Hola-dije

_-hola, hola-_

-NO, NO Y NO- inmediatamente dije

_-mañana estaremos en tu departamento alista todo…-_

Pero…videl…

CONTINUARA…PRONTO


	5. hermanitos

..::Videl::..

Me desperté, y perdí la noción del tiempo no recuerdo casi nada, pero ya no tengo temperatura, amanecí con un ánimo muy distinto muy alegre, eso significa que hoy usare mi ropa favorita (.com/_8j-75j_zou0/Stob4ujjagI/AAAAAAAAKWU/Pd7DIFbL-Rg/Madewell%20Lookbook%).

Creo que estoy subiendo de peso me queda un poco ajustado.

¡Qué demonios! No están mis mallas negras, no puede ser las necesito, o si no se me vera todo y eso no me gusta, bueno tal vez las olvide o algo, me pondré las cafés….

Porque estoy tan salada las cafés están rotas…

Creo que me pondré otra ropa

Se escucho un enorme ruido molesto

-¡videeeeeeeel!-grito gohan desde la cocina

Corrí desde la habitación hasta la cocina y encontré a gohan en el suelo con muchas cosas en las piernas

-Q-QUE TE PASO- alcé la voz

Tenía un ojo cerrado no soportaba el dolor

Rápido intente ayudarlo y quitar algunas de las cosas que tenia enzima

-¡no! Hay vidrios te podrías cortar ten cuidado- dijo aguantando el dolor

Tome con cuidado los objetos y los alejaba de el, era una montaña de objetos vasos, platos, botellas de todo tipo brincaba esa torre de un lado a otro quitando los objetos

El se había quedado muy callado

Creo que había muerto…

-v-videl-lo mire –desde cuando usas ropa tan corta

Me sorprendí y me vote al suelo cubriéndome un poco las piernas

-¡GOHAN! n-no me dejaste cambiarme, se rompieron mis mayas-dije apenada

Ambos estábamos rojos como tomates

-por mi quédate así-susurro mientras yo dije e clásico que pero si había escuchado-nada…ayúdame

Le ayude a levantarse y lo lleve al sofá

El tenía una pequeña cortada en su pierna, yo la cure y vende

-ahora dime que paso- dije mirándolo molesta

-es que abrí el armario y salieron estas cosas

Me miro tan tiernamente

-tengo una sorpresa para ti, aunque con mi accidente la arruine- el sonrió y enseguida llamaron a la puerta

Fui a ver quién era

No lo creía, gohan…

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban ellos dos

-v-videl….-dijo el pelinegro con ojos enormes

-¡hola!-dijo su amigo de cabello lila y peinado de libro abierto

-goten, trunks-los abrasé al mismo tiempo

Por dios mis hermanitos aquí cuanto que no los veía los extrañaba tanto

-que guapos están-dije sonriendo y sentí a gohan detrás de mi

-es tu sorpresa, aunque serán una molestia-

Pasamos a la sala a conversar

Valla que avían cambiado trunks era un tipo emo sexy y goten un niño con cuerpo de grandes y ambos con el abdomen marcado, como gohan, que tenían ellos que eran tan fuertes

-oye videl…desde cuando usas mini falda…siempre has usado pantalones-el chico metrosexual de pelo morado tenía razón

-si… no encontré las mallas y… llegaron ustedes…-

Se empezó a escuchar el coro de la canción bets friends de aqua

-hola-contesto goten al teléfono-ah...Bura…si, si me quedare con gohan… no te lo prometo…que solo te quiero a ti…te hablo luego… te amo…adiós….-termino la llamada

Quede con la boca abierta y todos me miraron

-andas saliendo con bura-dije anonadada

-si hace meses-el hermano de bura dijo molesto

Ya son unos hombres

-supongo que tu trunks andas con marrón- dije riendo

Gohan me miro boqui abierto

-como sabes-dijo trunks

-de pequeños andaban mucho juntos…

La tarde se paso de una forma maravillosa todos comimos pizza y descubrimos cada una de las cosas que no sabíamos uno del otro, yo seguí en esa minifalda la cual maravillo a gohan pues no me quitaba la mirada de encima, goten casi muere cuando el señor vegeta se entero que andaba con su hija y mas que ella solo va en secundaria y goten va en preparatoria, trunks fue aceptado por los padres de su hija, pero claro el siempre lo arruina todo y Diezhozzo(número 18 en dragón ball z) la madre de marrón , descubrió a trunks besando a su hija y tocándole un poco la cadera…ese día trunks fue al hospital…valla que eran torpes los dos, fue tan gracioso estar junto a ellos un rato hasta que llegaba la hora de que se fueran

-¡Que! ¡Se quedaran aquí!

-videl ya te lo había dicho…- dijo cerrando los ojos

-si…pero donde dormiré ¡yo!-dije molesta

Enseguida abrió la puerta de su cuarto, parecía un poco cómica la forma en que paso, pero no me dio gracia

En eso salieron goten y trunks

-vamos a comprar un helado-dijeron

-voy con ustedes -dije sin dudarlo

Pero en algún llegaría la noche y tendría que dormiré en el cuarto de gohan

Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos a los elevadores

Gohan no tuvo más remedio que seguirnos, goten presiono el botón para la planta baja

Estábamos los 4 solos, era tan silencioso

El elevador paro, haciendo que todos a excepción de gohan cayéramos al suelo

-se atascó esta cosa-dijo goten sobándose el brazo

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunte mientras gohan me ayudaba a levantarme

-hay que salir de aquí, trunks es claustrofóbico-dijo gohan señalando a trunks que estaba en una esquina abrazando sus piernas

Me acerque a él y acaricie su cabello

-no te preocupes estará todo bien-

Vi el techo y note que había una salida de emergencia

-gohan cárgame-dije y el se incoó

Me subí con cuidado en sus hombro y me alzo, sentí como si todas mis piernas estuvieran a la vista de ellos, también sentía rozar la pequeña barba de gohan, picaba mucho

Alcé mis brazos y abrí la puertilla

-álzame mas-dije

Y ahora si comprobé que ellos no paraban de mirarme

-¡dejen de verme!-dije y rápido subí hasta la parte superior del elevador, o techo como se diga

Asome mi mano y les dije que subieran, por mi desgracia el ascensor empezó a moverse otra vez

-¡VIDEL BAJA!-grito gohan

Baje mis piernas y con cuidado de no lastimarme abrasé a gohan para amortiguar la caída

Me abrazo y me susurro al oído "_tu ropa interior es rosada con detalles azules_"

…

¡Por dios! Hace muchísimo que no nos pasaban locuras así a los 4 juntos aunque casi muero aplastada fue muy divertido

Este día estuvo lleno de locuras, pero como dirían por ahí aun esto no acaba

Estaba escuchando música con mi reproductor era la canción bonamana de Súper Junior los grupos coréanos tiene buen ritmo, al menos me ayudaban a olvidar la realidad…

-videl ¿te molesta que duerma solo con bóxer y camisa?

¡Oh Rayos!

hola...-dije avergonzada

-ya era hora-me reclamaron mirandome de reojo molestos

-lo se perdon, se que dije que regresaria pronto, las vacaciones me calleron mal y con mi depresion no podia seguir escribiendo-mire el suelo

-NO pongas escuzas! tardaste mucho- me dijeron bien enojados

-ok aqui esta el capitulo felices?- intente sonreir

-siii! y no te vuelvas a tardar tanto...

esa seria una platica entre ustedes mis lectores y yo hahaha

disfruten al final les cuento unas cositas

espero que alla sido de su agrado mil veces perdon por la tardanza esque estoy de depre

Busco a mi mejor amiga o amigo

favor de comunicarse conmigo espero un amigo de verdad

que le agrade el k-pop y los fanfic de preferencia ;D

gracias a todos y espero que dejen comentarios para que me den animos o critikas aunq seaa

y digamen este fanfic le falta un toque lemon diganme esque no se si hacerlo o no D:

sayonara!

atto.

Yamilna/Videl362


	6. La primera noche

La primera noche….

_Los personajes son originarios de dragón ball z, no me pertenecen_

-¡NO!-le dije enojada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo

El se fue al baño y se puso algo más decente

-dormiré en la sala incluso en el pasillo, pero no contigo-tome una almohada y mi cobija

Salió del baño y tomo mis muñecas impidiendo que abriera la puerta

-videl si sales se activa la alarma "adolecentes inmaduros"-dijo y yo me quede confundida

Me quede callada mire a gohan y mi clásico

-¿Por qué?

Me sonrió

-en una ocasión pusieron de escusa que venían conmigo, pero en la noche se fugaron a una fiesta con sus novias, goten fue confundido y golpeado así que trunks y el golpearon a quien lo agredió, como sabes ambos son muy fuertes y pudieron dejarlo inconsciente, pero los 4 llegaron a la delegación, a las 3 de la mañana estaba haciendo tramites para que no entraran a la cárcel, claro que nadie sabe nada-dijo riendo

Quede boqui abierto

-están locos- susurré

-por eso active la alarma no me la volverán a hacer, no salgas porque si sales se activara

-ok

Fui a la cama y me recosté abrazando a mi peluche

-vi…-el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió

Se quedo viendo el celular, y contesto en altavoz

-hola gohan, alguien pasara un linda noche con videl-el se puso rojo mientras yo mordí mi labio-valla que será lindo, activaste la alarma no te preocupes lo se

-¡goten! Deja tus bromas ya y pónganse a dormir o estudiar para su examen de la semana que viene-diciendo esto colgó

Una parte muy pero muy, pero muy dentro de mi si quería dormir con gohan, pero no, el es muy pervertido tengo ganas de golpearlo, hoy solo veía mis piernas, lo eh descubierto viendo también mi pecho, es un asqueroso perro

Si, pero ese asqueroso perro es el hombre mas lindo del universo, mi mejor amigo, la persona que mas quiero, mas que mi padre, el es mi otra mitad lo se, no románticamente pero es mi otra mitad porque siempre el me apoya y tenemos cosas en común lo amo de verdad lo admito…

Pero no estoy enamorada de el

-videl ¿Qué ases?- pregunto incrédulo

Estaba viendo su iphone 4, porque tenia cosas tan…caras creo que ganaba mucho en su trabajo

Estaba buscando una buena canción, al parecer tenia varias canciones de k-pop mi genero favorito, creo que gohan es el primer hombre que conozco que le gusta este genero, no será gay ya lleva varios años que lo conozco y ni una novia a tenido, y al parecer no le gustaba mi prima maggy y eso que es muy hermosa y tiene el mejor cuerpo del mundo, ella estaba enamorada de gohan, fue un tonto a no aceptar andar con ella…

O tal vez el ame a alguien mas

Puse una canción de Riki Martin mi asignatura pendiente

Para mi papa yo era su asignatura pendiente, y nunca me atendió, sus mujeres y su asqueroso dinero era su felicidad, y dudo que mi madre haya sido su felicidad

-videl…-me abrazo-no llores tranquila…

Yo lloraba… no me di cuenta…

_De tu mano pequeña diciéndome adiós  
Esa tarde de lluvia en San Juan  
Y los besos que llevo conmigo  
Que son solo tuyos y nunca te di  
Por andar ocupado en el cielo  
Me olvide que en el suelo se vive mejor  
Mi boricua, mi india, mi amor,  
Mi asignatura pendiente..._

…

-vas conmigo a la fiesta de mañana con goten y trunks-dijo acomodándose junto a mi

-claro, necesito divertirme,

-no te preocupes dormiré en el suelo…

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero en eso sonó mi celular

Un mensaje:

_Hola amor, donde estas escondida, te extraño mucho por favor dime donde estas, te eh buscado hasta fuera del país te amo tanto, por favor regresa a mi. Te JURO QUE HARE HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR VOLVER A VERTE._

-idiota…-me ardían los ojos

Gohan enseguida se levanto

-me iré de aquí porque no quiero dormir con una enanita fea-dijo burlándose de mi

-OYE-dije y saque mi lengua

Me acerque a el con intenciones de pelear un poco pero por accidente vacié un vaso con agua en mi pijama…

-rayos-dije mientras veía toda mi ropa húmeda

Gohan saco de un cajo una playera y un par de bóxer

Sabía lo que diría pero igual puse mi cara de ¡que pasa!

-ponte esto, no te duermas así…-tome la ropa y me metí al baño

Me dio tanta curiosidad… pero lo hago o no

Si,no,si,no,si,no,si,no,no,no,si,si,si,si ¡YA HASLO!

Tome su bóxer y lo puse cerca de mi cara y empecé a olerlo

Le digo sínico a el y yo estoy peor

Por dios huele a el a su perfume tan delicioso

Me puse su ropa, no me veía tan mal

Me veía sexy, y eso que no lo soy

Salí del baño y lo primero que vi fue a gohan haciendo un tipo de colchón en el suelo para que el pudiera dormir

Me dijo algo así como ya es tarde o no se, no lo entendía

El sueño me mataba

Me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con una cobija

Gohan había apagado las luces, pero una pequeña lamparita hacia esa habitación un poco visible

Y por desgracia empezó el silencio, ambos sabíamos que ninguno de los dos estaba dormido, y por lo mismo escuchaba los ruidos que hacia el otro, eso es clásico en pijama das, y por eso creo que este pasando

Es mejor que me duerma, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en shasper, shasper fue como mi primer amor lo quiero demasiado estoy tan acostumbrada a el, a que el siempre este junto a mi, me engaño lo se, también me lastimo, pero… lo quiero y sin mencionar que el es aceptado por mi padre…aun que pensándolo bien, mi padre un desgraciado mas como el…

Mi mama, gohan, shia, iresa, goten, trunks y milk han sido las personas que siempre han estado conmigo nunca me han fallado y mucho menos lastimado

Pero soy una idiota, no se como pude aguantar 7 golpizas gigantes haciéndome casi inconsciente y casi diario una cachetada o un empujón, el amor ciega lo se… tengo que olvidarme de el, tengo que hacerlo.

Sentí un moviento en la cama y cuando menos me lo esperaba estaba gohan acorralándome con sus brazos

-videl…que tienes no has paradlo de llorar…-me veía muy preocupado

Otra vez llorando, no me estoy dando cuenta cuando lloro, será malo….

-n-no se…

El se recargo en el respaldo de la cama, y yo me acerque y lo abrasé por el pecho

-gohan…shasper me envió un mensaje…me esta buscando, no quiero que me encuentre… -dije entre lagrimas

-tranquila amiga sabes que yo estoy aquí, y si no quieres que te encuentre, tendrás que ser sharpey (high school musical)

Hice un mojin

-se llama Scarlett y no te burles de mi peluca…

-videl escogiste una rubia…-se bufo de mi

Eran muchos sentimientos en ese momento, no quiero pensar en ninguno de ellos

-duerme que mañana no dormiremos en la fiesta

-claro…pero no me dejes sola…

El suspiro y dijo nunca en susurro

Me aferre a el, necesitaba tanto a alguien que me apoyara y ese alguien era gohan

Mis piernas se relajaron y mis ojos descansaron

Caí en un sueño profundo

…

Hola!

Este capitulo es una sorpresa, porque me dejaron dos opiniones y mil gracias, me dejaron dos y sentí presión (no me crean no tenia nada que hacer)

Y pues, ahora les viene lo bueno, capítulos mas emocionantes mas dramáticos y tal vez, un poco de perversión no mucha claro, lo hago porque como sabrán este fanfic es muy violento respecto a videl y quiero darle un toque dramático

Muchas gracias por leer, por cierto subiré un video que hice hace tiempo a youtube sobre esta historia, luego les dejare el link

Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que es lo que les gusta y no de esta historia

Atto.

Yamilna o Videl362


	7. Empezar desde cero

VIDEL

…

_Era un noche muy lluviosa, llueve demasiado parece que la ciudad se inunda….son las dos de la mañana, el aun no llega, ya llame al trabajo y me dicen que él nunca llego a la junta…su celular está apagado, no sé nada de él…estoy desesperada_

_Se oyó un ruido en la puerta principal de la casa, un rechinido que muchas veces se escuchaba, y más por las madrugadas, donde yo lo he estado esperando…casi siempre…._

_-mi amooooorrr ¡ya llegué!-grito sujetando una botella de tequila _

_Era esto una costumbre casi tradición, porque esto se haría todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas_

_-ven-lo tome del brazo y lo empecé a llevar al baño-necesitas bañarte_

_El me soltó agresivamente y voto la botella en el suelo haciendo que se destrozara en mil pedazos_

_-¡quien te crees para decirme que hacer!-me grito y me jalo hasta él para darme un beso lleno de rabia_

_Sabia a alcohol ese beso a la fuerza, el olía a perfume de mujer, y para concluir su cuello tenia marcas de lápiz labial…marcas de infidelidad_

_Me dolía el corazón yo lo amo, lo amo tanto, y él me es infiel…eso siempre lo supe, pero yo se que el cambiara…_

_-ven mi amor-empezó a besarme y a llevarme a la habitación, yo intentaba negarme y liberarme de él, pero era imposible, shasper es muy fuerte…_

_Yo estaba callada, una palabra de mas y un golpe no me faltaría_

_Me lanzo en la cama, y se puso sobre de mi, empezó a acariciarme…y en vez de sentir como unos pétalos de rosa en mi piel, sentía como si mil agujas me rasgaran mi piel_

_Yo siempre le negué a él tener… relaciones, pero el insistía mucho, siempre se molestaba al oír un no, pero por más que huya de él la noche de bodas tengo que hacerlo…_

_Empezó a gritarme cosas como "te deseo", "te quitare lo santa", o aun peor "perra millonaria"_

_Yo se que esos insultos son de amor…_

_¿Porque demonios tengo que ser virgen?…si él me hace eso me dolerá mucho más…_

_Por dios ¡VIDEL! Reacciona no puedes dejar que abuse de ti_

_Abrí mis ojos…_

_-¡Déjame!-grite mientras lloraba_

_Lo empuje y empecé a rodar hasta caer en el suelo_

_-tú también quieres jugar sucio-dijo pervertida mente_

_Estoy completamente asqueada, me da asco shasper….y miedo_

_Me levante e intente salir de la habitación_

_-a dónde vas-me grito me detuvo y me dio una cachetada_

_Videl esta vez no, no ahora ¡no!_

_Me tomo de mi cabello arrastrándome hasta el suelo_

_-¡SHASPER MALDITO!- se sorprendió al ver mi respuesta _

_Videl, bien hecho aunque me empezó a golpear más fuerte_

_Vi una luz que atravesaba por la ventana, iluminando una rosa violeta…_

_Me arme de valor y fuerza, le di una patada en su entre pierna_

_Mientras él se retorcía de dolor, tome un libro y con el golpeé a shasper en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente_

_Logre tomar mis cosas, mis maletas las llene de todo lo mío lo hice en 10 minutos… y Salí corriendo de ahí y por lo lejos solo logre escucharlo gritar mi nombre…_

…_._

-Videl…despierta-dijo con dulce voz

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me apoye en mis codos, alzando mi mirada hacia el…

-gohan…

-¿estás bien? No parabas de gritar-me miro como un perrito cuando tiene hambre y ve a otras personas comer

Me sentía húmeda, sude mientras dormía…

-¿Qué dije…?-le pregunte y el acariciaba mi mejilla

-dijiste cosas como, déjame, maldito, sabes…creo que me odias….

-¡NO! Como crees…-dije esto y me deje caer en la cama respirando profundo

Me acaricio mi mejilla

-si es por shasper, por favor no vuelvas a llorar…mas si es porque roncas en las noches si preocúpate….lo haces muy fuerte-resalto

Me levante molesta

-¡Yo no ronco! Ese eres tú….

Espesó a reírse

-pues supongo que si…

Gohan es un completo idiota, siempre intentando hacerme reír en momentos difíciles, en momentos de que yo quiero llorar, pero a ese idiota se le conoce como un amigo de verdad

El de un momento a otro salió corriendo hacia el baño y solo escuche "ve a desayunar mientras yo…"

La verdad no tenía nada de curiosidad por saber que aria

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y lo primero que me tope fue música…que provenía del cuarto donde estaba goten y trunks

Al menos aquí si me dio curiosidad por saber que hacían

Entre a su habitación, y ahí estaban los dos cantando y bailando en bóxers…

-¡ ONE TWO THREE FOUR….UNO DOS TRES CUATRO I KWON YOU WANT ME!-cantaban ellos

Hasta que me vieron

-¡Videl!-gritaron y se cubrieron sus abdómenes muy bien formados con una cobija

-uh perdón chicos, venia por una blusa que deje aquí…pero que bien bailan-me bufe de ellos

Me miraron sonrojados

E intentaban decir algo pero no se ponían de acuerdo, así que fui por la ropa que había olvidado

-v-Videl…esa camisa es de gohan-dijo goten

-ósea que pasaron una noche juntos…por eso traes su ropa- completo trunks

Estos malditos niños de donde los sacan tienen una imaginación enorme

-¡NO! Moje mi piyama y él me prestó esto…

Ellos no paraban de verme con cara pervertida, son unos tontos…mejor me voy a buscar a gohan no quiero que me interroguen

Salí de la habitación y decidí buscar a gohan… ¿aun estaría en el baño?

Se escuchaban ruidos en la mini oficina de gohan, donde nunca eh entrado y el siempre omite ese lugar…porque es su lugar para pensar…

Toque la puerta y como no vi ninguna respuesta dentro de la habitación me anime a abrir la puerta y entrar

El estaba ahí recargado en el escritorio con una lámpara que era lo único que alumbraba en esa habitación un pequeño foco, se veía triste

Me acerque a él y me hinque para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura, cuándo estaba junto a él se dio cuenta de mi presencia

El estaban muy mal traía puesto sus audífonos…tal vez por eso no noto mi presencia antes

-gohan… ¿estás bien?-sus ojos estaban tan cristalinos…el es un bipolar…

Anterior mente el estaba de gracioso y ahora esta así, creo que él me miente solo para que este feliz yo aunque él no lo sea…pero por dios ¿gohan enamorado de mi?

Me rio y muchísimo claro que no lo esta

Se quito un audífono y me miro profundamente

-Videl… ¿realmente amas a shasper?-fue al grano

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, un tenso dolor en mi cabeza y latidos a toda potencia en mi corazón

-Supongo…

Creo que fui muy corta de palabras, gohan sabe que si lo amo con mi alma…

-toda la madrugada te la pásate hablando de él, llorando…Videl no puedo creer que sigas esclavizada con ese hombre que solo te ha hecho daño, te golpea, te engaña ¡te insulta!, soy tu amigo y por más que quieras no dejare que vuelvas al mismo error con el…

-¡Pero lo amo!-lo interrumpí con esa maldita frase que no debí de haber dicho…

El estaba molesto, no enojado solo molesto, desesperado…

-¡por dios Videl! Recuerdas porque huiste de él, lo recuerda, no intento violarte…no lo izo

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mas ni una recorrió mi mejilla

-lo sé…gohan…ayúdame…-al decir eso se lanzo a mí y me abrazo

Ambos hincados en el suelo abrazándonos, me dio tanta fuerza ese abrazo, con ese abrazo me pude dar cuenta de algo…que nunca estaré sola siempre estará gohan, y por lo mismo yo puedo superar a shasper mi maldito primer amor

El me susurró "te ayudare a empezar de nuevo"

Me beso la frente y sentí una vez más la presencia de la compañía

De repente todo me dio vueltas y mis rodillas no tocaban el suelo

Gohan me cargo en sus brazos y me llevaba a otro lugar

Se sentía tan cómodo, cerré los ojos y me acomode en sus brazos

-¡OMG!-esa voz tan penetrante chillona y molesta era de goten

-ah, ya se van de luna de miel trunks-dijo entusiasmado el niño con peinado de pájaro loco

Ignore esos comentarios estúpidos de niños de preparatoria

Me sentía como bebe en brazos de su madre, nada más que esa madre iba mucho al gimnasio porque tenía unos músculos tan hermosos

-tranquila- me susurro al oído

Me llevo hasta la sala donde me dejo en el sofá

-muy bien Videl vamos a ver guerras de las galaxias 2 el ataque de los clones-me sonrió mientras buscaba ponía la dichosa película

-me encanta esa película-no dije demasiado entusiasmada

-lo sé, hay que recordar cuando nos reuníamos en las tardeas a ver estas películas una y otra vez, con nuestros amigos recuerdas

Me hizo recordar tanto a mis amigos cara pálida, los extraño también

Por cierto que será de ellos…

Empezaron los créditos amarillos que se ven en el espacio y gohan y yo vimos esa película de 2 cortas horas…

….

Eran las 7:30 yo empecé a arreglarme para la fiesta de adolecentes inmaduros que solo piensan en mujeres beber y videojuegos

Este vestido es perfecto, (.) me tuve que planchar mi cabello para qué pareciera un poco mal largo, por fin me había crecido hasta mi pecho y mi fleco lo peine de lado cambiando un poco de look

Se supone que esta noche era para beber y divertirse y sobre todo beber…odio las bebidas…solo vodka me parece apropiado

Como quisiera enamorarme de gohan…él es tan…bueno conmigo

Pero no me puedo engañar a mi misma

Amo a shasper, aun que me allá lastimado mucho

Soy tan estúpida

Y una melodía me saco de mis pensamientos, mi celular otra vez

Un llamada…

Hablando del rey de roma…

….

(Aquí acaba el capitulo 7 originalmente…pero como tarde mucho les dejo seguido el siguiente capítulo….VIDEL362/yamilna)

….

Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo

Sería bueno hablar… de nuevo con el

Sentí como si mi corazón dejara de latir y si en verdad me amaba tanto como yo a el, y si él estuviera a punto del suicidio por mi culpa

Tenía que contestar, la llamada no durara por siempre

Respire profundo…

Mis manos estaban muy frías

Tome valor y oprimí el botón para contestar

¡Estúpida! Solté rápido el celular cayendo al suelo

Corrí a una esquina y cubrí mis ojos

Como s eme puso ocurrir tal cosa, odio el amor

Y lo vi a gohan con su mano izquierda en el bolcillo de sus jeans levantó el celular y lo vio detenidamente

Lo puso en su oreja

-no busques donde no hay nada, no volverá para que la mates-falseó su voz y colgó

El aventó el celular a la cama

Me viro muy serio muy diferente el fruncía el ceño

Corrí hacia él y lo abrasé puse mi cara en su pecho y contuve mi llanto

-perdóname-

-perdónate tu primero…no puedo creerlo Videl te atreviste a contestarle, ¡el pudo encontrarte con esta llamada!-dijo molesto

Me tomo fuerte de mis hombros desnudos alejándome de el

-lo amas demasiada, lo sé, pero no permitiré que te encuentre…solo te hará mas daño ¡te matara!

-lo entiendo…-callada me quede, el tenia demasiado razón

-nos vamos en media hora si aun quieres ir-dijo esto y se fue

Valla que si estaba molesto

Me termine de maquillar y use mi perfume DKNY RED DELICIOUS, el favorito de shasper…

Otra vez pensando en el

Salí de la habitación y lo primero que me encontré fue algo que no quería encontrarme

Goten y trunks me veían tan pervertida mente

-ya vámonos es tarde, trunks maneja con cuidado Videl y yo los esperaremos allá

Sonrieron ambos

-queremos ver el ridículo de gohan bailando…-dijo goten

-si nunca lo he visto bailar ha de hacerlo muy mal-continuó trunks

Salí a la defensa de gohan

-baila mejor que ustedes-dije y me eche una carcajada

Ellos se quedaron callados y se dirigían a la puerta cantando regatón o como se llame esa música que habla solo de sexo

Me abrazo por la espalda gohan…

-te ves hermosa…

Rápidamente aleje su abrazo y lo obligué a irnos al auto para ir a la fiesta

En el auto el estuvo muy callado y pensativo

El seguía molesto por lo de shasper

Gohan parece mi amigo con derechos, me carga me besa claro no en la boca…pero eso parece, eso o es como mi hermano mayor

El antro estaba muy lindo muy bien decorado demasiado moderno y al parecer caro

Gohan me miro

-esta noche serás Scarlett…-saco la peluca rubia

Arrugue mi nariz

-me lo hubieras dicho antes de que sirve mi planchado…

Empecé a recoger mi cabello con pasadores para que se sostuvieran y me puse aquella peluca dorada que a gohan le encantaba, solo para reírse de mí

Me la acomode y me revisaba en el espejo del auto

-te ves bien, vamos-dijo sonriente

Valla que estaba enojado

Solo me abrió la puerta y salí me sentía hermosa…

(Gohan vestía con unos jeans obscuros con una camisa blanca de manga corta y una corbata un poco floja muy sexy)

En el antro había muchos chavos entre 17 y 25 años bailando y tomando todo se tornaba de colores, muchas chicas mostraban más de lo que deberían mientras que los chicos se aprovechaban

Gohan no me soltó y me llevo hasta donde había unos asientos altos donde nos sentamos y tomamos algo

El pido un tequila para él y un vodka para mi, valla que conocía mis gustos a la perfección porque el que me sirvieron sabia estupendo

A los 15 minutos llegaron trunks y goten con sus novias

-vi, ella es marrón mi novia espero que la recuerdes-dijo trunks

Marrón era un poco más pequeña que trunks, sus ojos eran azules profundos y su cabello era rubio y rizado hasta arriba de los hombros, simplemente encantadora

-como olvidar a la niña mas traviesa- sonreí y me acerque a saludarla

Hacían una linda pareja, recuerdo aun cuando eran niños y jugaban con un balón y con muñecas

Y se me acerco el otro niño con su novia

-bura recuerdas a Videl- goten estaba tomándole la mano a esta chica que es más alta que el con su cabello totalmente lacio y azul

Salude a esta chica también

Goten vio a trunks y le izo un tipo de señal

-Videl es novia de gohan-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Gohan y yo nos sonrojamos de enojo

-¡NO!-dijo él y yo

Entonces se escucho la canción FIRE de 2ne1

Y los adolecentes se fueron a bailarla

-me permites bailar contigo-un susurro en mi oído izo que me estremeciera por completo

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba el con su hermosa, preciosa, magnifica, perfecta risa torcida

-claro-le sonreí

Fuimos a la pista y empezamos a bailar muy bien juntos

Mas juntos cada vez…

Una de las luces del lugar ilumino mi rostro haciéndome la vista borrosa

Y recuerdos vinieron a mí…

Una habitación, música, una hermosa luna, suspiros, calor y un chico

Lo demás era muy confuso

….

-GOHAN-

Una chica, una habitación, la luna en la ventana, música, el calor de un ser amado….

¡¿Por qué no lo recuerdo!

Videl me vio confundida…

Se acerco a mí y me empezó a susurrar al oído

-sube tu mano pervertido

Creo que mi mano se canso y bajo un poco de su cintura

Rápido la subí, ella estaba sonrojada

Y la canción cambio, una canción tan perfecta para este momento…

Lo tenía casi todo planeado

Seguíamos bailando…

-esta canción es de mi para ti…

-¿Por qué?- me miro como una niña con dudas

-solo escúchala…

…..

HOLA!

Si si me tarde lo sé y andaban desesperados por este capítulo por eso les puse el capitulo 7 y 8 juntos, aunque tarde 3 días en acabarlo saben es difícil me duele la espalda xD

Gracias por comentar y gracias a punto-suspensivo ya lo subí no te desesperes

Ya juntare dos capítulos…ah por cierto la canción no es la de nunca te hare llorar es otra…

Espero que allá sido de su agrado y espero sus comentarios, hago lo mejor que puedo…

Si en esta semana no subo capitulo es porque ando en exámenes, aunque usualmente subo capítulos en estos días para no estudiar

Hasta pronto

Videl362/Yamilna


	8. una noche muy larga

-GOHAN-

Ella empezó a bailar más lento conforme escuchaba la canción…

_En un cuarto sola y te preguntas por que_

_Te encuentras triste y llorando otra vez_

_Mucho tiempo llevas con el_

_And shorty you need men_

_Que te cuide y te trate bien_

_Y él no merece tu amor_

_No le entregues tu corazón_

_Sigue tu camino aquí estoy yo_

_Eres divina y un ángel que perdió sus alas_

_Por creer en una tonta ilusión. . ._

Se puso muy pensativa, la mire fijamente, se detuvo por completo y miro el piso

_Sabes que no te quiere_

_No te trata como el debe mujer (no debe tocarte otra vez)_

_Y Si te rompió el corazón y no pensó_

_En el gran dolor que te causo (no debe tocarte otra vez)_

_Quédate aquí conmigo (quédate)_

_Búscame y te daré alivio_

_Quédate aquí conmigo. . ._

-videl no quise- intente disculparme, por alguna razón que no se cual, pero ella me interrumpió

-¡si, si! Lo amo volvería con él, aun así me mataría…no sabes cuánto deseo que al que amara fueras ¡tú!...así estaría mucho mejor…-me acerque a ella

Me sentí muy mal cuando afirmo que daría su vida solo por el...o bueno eso me dio a entender, aunque ella deseaba amarme, eso era lo confuso

-nunca dejare que te toque de nuevo, videl yo…-tome un gran bocado de aire

Vamos gohan

Ten valor gohan estúpido, vamos ella quiere enamorarse de ti, dale una oportunidad de amarse

-¡hola bro!-esa voz la conozco perfectamente, si y como de costumbre nada mas llega y lo arruina todo

Solté el aire…

¡Voy a matarlo lo hare y sin piedad!

SHIA: tiene 24 años, el año próximo entrara a trabajar, es mi desgraciado mejor amigo, es igual de alto que yo, sus ojos son azules y aparte tiene apariencia emo (con el cabello tipo Justin bibier) es extremadamente loco y le encanta jugar tiene mente de niño…

IRESA: es la novia de shia y una de mis mejores amigas, es como mi hermana, es rubia también de ojos azules y su cabello ya era más largo, le rosaba los hombros

Ambos eran nuestros mejores amigos desde la preparatoria…

Pero surgió el compromiso y nos separamos

-¿videl? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto el emo anonadado viendo a Scarlett

-¡Videl!-iresa se lanzo a Scarlett

-iresa-di9jo videl en voz baja mientras su amiga la abrazaba y lloraba con ella

Shia también fue y se formo un abrazo de tres, como extraño esos días

Ninguna dificultad para ser feliz

-corazoncito te extrañe mucho-dijo shia

-¡que nunca te olvidaras de eso!-dijo molesta

-no-sonrió lo más que pudo

Un emo feliz...

-videl nadie puede olvidar eso-dijo iré y todos empezamos a reír

-corazón con s…-shia se hecho una gran carcajada

-paso hace mucho…-ella intentaba esconder unas risas y su sonrojo era muy notable

Creo que shia me había comentado que le gustaba videl y por eso la trataba así, aun recuerdo ese día sentí lo peor, mi mejor amigo le atraía a la persona que más quiero

Claro que shia se dio cuenta después que era más una hermandad

Y me resulto bueno que no le gustara videl, pues me dejaba el camino libre, aunque después llego el idiota de shasper

Pero un día me hiso la peor broma de la historia, y ese fue mi primer reporte escolar mi madre casi muere al saber que yo me había peleado con shia solo porque me dijo que había besado a videl, claro que ella pensó que nos empezamos a golpear porque shia me escupió

-videl lo siento mucho, pero lo bueno que estas bien-dijo iresa abrazando a videl

Creo que iresa y shia ya sabían todo lo que había ocurrido

-nosotros te apoyaremos-shia le dijo a videl mientras se acercaba a iresa

-muchas gracias amigos

Empezó la canción de dirty dancing de los NEW KIDS ON THE BLOCK ( .com/watch?v=Ji_l0GvKpL4 )

Una de nuestras favoritas

-cálida vamos a bailar- le dijo shia a su novia

Mire fijamente a videl y ella me sonrió

Me acerque y como si entre nosotros hubiera una especie de telepatía empezamos a bailar

Coloque mi mano derecha en su definida cintura

No tienes idea lo mucho que te amo

Tan difícil es decirlo….

Creo que si

Cuando iba casi a acabar la canción videl puso la cabeza en mi hombro

-ahorita vengo…-susurro

Y rápidamente se alejo de mí, creo que iba al baño

Mi camisa se sentía húmeda…videl estaba sudando o llorando

Mi preocupación no pudo ser mayor cuando iresa entro desesperada al baño de mujeres

Fui donde estaba el rubio que me veía raro

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte y me miro como el sorprendido

-videl…se siente mal…

Tome a mi amigo del hombro y lo lleve hasta la entrada al baño de mujeres

-gohan… no podemos entrar-dijo shia lógicamente

Estaba muy preocupado por ella…y para terminarla estaba una maldita canción de reggaetón a todo su sonido haciéndome estresar mas…

-Videl-

No podía soportarlo más mi garganta ardía demasiado, me había cansado de vomitar

Iresa me sujetaba el cabello o la peluca, eso es lo que menos importa, me siento mareada asqueada y peor aun con dolor de cabeza

-creo que ya estoy bien- dije levantándome

Iresa como buena amiga me apoyo mucho

Me limpiaba la boca con el agua congelada que había en ese antro

-videl…estas enferma…-dijo iresa mirándome seriamente

-no solo es el alcohol-dije repentinamente

-videl nunca te habías puesto así por beber una copa…soy tu mejor amiga dime…has tenido sexo

No podía creer lo fácil que lo decía mi mejor amiga, ya que para ella ese tema lo conocía muy bien por lo que veo anda con shia y los rumores de que ellos siempre se escondían para hacer sus "cosas" creo que era verdad

-claro que no, iresa sabes que prometí ser virgen hasta el matrimonio….-ella me interrumpió

Se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano

-amiga tienes que tenerme confianza muy bien sabemos como es shasper, mira yo hice eso mi primera vez con shia, antes de ser novios, lo hice siendo amigos y nunca te lo dije por vergüenza, pero él y yo nos amamos a morir, y se que cuando amas a una persona eres capaz de dar todo por ella, videl dime la verdad shasper y tu tuvieron relaciones sexuales…

Mi mundo parecía más obscuro al recordar ese día

…

(Fin del capítulo 8, inicio del capítulo 9 :) (¡ADVERTENCIA LEMON!) (¡No se crean! Es un lemon a mi estilo)

…

-videl, dime la verdad, shasper y tu tuvieron relaciones sexuales….

Todo mi mundo se obscurecía en solo pensar en ese día lleno de dolor y sufrimiento…

-bueno yo…-intente explicar-creo…

Iresa abrió los ojos como platos

-videl…dime que paso detalladamente…

Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer parecían inundados…

Es mi mejor amiga lo tengo que decir aparte ella me puede entender, es mujer

-era una noche tan bonita el llego un poco pasado de copas no tanto como antes, pero esta vez me deje tocar, me recorrió sus asquerosas manos por todo mi cuerpo-solo de recordarlo me da asco-y el trato de hacerlo…pero fue tan rápido, solo quería "penetrarme" entiendes…

-el siempre decía que te iba a quitar lo virgen…ese es como su trofeo, quitarle lo virgen a la hija de un millonario, que mas…-dijo tomándome mis dos manos que estaban congeladas

-solo me quito mi pantalón y mi ropa interior…no fue nada "romántico" hubiera sido una violación si no lo pateo…-empezó a llorar y ella me abrazo

-videl…y si el solo "entro un poco" puede que si estés embarazada…

-Gohan-

Se dice que la curiosidad mato al gato, y yo soy ese estúpido gato, por poner la oreja junto a la puerta de ese maldito baño escuche algo que nunca hubiera querido escuchar…

Mi videl embarazada…

Porque maldita sea esta es mi jodida vida, no puede ser peor….

El suicidio sería una forma placentera de morir… ¡maldita sea!

Videl y yo nunca se podrá ser…

Se abrió aquella puerta donde salió videl con iresa

-gohan podrías llevar a videl a descansar está muy mal-

Tome a videl del brazo para que se apoyara en mí, iresa me acompaño hasta el auto con shia

Videl subió al auto de copiloto y se recostó un poco, dándome la oportunidad de estar solo con iresa

-lo oí todo…-la mire seriamente

-gohan…lo sé, la amas…pero…

-¡Que! Es una estupidez es una maldición, que está pasando esto esta jodido-nunca me había expresado así de feo

-gohan…no grites…y yo quiero a videl tanto como tú y sabes que yo la apoyare en lo que decida hacer, eso deberías hacerlo tu…

-Yo la amo-dije en voz baja-y ese bebe que está esperando puede nacer mal, shasper la golpeo hace un mes… tu cres que ese bebe este bien formado

-solo hay que tratar…-la interrumpí

-no puedo….adiós y cuidare d ella no se preocupen llamen más tarde…

Diciendo esto subí al auto, videl se había quedado dormida

A decir verdad su estomago estaba abultado y ella desde que ha estado conmigo no le ha tocado su periodo, porque no me di cuenta antes

El camino fue tan largo y a la vez tan corto, cargar a videl no era novedad, pero cargar a una videl con un bebe era más difícil

Ella se despertó en el elevador

-bájame-yo la ignoré

El elevador se detuvo en el piso de mi departamento

Ella insistía con bajarla pateando y cosas así pero lo ignore

La lleve hasta mi habitación y la arroje un poco brusco en la cama

-¡oye que te pasa, te estás aprovechando de mi!-dijo muy enojado sentándose en la coma juntando sus rodillas

-no me siento bien-lo único que pude decir

-Claro yo estoy perfecta, primero me dedicas esa estúpida canción, me hiciste ver que soy una idiota por que aun lo amo y también que nunca podre olvidarlo…no se qué hare gohan

Odio cuando llora y sus ojos son más claros, cuando llora y sus mejillas se enrojecen, cuando llora se me parte el corazón

-yo no tenía idea….-ella me interrumpió

-TU NUNCA SABES NADA- me miro fijamente con esos ojos azules como el océano

Tenía ganas de morir

-gohan…-se lanzo a mí, abrazándome con mucha fuerza-quiero este bebe

El bebe aun ni tenía su cuerpo bien formado y ya estaba causando molestias

-videl ese niño…tú lo sabes…puede estar destormado…o casi muerto

-no tengo la ilusión de ser madre…aun-me dijo

-mira mañana comprare una prueba casera de embarazo tal vez solo es un retrasó y ascos…

Ojala fuera eso

Mi corazón está hecho pedazos

La deje recostada en la cama y ella empezó a relajarse

-tienes que descansar…-dije y me coloque junto a ella

-pero no te alejes…

Ayer fue uno de los peores días que he vivido

Es un sufrimiento enorme saber que la persona que amas está enamorada de alguien más

Y aun peor…

Que la persona que ames este embarazada del otro

De ese otro violador, infiel, golpeador, y tal vez asesino si es que el bebe de videl es abortado

Lo más importante para mi es ella y que sea feliz y si para eso tengo que sacrificarme lo hare y si también tengo que cuidar esa criatura lo hare….

Ella entre sus sueños tocaba su vientre y a la misma vez me abrazaba, tal vez imaginaba que yo era shasper

-te quiero soy feliz contigo…-dijo

La abrase y me empecé a quedar dormido junto a ella

-y yo a ti…

_-gracias gohan…_

_HOLA!_

Gracias por comentar (presión) pero como el mundo se iba a acabar decidí subir este cap haha! Lo siento por tardar es que ustedes saben los exámenes y también porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer (dormir) espero que les allá gustado mi mini lemon, no puedo hacer mucho…. Ah por cierto les pongo en donde acaba el capitulo 8 para que vean que si les junto dos capítulos, hay mucho por hacer aun… mi historia aun no acaba…gracias por comentar y no duden que el próximo capítulo sea pronto me encanto escribir la ultima parte

El video que iba a subir a youtube se perdió solo lo tengo en mi facebook tratare de guardarlo o no se para subirlo después es como una introducción a mi fanfic sencilla luego les paso el link

Gracias por todo espero sus comentarios y criticas ¡Feliz fin del mundo! La CANCION DEL INICIO ES NO DEBE TOCARTE de Alexis y fido ( no soy reggaetonera pero esa canción le quedo perfecto)

Hasta pronto

Videl362/yamilna


	9. Todo se vino abajo

-GOHAN-

Estaba semi-dormido, creo que eran como las 9:30 am, la verdad no me importa la hora, pero lo que está pasando es maravilloso

Videl, dormida en mis brazos solo la abrazo y acaricio su cabello suave sedoso y con su aroma característico de fresa

Ojala esto fuera eterno, su respiración era como música para mis oídos, no podría amarla más

Pero al solo recordar amarla más, me viene a la mente el bebe

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido, empezó a arrugar su nariz y se fue alejando de mí

Con sus manos empezó a tallarse sus ojos, como siempre digo parece una pequeña niña…una Little mom como las muñecas esas

-buenos días-dije mientras ella bostezaba

-hola-cerro sus ojos muy fuerte, al parecer algo no le agradaba

De un momento a otro ya no estaba a mi lado, se levanto rápido al baño

Y yo como ayer la seguí hasta la puerta del baño

Se escuchaban unos ruidos muy desagradables…ella volvió vomitar

Los minutos pasaron y ella salió del baño al verme en la puerta se sonrojo

-yo…-la interrumpí

-¿estás bien?

-creo….

Como siempre ella tan ingenua

-videl….-

Era tan difícil para mí empezar el día mal, saben LA AMO es el amor de mi vida, lo sé he enamorado un par de veces como cualquier estúpido adolecente me eh equivocado como ella, pero estoy seguro cuando digo que es la indicada para ser la madre de mis hijos, la dueña de mi hogar y de mi corazón

Puse en sus manos una cajita rosa, parecida a las cajas de pomadas

-ya es el momento-le dije tomando demasiado valor

Ella no me respondió solo fue al baño…

Era horrible esperar tanto tiempo, me amargare todo el día, pero yo la amo, demasiado, tal vez ella no quiera formar una familia conmigo pero ese bebe podría ser mi sobrino y lo cuidare mucho, claro que si videl quiere empezar otra vez no permitiré que sea con un golpeador violador ni nada por el estilo y yo vi8vire resignado a encontrar a otra mujer perfectamente para mi, o algún hombre

¡Diablos! Hasta lo gay se me está pegando no puede ser, estoy desesperado

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos y videl salió del baño

-gohan…solo queda esperar…iré a desayunar- no me dejo decir nada y se fue rápido a la cocina

Por más que hullas mi pequeña princesa tendremos que afrontar la cruda realidad

La curiosidad por saber el resultado fue mayor entre a ese baño, el baño de la sala, ya que en el baño de mi habitación videl no quería hacer esa prueba

Al entrar todo esta impecable pareciese que anda mala iba pasar ahí

Pero, ella escondió la prueba ya que no estaba en ningún lugar

Empezó a buscarla, pero no se veía nada, por mi desgracia encontré un pedazo amarillo detrás de la taza del baño

Era la prueba de embarazo…

Leí mil veces las instrucciones antes de darle la cajita a videl

Así que no había error

Ella está embarazada….

Y nuestra vida acabada…

…..

-VIDEL-

Me siendo agobiada, todo me da vueltas, podría tranquilizarme un poco necesito pastillas…

¡Que solo hay esto para comer!

Estoy malditamente estresada

Puse canciones coreanas para intentar tranquilizarme, pero ni Mozart me tranquilizaría en este momento

Un ruido, un pequeño ruido me distrajo de esos malditos pensamientos, de mi bebe

Una falda escolar color rojo cuadriculada, una niña rubia de ojos claros llorando frente a mí

-marron, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte tomándola de las manos

Ella estaba completamente destruida ella lloraba demasiado,

-videl necesito tu ayuda…

Apenas podía hablar, algo muy malo ocurría

-sabes princesa que yo siempre te eh apoyado y siempre lo hare ¿cuéntame porque estas así?

Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-videl…acabo de hablar con trunks de algo muy serio, y creo que terminamos…

Sentí un dolor interno muy poderoso

-¿Cómo que creo, por que fue?

Ella tomo aire y soltó un suspiro

-fue mi culpa…videl solo mía…

Repentinamente gohan dio un grito que se escucho en todo el departamento, haciendo suspender la plática con marron e ir con él a ver que ocurría

El veía el piso profundamente como si este estuviera desapareciendo

-videl…-me mostro en sus manos una tira color morada, era una prueba de embarazo

Y era positiva

Gohan tenía los ojos inundados el no aguantaba el llanto…

Pero yo estaba inconforme…

El no debía de llorar…

-gohan… mi prueba era rosada…

El alzó la vista confundió, mientras yo sacaba de mi bolcillo mi prueba de embarazo rosada

El me la arrebato y la miro profundamente…

No pasaron ni 5 segundos para que él se lanzara a mí con un cálido abrazo

Sentí tranquilidad, el aun no decía nada y me sentía demasiado segura en sus fuertes brazos

-no estás embarazada…-dijo sonriéndome

Le respondí la sonrisa, me sentí tan feliz de no ser madre

Pero…aun…

-esa prueba es mía…-dijo la rubia

Gohan y yo nos quedamos viéndola mientras ella lloraba

-trunks…y yo terminamos por lo mismo…

No pude resistirme más y abrace a marron

-tranquila niña, tu y yo hablaremos…-dije intentándola consolar

-¿Dónde está trunks…?-gohan interrumpió

Ella miro a gohan…

-le dije que estaba embarazada, en el elevador y termine con el…supongo que sigue ahí…

Gohan se fue de ahí, creo que iba a hablar con él, mientras yo hablaría con ella…

-bien pequeña vamos a hablar…-tome su mano y nos fuimos a sentar en la sala

….

-GOHAN-

El elevador seguía ocupado por más que apretaba ese botón, no se detenía

Pasaron 15 minutos e izo una parada ¡por fin!

Entre rápidamente antes de que la puerta se cerrara

Y ahí estaba el estúpido niño con grandezas de adulto con cabello morado, apretando todos los botones del elevador

-¿quieres matarte?-recordé que él es claustrofóbico

-la verdad, si-dijo crudamente

Me recargue en la pared mientras disfrutaba el subir y bajar del elevador

-¿Cómo es posible que no usaras protección? ¡Trunks yo les compro los condones!

Me miro por primera vez

-¡lose gohan! Las cosas me salieron mal… creí que no me pasaría, ¡la amo!-el empezó a llorar

-creí que nunca les pasaría, lo sé son adolecentes…pero creí que era más posible eso en goten…

A decir verdad goten era más loco que trunks

-si goten toca a mi hermana lo mato, por eso ellos nunca han tenido…pero yo por curiosidad lo intente y ahora me arrepiento mejor me hubiera abstenido hasta el matrimonio ¡que hare gohan!-grito desesperado

Ambos en ese elevador que parecía que nunca iba a parar nos encontramos

-si de verdad la amas la tendrás que apoyar, y salir adelante con esto trunks…

-pero vegeta y sus padres…-interrumpí

-estas idiota si piensas en abortar, es mejor que ese bebe nazca, yo me encargo de sus padres, tu mientras tanto acabas los estudios, la ventaja que tienes es que tu familia es millonaria, pero si es necesario tienes que trabajar para marron y ese bebe, no la abandones..

-nunca pensé hacerlo…pero ella me termino…

Mi querido hermano, está pasando por una etapa muy difícil, y yo como su hermano mayor tendré que apoyarlo, a él y mi futuro sobrino

-no te rindas…-le dije

Y la puerta del elevador se detuvo en el piso 3…

…

-VIDEL-

-cariño no se te ocurra abortar, eso es lo peor, mira ese bebe tiene que nacer sano y salvo, yo seré la madrina si quieres…

-no es solo eso tengo solo 16 años… mis padres me mataran…-ella no paraba de llorar

-marron yo me encargo de eso, mira si quieres busco un lugar para que te quedes, y obviamente tenemos que ver un doctor mañana mismo de eso yo me encargo…

Ella suspiro mientras acariciaba su vientre

Pero esa podría haber sido yo, la embarazada la de la vida arruinada

Yo no me imaginaba ser madre a mi edad, pero muchos menos me imaginaban a marron y trunks siendo papas

-pero quiero ser madre soltera, no quiero obligar a trunks…

Yo me en salte

-¡Claro que sí! Si tu quieres puedes ser madre soltera no por eso te dejaremos de apoyar pero si trunks si se quiere hacer cargo de ese bebe tendrías que aceptarlo…

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y en eso entraron al departamento

El chico que embarazo a marron y gohan

-marron…-dijo el chico de cabello morado

Ella paró de llorar un tiempo dedicado a ver al chico

Trunks le tomo la mano a marron

-marron quiero hacerme cargo de ustedes, superaremos esto los 3…

El se llevo a su novia fuera del departamento a hablar más a solas, dejándome con gohan

Gohan se acerco a mí y me abrazo,

-adolecentes inmaduros…

Lo mire fijamente, creo que él no sabía que yo pude haber sido la embarazada inmadura

-como van cambiando las cosas…-dije suspirando

-lo bueno es que no fuiste tú también, hubiera sido más difícil…

-lo sé-me empecé a tallar los ojos

Creo que todo se iba a solucionar yo sin maltratos mi próximo sobrino gohan y su trabajo, todo iba muy bien…

La tarde se paso un poco lenta y con tortura

Gohan me invito a cenar a un gran restaurante que estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad

Me puse una blusa verde y unos jeans, con sus zapatos verdes un poco altos

Gohan portaba una camisa de manga corta negra y sus jeans negros con sus converses blancos, simplemente guapo

Ambos estábamos muy callados en el auto llevábamos 5 minutos de haber salido y el no había dicho nada

Tengo que empezar yo, tan siquiera

-gohan… ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Algo es algo

El se empezó a reír

-perfectamente bien le di un golpe a Enrique, y no se dieron cuenta que fui yo…sabes…yo lo odio

Me empecé a reír

-pues lo sé, ser el consentido del jefe es difícil, y más cuando algunos empleados le tiene celos, porque él es muy guapo fuerte y musculoso…

Gohan se hecho una carcajada enorme

-¡sobre todo musculoso!-se bufo

Intentamos hacer esta noche una noche más divertida

Enrique es igual a shaggy scooby doo pero en feo

Gohan puso atención en la pista

Claro el es un hombre precavido y cuidadoso, y él nunca dejaría que por un descuido nos veamos afectados, creo nunca se lo perdonaría

-gohan-

Sentí todo tan tranquilo algo estaba mal…

No sé como ocurrió esto solo, vi un auto que se atravesó frente a nosotros obligándome a frenar

Videl se asusto por tremenda sacudida que dio el auto, ella tenía la mirada hacia abajo

Un auto plateado del año 2005, y el conductor era alto rubio con una cabellera hasta los hombros peinada en una cola de caballo

Sonreí mentalmente

¡CHINGA TU MADRE MALDITO DESTINO!

¡Porque te esfuerzas en joderme! No es suficiente dolor en mi vida

Lo único bueno es que videl no lo había notado y ella aun no había alzado la vista

Rápido tome la cabeza de videl y agache más su cabeza, ella se quejo

-videl no alces la mirada por favor no lo hagas-respire profundo

-¿Qué?-dijo confusa

El auto se fue, parecía tomada…por suerte no nos reconoció

-pásate ala parte de atrás, te acuestas con la cabeza hacia abajo-le dije y ella me obedeció

Al pasarse a la parte de atrás su pantalón se bajo un poco y yo por el retrovisor aproveche a ver su ropa interior, era color blanco con detalles de colores

Soy un pervertido en todo momento

Ella se recostó y yo avance

-videl el auto que se atravesó era tu padre….

Creo que mi mentira era una ¡estupidez!

Videl no dijo nada…

-mejor comemos en casa, no me quiero arriesgar ¿compramos pizza?

Me dijo tan desanimada, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho que era shasper?

-ok…

Tome una ruta distinta para ir a la pizzería y videl no se movía, creo que tenía miedo

Pero algo estaba mal un auto estaba detrás de nosotros

Busque un lugar baldío donde la gente no pudiera vernos, y claro es de noche y con los cristales obscuros de mi auto no podrían ver de mas

Y lo que me esperaba shasper me estaba siguiendo…

Me estacione y vi que él se acercaba

…

-videl-

Gohan se estaba comportando raro, pero hacia todo lo posible para que no me descubriera mi padre

De repente el freno el auto, lo cual me asusto mas

-voltéate-dijo mientras cerro el auto y se acercaba ala parte de atrás

Me gire viendo el techo del auto y él se puso sobre mi

Me sentí un poco incomoda

El empezó a acariciar mi cintura

-perdona, quiero que se aleje-dijo y con sus labios empezó a rosar mi cuello aparentando otra cosa

Me sonroje mucho, podía sentir el calor de gohan

Gohan tenía razón había que disimular y si mi padre llegara a ver eso se alejaría, gohan es un genio…

Un genio pervertido

Y yo empecé a rosar mis labios también en su cuello, de esa forma nuestros rostros no se veían

El tomo mi cabello y lo movía mucho, me estaba despeinando

Esto estaba llegando a otro grado

Y yo admito fue mi error, por empezar a besar bien su cuello…los roces se volvieron en besos

Y gohan izo lo mismo

Se notaba que esto estaba mal, muy mal, somos amigos… ¡al diablo con eso!

-Gohan-

Mi cuerpo empezaba a "reaccionar" ante los besos de videl en el cuello, y yo soy hombre

No pude aguantar mucho tenia la necesidad de acariciar sus glúteos

¿Por qué tengo que ser un hombre?

Me separe de ella no podía seguir así, ella se podría arrepentir

Tener nuestra primera vez en un auto, a escondidas de su ex y siendo amigos, como shia e iresa lo hicieron ¡no gracias!

Mire con cuidado de que nadie estuviera y efectivamente no había nadie, creo que shasper se había ido

-gohan…no hay que irnos…-ella me miraba con sus brillantes ojos sus labios húmedos y su cabello alborotado

Como decirle que me muero por tener con ella un poco de "faje" y que deseo que sea la primera mujer en mi vida, la amo demasiado como para bajar su reputación así

-videl ven duérmete en una hora iremos a casa…-la abrase y deje que se recostara en mis brazos

Mi auto era un tipo deportivo por eso era un poco incomodo pero ella ama dormir, así que dormiría rápido….

Pero el auto se puso frente a nosotros y shasper salió del auto

No me quedaba otra que salir

-espérame videl…no salgas por nada del mundo…-

-gohan… es shasper…-ella empezó a temblar

-¡no temas, se fuerte estoy aquí el no te va a volver a tocar!

Me moví a la parte delantera para poder salir dejando a videl en la parte de atrás

Y Salí del auto cerrando bruscamente la puerta

Y él me miraba a mí y el interior de mi auto

-¡oh! Gohan cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo has estado amigo?-dijo sonriendo hipócritamente

Me da una rabia verlo

-¿¡qué quieres!

Tengo que contenerme para no matarlo…

No aun…

-a mi prometida…

…..

Continuara…?

Hola!

Años sin vernos no creen? Si si los espante con el embarazo, pero ni modo así lo quise hacer cambie las cosas pero creo que saldrá bien

Lo del auto de besos con gohan y videl mil disculpas se que a muchos no les agrada el lemon pero es una forma de atraer a lectores y eso es lo que me interesa,

Gracias a los que leen y comentan y a los que leen y a los que nada mas pasan y se salen a todos!

QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE OCURRIERA? HACEPTO TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS

Si quieren comunicarse conmigo mis datos están en el perfil, face, twitter, corre, tipo de sangre, celular, numero de casa, el nombre de mi primera mascota ,etc etc XD

GRATCIAS

Atte..

Videl362/Yamilna


	10. No caeré y no caeré

Lo siento mucho por los fans de pan y trunks, para ser sincera amo esta pareja como cualquiera, pero no se preocupen pan tendrá una buena pareja, no será trunks, porque increíblemente se llevarían muchísimos años, por eso invente el embarazo de marron

Personajes originarios de DRAGON BALL Z

-¿¡qué quieres!

Tengo que contenerme para no matarlo…

No aun…

-a mi prometida…

La rabia era insoportable quería golpearlo a morir, sacarle todos sus órganos dejarlo tirado en el suelo y después arroyarlo con mi auto

Maldito

-ella no te quiere entiéndelo…-

-¡oh por dios! Me ama, soy su prometido y vengo por ella porque ella aun se quiere casar conmigo

Me dolían sus palabras eran pura verdad

-no dejare que la toques de nuevo imbécil-le grite

Sonrió

-le vengo a pedir perdón inepto

Cerré mis puños con mucha fuerza

-pero mira ahí viene mi nenita hermosa

Gire mi mirada a ver lo que decía el idiota de shasper y ahí estaba ella, con lagrimas en sus ojos y con cara de sufrimiento

-videl…-la mire, no puedo enojarme por no haberme obedecido, yo le mentí

Caminaba hacia nosotros más bien hacia mí

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!-dijo ella con rabia

Se puso a mi lado derecho

-mi amor esto ya acabo deja de jugar a las escondidas y regresa conmigo, recuerda que la boda es en un par de semanas…

Maldito hijo de perra shasper que no podía largarse de esta vida y dejarla en paz

-Maldito me golpeaste y casi abusas de mi… ¡no regresare!-por fin videl se había tomado el valor de decir algo así, la pregunta es que si de verdad lo iba a dejar ir

-perdóname esa vez estaba muy tomado…-el dio un paso hacia nosotros

Videl se puso detrás de mí y asomo su cabeza para seguir viéndolo

-lárgate-gruño ella

-nena-el se acerco mas y toco el hombro de videl

Enseguida reacciones y le quite bruscamente la mano de enzima

-lárgate de aquí no la busques y no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo, o te ira mal…-le dije muy enojado

-pero…nenita…-insistió

-¡vete!-le grito ella

El puso una cara de enojado y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su auto

-escúchame bien no será la última vez que nos veremos… ¡regresare por ti videl!-el subió a su auto y se fue

Videl puso su frente en mi espalda y empezó a llorar

-videl… vi estoy aquí no te pasara nada mientras estemos juntos… ¿ok?

-no me alejare de ti nunca, gracias gohan…

Ya cuando creí que todo estaba mejorando, cuando pensé que lo estaba olvidando, cuando empezaba a juntar las piezas de su corazón, aparece él y lo arruina todo

¿Por qué me pasa esto?

El destino nos separo para hacernos mal a ambos y ¿lo haría de nuevo?

Si tan solo videl no se hubiera ido con el….tampoco diga que conmigo, pero con otro que la quisiera y que la hiciera realmente feliz, con eso me conformaría

¡Por que diablos no es así!

La amo de verdad

Sé que tendré que tener más cuidado y también empezar de nuevo con ella

Volverla hacer sonreír

Pero… ¿Cómo?

Subimos al auto y para distraernos un poco di mil vueltas por todos lados videl estaba recargada en el cristal mirando el paisaje obscuro, me preocupara que le doliera demasiado

-videl…sé que es difícil, pero no quiero que estés así

Ella me miro

-es que gohan si sintieras esto, quiero hacerme la fuerte, y la verdad sin tu ayuda, si tu no hubieras estado ahí…si me hubiera ido con él, porque soy débil ante el…

Me preocupaba su forma de decir las cosas

-pero tu bien sabes que nunca me alejare de ti, hasta que tú quieras…

-nunca-susurro

La noche se me había hecho eterna

Pare en una estación para cargar el tanque de gasolina

-espérame aquí-

Salí del auto y empecé a cargar la gasolina

Me recargue en el auto, no sé qué hacer pensar o decir…

La noche perfecta con un poco de lluvia, que no me importo deje que el agua mojara mi cuerpo mire al cielo pidiendo una solución a todo esto….

Mire de reojo a videl y la vi con su mirada en una mini pantalla, su celular

No sé cómo pude pero abrí rápido el auto me introduje en el no me importaba que se mojaran sus finos asientos y le quite el teléfono

Me daban ganas de reclamarle, pero ella me veía con unos ojos tan brillantes como si ella no tuviera la culpa…y la verdad no la tenía…

-te dejo un mensaje shia…-dijo con esos ojos enormes y hermosos

Me avergoncé un poco había olvidado mi celular

-perdón….-dije y creo que me sonroje

Revise el mensaje:

_Gohan, cuida mucho a videl de shasper el estará tras de ella si quieres ayuda sabes que cuentas con nosotros los rubios mañana te llamo espero que estén bien, tengo que contarte algo importante, aunque puede esperar para mañana_

Me sorprendió leer este mensaje, shia escribió bien y no puso ni un icono, creo que lo había escrito iresa

Espere que terminara de cargar el tanque para salir de ahí

Subí al auto y videl aun estaba muy callada

Y yo, muy mojado

Arranque el coche pero videl abrió la boca

-te vas a enfermar quítate la camisa-dijo viendo mi camisa húmeda

-no como crees- me reí

Yo soy muy invulnerable soy fuerte ni que fuera videl, para enfermarme tanto

Una comezón empezó por dentro de mi nariz, y sentí como mi corazón se detenía por un segundo

-salud…ya ves te lo dije…-me reprocho videl

-ok, ok-me quite la camisa quedando solo en mi pantalón, puse aire un poco caliente en el auto

Videl me miraba con atención

-gohan…que buen cuerpo tienes…-dijo un poco apenada

-este…gracias…-empecé a reírme como idiota

Creo que el camino de regreso se me hiso más corto, y no dejaba de pensar en ella, creo que siempre pienso en videl…

Llegamos al departamento por la madrugada y lo primero que ella hizo fue corriendo a acostarse en mi cama a dormir

Ojala que para mañana este mejor por lo que acaba de pasar…

Deje mi celular y mi cartera en mi habitación, me dirigí al cuarto de goten y trunks, también pobres de ellos sufren mucho

Abrí despacio la puerta para no despertarlos, y ahí estaba goten votado en el suelo con un tipo de sabanas como su cama, y en la cama estaban trunks y marron durmiendo abrazados y el tenia su mano en el vientre de marron

Eran tan jóvenes…se van a arruinar la vida…

Ella tan frágil y tan inocente, y el tan estúpido

Si estuviera en su lugar no sabría que hacer

Recorrí todo el departamento buscando paz, mi busca era inútil a menos de que me quite el cerebro

Me senté en el sofá de la sala intentando pegar el ojo, pero aunque me muriera de sueño mis pensamientos no me dejaban dormir

4:55 am

No sé si me dormí o no, solo sé que no dejo de pensar, por dios, ¿Cómo estará videl?

5:56 am

¡Videl! Grite una vez pero era tarde, el daño estaba hecho la bala atravesó su pecho haciéndola caer al suelo, el manchado de sangre sin ni una vergüenza se hecho una carcajada, me sentía tan impotente…de no haber podido salvar a videl, mi amada…

Maldita sea, mejor no duermo a tener estos sueños…envés de soñar eróticamente con videl sueño que la matan, no puedo evitarlo ella es mi mayor temor

7:00 am

Listo ya dormí demasiado….estoy súper cansado, me levante del sofá y fui a la cocina

Empecé a prepararme un café

Valla que estaba cansado, fue una noche difícil, mucha azúcar por ahora no quería amargarme más, era demasiado temprano me tomare mi tiempo

…

9:12 am

Nada bueno en tv solo malas noticias, fui a mi habitación por mi iphone y lo primero que me encontré era a videl abrazando una almohada, ella estaba muy dormida ni sintió mi presencia

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, era el celular de videl que había recibido un mensaje, yo lo guarde ese celular está en mis manos, porque videl podía cometer otro error

Y si era un mensaje de shasper

**Mi amor ya sé donde estas ya voy por ti, por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo, baja estoy aquí**

Agradezco a mi mismo de no haber roto el celular la última vez, ahora sé que tengo que salvar a videl

Primero creo que iré abajo para que shasper no entre

Rápido Salí de mi departamento a medio vestir, corrí por las escaleras

Por dios espero que esto sea el final de todo…

Aunque puede ser solo el principio

Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, no era el momento para un infarto…espero que solo sea un mal presentimiento

Y por desgracia era la realidad, el estaba sentado en la plantaba baja del edificio mirando el techo como un tonto

-¡oh! Gohan que sorpresa verte aquí tan temprano-creo que lo idiota nunca se le quito

-oye me puedes dejar en paz-dije de buena manera

-si me devuelves lo que es mío…-dijo acercándose más a mí

-ella no es tuya ella se libero de ti, por suerte si no estuviera muerta…eres un maldito hijo de perra…-mi furia empezaba a salir

El se rio

-el nerd diciendo groserías calmado niño, solo dile a videl que regrese…

-sobre mi cadáver dejare que la mates imbécil….-

-eso se puede arreglar….

-Goten-

Mis parpados pesaban 125365 toneladas, no podía levantarme pero mi curiosidad era mayor

Me levante a ver mi celular, supongo que sería un mensaje de bura de seguro ya empezaría con sus cosas de venir a verme, y yo con mucho sueño

-tu tu nena tu- empecé a cantar sin importarme que trunks y marron estuvieran aun dormidos

El mensaje era de gohan, y decía: goten saca a videl del departamento y escóndela shasper está aquí….

…

No sentí ni el viento en mi cara ni el ruido que hice al abrir y azotar las puertas

-videl despierta-grite y la con ms brazos la alce apenas pesaba un poco más que bura

-¡qué demonios!-dijo ella

-videl cállate es una emergencia-dije cargándola fuera del departamento

-goten-dijo trunks que venía acompañado de marron

-es shasper…

Videl se quedo callada y trunks se sorprendió

-marron no salgas quédate aquí-dijo y me acompaño

Salimos del departamento y fuimos los tres al elevador, pero alguien subía…

-gohan-

El sonido del elevador nos indico que paro en algún piso ni idea cual allá sido yo estaba muy concentrado en el cuello de shasper, el me había dado un golpe en la mejilla algo leve en cambio yo le di uno en el estomago y aun nos estamos sujetando

Shasper me empujo cayendo en el suelo y el encima de el

Por desgracia había personas viéndonos y nada más y nada menos que goten trunks y videl

-Mi amor-dijo shasper pero le di un golpe en la boca asiéndolo callar

Me aleje de él y me levante rápido

-ahora regrésame a videl-dijo escupiendo sangre

-te dije que no…

Nos alejamos lo más posible de el

-shasper lo nuestro termino entiéndelo ya no te quiero ver quiero empezar de nuevo yo sola no te necesito estaré bien y mucho mejor sin vete antes de que te demande….

Quede boquiabierto

-gohan no debiste de pelearte…tienes marcas…-dijo tocándome la mejilla

-no tantas como las tuyas-dije con rabia aun

Ella me soltó inmediatamente

-¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR PERR…!

-¡Atrévete a decirle así y te mato!-lo interrumpí a gritos

La rabia recorría mi cuerpo

Gohan…susurro videl varias veces pero la ignore

El elevador sonó otra vez y una chica de cabello azul y ropa color rojo estaba en el…

-¡Bura!-grito goten

La chica sorprendida fue tomada por shasper fuertemente

-Me devuelven a videl y les doy a esta hermosura

Hubo un silencio por parte de nosotros

Trunks se echo a reír

-De que te ríes mocoso…llevare a esta chica a un prostíbulo me pagaran bien-dijo sínicamente

-¡oye eso no!-dijo bura pegándole una patada en la barbilla dejándolo en el suelo

Goten se bufo

-No me conoces estúpido-dijo bura corriendo con su novio y abrazándolo

Shasper se levanto…

-Videl yo me rindo, viviré mi vida y dejare que vivas la tuya…pero nunca olvidaras tu primer amor…

El se fue….

1 mes después….

Videl estaba mas calmada, las cosas iban mucho mejor, empiezo a creer que ya era el momento, pero si le digo algo sobe mi amor asía ella, podría dejarme de hablar e irse lejos…

No sé qué hacer, por lo pronto tengo que solucionar otro problema

-Gohan yo ya hable con la mama de marron, krilin y bulma sobre el embarazo ya lo aceptaron y lo apoyaran…te toca hablar con vegeta…

-¡No! Eso es lo peor, le tengo miedo, no me hagas hacer eso…

-¡gohan te toca no seas así!-ella estaba molesta

Goten se acerco a nosotros…

-no se preocupen por vegeta trunks ya le dijo….

-¡Que!-gritamos gohan y yo

En eso entra trunks apoyándose de su novia embarazada marron

Tenía el ojo morad un brazo vendado y un collarín

-¿lo tomo mal?-dijo bufándose videl

Trunks sonrió

-y creí que krilin no estaba molesto…él y mi papa me masacraron

Pobre de trunks pero se lo merecía por tonto y despistado

….

-videl-

Querida videl tienes que empezar de cero volverte a enamorar…

Ojala me pudiera enamorar de gohan es tan dulce conmigo desde siempre y siempre se preocupa por mi…

Pero a ¿Quién le puede gustar alguien como yo?

Gohan parece un suave malvavisco cubierto por chocolate

Hablando de eso…

-gohan ¿aun tienes chocolates?

-claro dulzura…-

Y todo depende de mi corazón

….

¡Hola!

Como están perdón por la tardanza los extrañe, tuve ciertos problemas falleció mi tito(abuelito)(que quiero muchísimo) al cual le dedico esta historia por lo cual me esforzare para hacerla mucho mejor y que muchas personas la lean y que les guste

Ah otra cosa pasen a estos dos links:

.com/watch?v=qa9WA0FJdvk (youtube) o buscame como yamilna362

Este es un tipo video de esta historia todo mal hecho pero es que lo tengo desde hace mucho y dije ¿Por qué no?

.com/#/d3jlttb (deviantart) o buscame como videl362

Y este es un dibujo de videl y gohan que hice y luego edite espero que les guste

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar ya no tardare tanto

Atte.

Videl362 Yamilna


	11. Nunca te haré llorar

NUNCA TE HARE LLORAR

**-videl-**

Vi una nueva forma de vivir, una forma positiva, gracias a gohan mi mejor amigo, tal vez mi amor imposible… es tan guapo y tan cariñoso, es el chico perfecto a toda chica… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Sí, me enamorare de gohan para que el siga enamorado de Iresa, y solo me rompa mas mi corazón… y no puedo hacer nada más que volverme monja… ¡o trabajar!

Me levante puse un poco de música desde mi celular…sober de p!nk

Estaba muy inspirada, tal vez mi idioma se haya quedado en intermedio pero pude cantar desde mi corazón esta canción…

Y de estarme peinando mi cepillo se convirtió en un micrófono y la cama en el escenario

Y como un tomatazo en la cara sentí que abrieron la puerta y era nada menos que gohan

El se empezó a burlar

-¡eres todo una artista!-me grito bufándose

-¡gohan!-me sonroje

-sigue cantando….me gusta" tu ingles"-me dijo

-idiota…-lo mire a los ojos y sonrió

-Videl me quieres acompañar al rato a un lugar- él se sonrojo…creo

O ¿era solo mi imaginación?

-¿Por qué no?-me puse algo nerviosa

-ok- prepárate yo te avisare cuando

Salió gohan de la habitación

Me puse un poco paralizada, gohan nunca hacia ese tipo de propuestas…

A lo mejor me iba a llevar con su familia

¡Si, si!, la extraño mucho…pero porque lo pensé ahora eso no ocurrirá, todo lo que deseo nunca ocurre

Me empezare a vestir, abrí el cajón donde estaba mi ropa favorita

Me puse un blusón blanco de tirantes que venía con un pantalón ajustado negro y unos zapatos un poco altos que combinaban perfecto

Me hice una cola de caballo alta y como mi cabello era corto se veía muy bien

Al parecer gohan quería darme una sorpresa, aunque mi cumpleaños es dentro de 2 meses

Ojala que no me lleve a ningún parque acuático

Creo que ya no soy la de antes shasper me vale lo único que me importa es mi vida y mi familia, por supuesto también a gohan….

-**Gohan-**

Claro que sería difícil, a decir verdad demasiado difícil

Pero que va, nada puede con el gran gohan…

_Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón_

_Llenando tu alma de amor_

_Cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_No temas yo te cuidare_

_Solo…ámame…._

Esa canción que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, claro pues era lo único que estaba en ¡ella!

No lo puedo evitar, la amo

¿Cómo hacer que me ame?

Sin duda ese es mi mayor reto en la vida

TIEMPO DESPUES

**-videl-**

YA estábamos frente al auto, claro gohan aun no me decía nada

A lo mejor me quería perder en la calle como un perrito…aun que eso es muy cruel

-gohan ¿Por qué no me quieres decir a donde vamos?-lo mire mientras encendía el auto

-Solo sube-me dijo mientras yo me introducía al lugar del copiloto

-y bien… ¡¿dime!-exigí

-que parte de sorpresa n entendiste-me dijo mientras arranco el coche y empezó a manejar por a aquellas calles de mi ciudad natal

-tonto-susurre

-linda…-

No pude decir nada solo me limite a callarme y evitar su mirada

Puso el disco de mi amado Alejandro Sanz

Y claro no podía decirse más, ya que la primera canción fue amiga mía, la que tantas veces gohan cantaba en la ducha, la que siempre gohan cantaba en el karaoke cuando éramos jóvenes

Y ahora todo le concordaba… bueno casi

Eso era cada frase, palabra decía lo que él sentía por mí, yo era algo imposible para él o ¿no?, solamente en amistad supongo

Pero estos pensamientos son inútiles los borrare no me sirven

Al parecer el me llevo a un parque muy lindo por cierto, había muchos cerezo, yo lo amaba son hermosos

_Cuando vi tú sonrisa supe que estaría junto a ti_

_Juntos por siempre…_

Se estaciono y me miro, con esos lindos ojos característicos de gohan, me sonrió con un poco de nervios y salió del auto directamente a abrir mi puerta ofreciéndome su mano para que yo pudiera salir

_Y cuando me acerque a salir yo te invite…y me dijiste que jamás_

_Volverías a amar…_

Nos sentamos en una banca de aquel pequeño pero lindo parque, las flores de cerosos caían suavemente pareciendo una lluvia ligera de pétalos

_El te izo daño y también te engaño-_

-cierra los ojos- me dijo

Y lo obedecí

-ahora imagina tu vida ideal-me susurro

Tal vez mi vida ideal sería junto a ti

_Pero deja mostrarte que él no soy yo…_

-aun no abras los ojos- el tomo mis manos, me izo levantarme y me llevo con sumo cuidado a un lugar

_Es difícil volver a empezar…_

-videl…yo…-susurro

_Hazlo y te enseñare a amar…_

-se que a pesar de todo, no quieres volver a sufrir por amor, pero yo… te prometo no ser así…videl yo te amo…

_Nunca te hare llorar_

_Nunca te de engañar_

_Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti_

-te cuidare, protegeré, te prometo hacerte feliz, solo dame una oportunidad…

_Te daré mi ser,_

_Siempre seré fiel…_

-videl te amo más que mi vida, te lo pido por favor dame solo una oportunidad, no te fallare…-concluyo

Pareciera que todo se detenía, pero sentía una brisa tan tibia, tan fresca pareciera que la lluvia de pétalos disminuía

Abrí los ojos y empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas frías desde mi corazón

-gohan…yo…yo…-tome aire- gracias por todo, por siempre apoyarme, y muchas gracias por amarme…yo… se, que te quiero….

_Corazón,_

_Todo se ve un poco mejor,_

_¿Podrías querer_

_Como yo te quiero a ti?_

_Nena nena_

_Sé que sientes (sientes) un gran temor (gran temor)_

_De mostrar tus sentimientos (sentimientos)_

_El dolor y sufrimiento_

_Marcaron tu corazón (marcaron tu corazón)_

Me sonrió y lo le respondí esa sonrisa

Poco a poco, paso a paso nos fuimos acercando nuestras miradas parecían decididas

Para nosotros el pasado tal vez no existía más

Nuestros rostros estaban cerca y con el temor empezamos a acariciarnos, y poco a poco llegamos a ese gran abrazo

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron cerramos despacio los ojos y solo imagine todo perfecto….

Sentía su aliento tan cerca y nuestros labios ansiosos se juntaron con pequeños roses llegando a ese tiernos beso esperado, sentía miles de hormigas recorrer mi cuerpo

Creo ahora seré realmente feliz…

….

**Agradecimientos:**

**A mi Alejandro S. por su cooperación con la canción y obviamente a mis bebes (por Backstreet Boys) con la canción nunca te hare llorar que realmente amo**

…..

Hola! Hace un mes que no nos vemos, chicos! Me decepcionaron solo un comentario y eso fue hace un par de días, me sentí en depresión total! Por eso no continúe rápido y por eso hice muy corto este capítulo, estaré de vuelta pronto ah ESTO AUN NO ACABA el siguiente capítulo será mas largo y prometedor, aun no sabemos si videl aceptaría una relación con gohan verdad

Y a las chicas que leen este fic favor de no dejarse golpear por sus novios si intentan tocarlas por favor aléjense ese hombre no merece nada! El amor no es escusa para un golpe! Ok!

Publico la próxima semana porque será cumple de videl362/Yamilna y hay que celebrarlo! XD

Saludos!

Atte

Videl362/Yamilna


	12. No temas No soy igual

NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS

(Ya eran 3 meses desde que videl y yo empezamos esta relación que se ha mantenido muy bien y es maravillosa…)

Era una mañana muy hermosa, toda la noche llovió, los arboles estaban mojados y se veían muy bien

Me estire en la cama y pase mi brazo hacia mi lado izquierdo… como de costumbre estaba a mi lado videl durmiendo y abrazando a su peluche

Te amo videl…

Estos días han sido maravillosos, yo la amo mucho aunque no sé si ella realmente me corresponda….

-buenos días-le susurre

-¡Gohan!-chillo la pequeña videl-estaba soñando lindo

Me reí un poco siempre andaba de quejona

-¿qué soñabas?-le pregunte sonriendo

-que comía un pastel de chocolate con fresas

-¿Quién sueña con comida? Eres una depravada

-¡Oye! Me estás diciendo comedora compulsiva y…gorda…

-no...No-intente reparar lo que había dicho pero ya era tarde

-¡vomitare, vomitare y vomitare!-grito mientras corría al baño y se encerró

No sé si de verdad preocuparme o no…

Lo tomare con calma

Me levante despacio y me acerque a la puerta del baño

Se escuchaban ruidos extraños

-videl por más que lo intentes tu cuerpo resiste el vomito no te lo puedes provocar a menos que estés enferma, no finjas-dije con toda la calma del mundo

Rápidamente ella abrió la puerta y me miro con los ojos entre cerrados

-gohan, no te puedo engañar ni una vez…-me sonrió

Ella se veía muy linda en su pijama roja con un corazón en medio de la blusa y su pantalón cubierto de corazones

-oye vamos a salir así que arréglate

-no quiero-dijo

Siempre le hago este tipo de cosas obligándola a salir, pero sé que esta vez ella lo disfrutara

Me acerque a sus labios y los bese sin permiso a lo cual ella se sorprendió y no me respondió

-te va a gustar-dije sonriéndole

-eso espero-se conformo

Ella entro desanimada de nuevo al baño, supongo que se arreglaría

Como yo desperté una hora antes ya estaba listo, me dirigí a la cocina a prepara algo para desayunar

Empecé a preparar un par de cafés con la maquina que me había regalado bulma, que por cierto los hacía deliciosos

La pequeña enana, es decir videl bajo rápidamente se tardo menos de 5 minutos en vestirse y peinarse, solo traía puesta una blusa sus jeans y un par de tenis

Su cabello al ser lacio se peinaba fácilmente, y aparte, supongo que moría de hambre

-oye deja eso yo hare el mío-dijo quitándome la taza y complementando de endulzar su café

Claro era muy necia y tonta a la vez enseguida de hacerlo probó un sorbo quemándole la lengua

-ah-empezó a moverse al parecer le había dolido mucho, la tasa se resbalo de sus manos cayendo en todo su brazo izquierdo

Ella se puso de rodillas en el suelo, creo que se quemo la piel, y muy grave

La taza cayó en el suelo destruyéndose

-¡videl!-me puse frente a ella y empecé a buscar cómo ayudarla rápido

-¡NO! por favor no-dijo histérica mientras se cubría con sus brazos

Quede confundido

-tranquila, te ayudare-tome su un trapo y lo humedecí colocándolo en la quemadura

Ella me veía muy extrañada con miedo

La levante con cuidado llevándola al sofá

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte tomándole la mano

-bueno…creí que tu…me…pegarías-dijo entre sollozos

-no mi amor, yo solo estoy aquí para cuidarte, te amo aunque destruyas mi departamento y mi auto, no te tocaría ni un pelo-acaricie su rostro

Ella intento abrazarme pero la detuve ya que estaba cubriendo la herida

-gracias gohan, perdón yo sé que no eres igual…

Empecé a verles sus inocentes y hermosos ojos

-videl es tarde te parece si nos vamos

-ok-suspiro

Se levanto temerosa de seguro le ardía la herida

Tome su mano y la ayude a caminar hasta donde estaba mi auto

…

Estábamos en carretera fuera de la ciudad videl solo veía por la ventana el camino, es curioso ella nunca pregunto nada

¿Lo sabrá?

También hace mucho que no venia aquí, me extrañaran…supongo que si

-creo que lo recuerdo…-susurro videl mientras se entusiasmaba viendo el paisaje

Llegamos a ese campo, el campo que me vio nacer, en donde viví mi infancia y adolescencia

Y ahí estaba esa casita tan pintoresca tan especial para mí

Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a esa puerta sencilla de madera, la antigua y hermosa

Llame al timbre y enseguida abrió una señora ya más o menos de 40 años, cabello obscuro y ojos brillantes, pero a pesar de todos estos años ella seguía igual de bella

-¡Oh por dios hijo!-grito y se lanzo a mí dándome un abrazo aunque sus cortos brazos no le daban para rodearme por completo

-Yo también te extrañe mama-dije riendo

-y quién es esa muchachita que esta atrás…es muy linda-puso atención a mi acompañante

Me puse nervioso no creí que no al reconociera… ¡qué digo!

-mama, bueno ella es…-no pude concluir

Ella puso su cara de sorprendida

-¡¿videl!-corrió y la abrazo

-Señora Milk cuanto tiempo sin verla

-Princesa ya te extrañaba…-dijo mi madre

Creo que le concedí un sueño a mi madre

**-VIDEL-**

Mi nueva "suegrita" estaba muy feliz al igual que yo, hace mucho que no nos veíamos necesitaba de sus consejos y abrazos cariñosos de madre

Me llenaba de halagos, que estaba más bonita, que mi cabello era hermoso que soy un poco más alta etc. Etc.

Y yo también le decía algunos es increíble que se vea más joven de lo que es

-Bueno pasen a la casa hice limonada, entren…-

En ese instante mis piernas perdieron el contacto con el suelo

Alguien me cargaba y con unos brazos muy…fuertes…más que los de gohan…

-¡Videl! Como has estado pequeña-

-Muy bien goku-sensei

Mi sensei quien me enseñaba a defenderme con las artes marciales

Todos estaban muy felices como antes…

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en el comedor

Milk nos sirvió la limonada

Esa limonada que amaba tanto era dulce como su creadora, la limonada Son

…

Fue un poco difícil pero les conté porque me aleje de esta ciudad tan hermosa, y porque regrese, aunque obviamente evite algunos detalles, que eran innecesarios…

-linda hiciste muy bien-me dijo milk

-mama…-empezó a hablar gohan- videl…este…es mi novia-dijo gohan muy avergonzado

-ya lo sabíamos-dijeron goku y milk al mismo tiempo

-¿pero cómo?-pregunto gohan

Se oyó que abrieron la puerta y la azotaron

-¡HOLA!-grito un adolescente

-claro…-dije con cara de pensativa

Y todos empezamos a reír

-¿videl que tienes en el brazo?-pregunto goten

Me puse un poco nerviosa al contestar

-me queme con café, esta mañana

-espero gohan que le hayas curado bien-dijo goku

Gohan se vio un poco torpe

-solo le puse agua fría no se que mas hacer...-al oír esto goku se levanto rápido y trajo algunas cosas para calmar el ardor y vendo mi brazo

Era increíble como me quería esta familia, después de todo

Y yo también los quiero

Fue una tarde muy linda en "familia", nos divertimos mucho platicando y contándonos anécdotas divertidas, en la que la mayoría humillábamos a goten…

También milk recibió una llamada donde nos dijo que el sexo del bebe de marron y trunks era indefinido aun, pero que estaba sano

Fui feliz una vez más con ellos…

Pero la noche llego y nos tuvimos que regresar

La ciudad de noche se veía muy bien, me gusta mucho ver la cuidad Satán de noche, las luces de colores por todos lados, anuncios, solo que empezó a llover

Lo cual hacia esa velada mas romántica, eso creo

Gohan se estaciono minuciosamente frente del edificio

Lo mire a los ojos

El se acerco a mi acariciando mi rostro con sus fríos labios, acaricio los míos fue un beso frio el aire acondicionado estaba a todo lo que daba

-te quiero…-susurro

Me puse tensa casi soltaba una lagrima

"Creó que yo también"

Intente susurrar pero no creo que lo haya oído

Pero al separarme de él me sonrió como si supiera lo que trataba de decirle

-Este…- Salí del auto pero como soy una torpe olvide la lluvia

Creo que él se estaba muriendo de risa dentro del auto

Me quede paralizada, apago el auto y salió de el

-tonta-dijo entre una sonrisa hermosa

-más tonto tu, para que sales-ambos nos reímos

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentaba estornudar, pero gohan me ahuyento el estornudo con un cálido abrazo muy inesperado por cierto

-te vas a enfermar-me dijo

Me tomo de las manos y corriendo como niños tontuelos en la lluvia empezamos a dar vueltas…reírnos… y amarnos

Me dio un beso bajo la lluvia…tan hermoso beso tiernamente mi labio inferior

Ese beso que toda chica sueña con la persona que ama…

Un sonido muy fuerte en el cielo nos se paro

Creo que debemos de subir, o nos matara un trueno

Aunque morir junto a gohan sería maravilloso

…

Otra vez yo junte dos capítulos…pero será la última vez porque ya casi se acaba esta historia): pero bueno déjenme a mí hacer mi trabajo SI NO LES GUSTA EL MEDIO LEMON NO LEAN EL PRINCIPIO ¿vale?

…

NO ES LO MISMO TEMER QUE TENER MIEDO

-**VIDEL-**

Subjetivamente, estábamos mojados, subjetivamente llegamos y nos cambiamos, subjetivamente no teníamos sueño…

Subjetivamente… ¿Qué demonios es subjetivamente?

De repente me dieron unas ganas de decirlo y no sé porque…a lo mejor los nervios, esa frase la decía mucho lady mi peluche pero últimamente no hablo con ella, desde que tenía 20 años

Desde que me comprometí con él, desde que deje de ser una niña inocente para ser una mujer con la intervención de ese idiota que arruino varios años de mi vida, que me comprometí con el porqué mi padre lo quiso así, porque me enamore, porque me golpeo, porqué me engaño…

Pero ahora soy muy feliz con gohan

Estábamos los dos acostados en su cama viéndonos frente a frente

El acariciaba mi mejilla, amaba que lo hiciera eso me sentía muy como decirlo infantil

-videl-susurro y se fu acercando a mí y me beso

Volvimos a nuestras posiciones y me sonrió

11:24 pm

De acariciar mi mejilla paso acaricia mi brazo y majo a mi cintura, sus caricias eran lentas, me hacían sentir bien, pero pareciera que quería bajar por mis caderas y piernas pero pareciera que temía algo, o no estoy segura

Bajo su mano temeroso y me acaricio las piernas

11:32pm

Me costó un poco de trabajo

Pero me acerque a él, sobre de el…y lo bese

Empezó a acariciar mi espalda y bajo donde la espalda pierde su nombre

No quise quedar más y acaricie su buen formado pecho

No lo hacía por obligación es como si mi cuerpo pidiera esto

Me dio la vuelta ligeramente se puso sobre mí, desabrocho el tercer botón de mi blusa dejando ver un poco mi ropa interior

El empezó a acariciarme completamente mientras me besaba, yo le quite su playera…

Me está volviendo loca con esa figura tan cuadriculada

Estábamos muy juntos y pude notar la "desesperación de gohan"

Beso mi cuello y empezó a bajar poco a poco, bajando hasta mi ombligo, pero mi pantalón le impidió bajar más…fue cuando regreso a mi labios

-gohan, es que no estoy lista…

Parece que me ignoro

-gohan-insistí

Y como tráiler vinieron imágenes a mi mente

….

_Escuchaba música creo que era de katy Perry if we ever meet agai, la canción que me recordaba algo extraño_

_Algo que ahora veo más claro_

_Estaba en un cuarto obscuro solo se veía la luz de la luna reflejar en la ventana_

_-no estoy segura gohan-le dije_

_-no temas no te hare nada malo-beso mi cuello_

_Los efectos del alcohol no me dejaban ver todo claro pero de un momento a otro gohan ya no estaba, y entraron bruscamente a la habitación sacándome de ahí, solo recuerdo a dos personas rubias en la habitación…_

…

-¡ALEJATE!-lo quite de encima y rápido me empecé a vestir

-¿Qué pasa?-estaba parado frente a la cama con cara confusa

Tome mi bolso

El grito dos o más veces mi nombre pero no le preste atención lo único que quería era irme escapar del pasado

Corrí hasta el elevador

Tardaba mucho y gohan estaba casi pisándome los talones

Corrí como loca por las escaleras, baje rápido tan rápido que parecía que mis lágrimas se quedaban atrás…

Tengo miedo a algo, no es muy diferente, casi hice lo mismo que con shasper quería hacerme hace tiempo pero no creí que gohan quisiera acostarse conmigo a la fuerza

Con shasper temía…con gohan tengo miedo

¿Qué no es lo mismo?

El miedo te pone alerta, por eso huí de gohan no quiero cometer otro error

El temer te paraliza por esa razón estaba con shasper dejando que me manipulara

Sentía a gohan detrás de mí, así que corrí más veloz

Salí del edificio, como seguía la lluvia me volví a mojar

Corría sin dirección alguna

Pero no llegue muy lejos…

Una persona se atravesó en mi camino, una persona un poco ancha

Una persona a quien yo…

-videl…-me dijo

Se perfectamente quien eres…

….

¡HOLA!

¡Perdón por tardar! Apoco no soy genial vieron como inicio el capitulo…y si no lo notaron lean el primer capítulo ¬¬

Que puedo hacer aparte de las groserías…eso me comentaron y me quede de… Soy vulgar…pero bueno díganme sus opiniones

Gracias a los que leen lo que digo a muchos no le interesa pero bueno…se podría decir que ando depre, porque no me salen 3000 palabras en un capitulo, y también porque me di cuenta que amigos solo pocos y la mayoría son hipócritas si ustedes tienen a un par de amigos… primero confíen en ellos pero si les falla, tengan cuidado con esas personas, no todos son tus verdaderos amigos, tengo siempre en mente y no confíes a nadie, un consejo que yo eh vivido varias veces y me eh reducido a dos amigas, saben si buscan amistad contáctenme porque yo también necesito amigos de verdad mis datos en perfil :D

Comenten y gracias a todos (rolen esta historia va)

Hasta muy pronto

Saludos

Videl362/yamilna


	13. Recaer

Recaer…

Sin darme cuenta me tropecé con alguien

-disculpe…-susurre entre sollozos

-videl…-esa voz la conocía muy bien

Me sorprendí y vi a esa persona a la cara

-papa…-ese hombre con una gran bigote empapado me miraba completamente

Tomo mis manos…parecía a punto de llorar

-¡hija!-me abrazo llorando

Que puedo hacer, lo quiero demasiado tanto que hare lo que él quiera…respondí el abrazo a mi padre de sangre

-no te escaparas, vendrás conmigo-me miro-te extraño hija

-yo también papa-lo abrase mas fuerte perdiéndome en su pecho

-videl vamos a casa…

_-GOHAN-_

No sabía que sucedía con ella, me estaba preocupando pro su reacción

Bajando las escaleras casi caímos los dos pero ella seguía huyendo de mí

Por alguna extraña razón así era

Quería abrazarla a la fuerza y preguntarle que le pasaba

Pero el destino era cruel…caí y me retrase un poco ella estaba más lejos

Y cuando pude levantarme me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde, ella y su padre estaban juntos

Ella no volteó a verme ni nada por el estilo

No lo creí pero ella se fue con él, por alguna razón mi subconsciente me decía, que iba a regresar con shasper y se casarían

Y mis esperanzas y mis sueños estaban n completamente rotos

La lluvia no paraba y empezó a cortar mi respiración

Las lágrimas que salían en mis ojos pesaban demasiado

La amo mucho, porque no voy por ella enfrento las circunstancias y listo….no podría hacerlo se que ella no me ama…ella ama aun a shasper y por más que intente ama a otro no podrá, y su padre esta aprueba de ese matrimonio

Maldita sea lo arruine todo por solo besarla e intentar algo mas

¡Me odio!

Soy un maldito perro idiota la perdí

…

Pero de nada me servía insultarme ella ya no está…

Mi habitación estaba llena de sus cosas…su aroma sigue aquí….supongo que no regresara por ellas aun así las conservare

Ni por su oso de peluche…

Vi mi cara en ese espejo donde ella siempre se tardaba horas peinándose y maquillándose

Mi cara reflejaba un millón de cosas, tristeza decepción, cobardía, arrepentimiento…odio

-¡Te amo!-grite dejándome caer en el suelo

Estoy acabado ella era mi única felicidad y ahora que no esta no sobre que hacer, y no sé qué hacer ahora que se que estará de nuevo en peligro, al menos de que su padre sea diferente

Aunque videl no esté conmigo, aunque seamos amigos, seré feliz…pero para ser sinceros ella no volverá

….

-.(3 meses después, sin ella).-

Mi trabajo mi querido estúpido estresante trabajo estoy aquí de nuevo, otro día de esta estúpida semana, mi trabajo es difícil y es uno de los mejores pagados…pero es una injusticia que este a este nivel siendo unos de los mejores…

Solo me quedaría esperar una propuesta para un mejor trabajo, vendí mi auto hace poco y con el dinero que conseguí me comprare otro más sencillo, mientras estoy usando taxis, es un buen ahorro de gasolina

Estoy a punto de vender mi departamento viejo, solo que nadie lo quiere… vendería mi ropa…pero sería demasiado, solo faltaría venderme a mi

Creo que el trabajo me afecta

-¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! ¡Arroz! ¡Arroz! ¡Silla! ¡Silla!-gritaba enrique señalando todas las cosas que había en mi oficina

-¿Qué quieres enrique?-pregunte frustrado

-nada mechoncito barato de súper man-contesto sonriendo

Frustración 67%

-querido gohan podría usted ayudarme con esta información muy difícil de encontrar-intento sonar "elegante-como mi nueva ultra súper mega computadora touch con reconocimiento de huella digital y de voz, está muy lenta y no sé que le paso, si es nueva recién fabricada en Japón y me costó un $10000 de dólares

Frustración 85%

Como puede decir tantas tonterías este hombre

-ok-dije apretando mucho los dientes

El empezó a dar saltitos y lo seguí hasta su computadora

-regresa al mundo de los quien-susurre

-¡que dijiste gohanita!

Frustración 93%

Me senté en su silla y empecé a busca en su súper mega ultra computadora estaba lenta como su cerebro

-como demonios no vas a tener tu computadora lenta si tiene unos 3 juegos abiertos y 2 páginas de pórnografia-grite en voz baja, creo

-¡OH! No puede ser gohan no lo creo de ti-grito muy fuerte

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo mi estúpido jefe

-gohan está en mi carísima computadora jugando y viendo cositas malas-grito enrique lloriqueando

El jefe dijo mi nombre

Frustración 200%

…

1…2…3…4….5…6…7…8…9…10…

1…2…3…

Ya estoy un poco mejor, en mi oficina descansando sin jefe sin enrique, suerte y no me corrieron

Respirar y contar hasta 10 ayuda

Co0nte 88 veces hasta 10 y ya estoy más tranquilo

Tocaron la puerta

-pasa-dije rogando que no fuera ni enrique ni mi jefe

Abrieron la puerta y se empezó a asomar alguien en tipo suspenso

-…hola gohan-

Di un enorme suspiro

-hola shia-me alegre de que fuera el

-¿Por qué don Genaro estaba molesto?- mi amigo pregunto

-espera…"Don Genaro" solo llevas 3 días trabajando aquí y ya estas echándole la barba al jefe-me molesta un poco shia

Es tan inocente infantil engreído tonto, barbero y odioso pero él es mi mejor amigo

-¡oye el me da de comer!, aparte quiero un aumento

Cruce mis brazos en forma de inconformidad

El lleva 3 días trabajando y ya lo llama pro su nombre, yo llevo 4 años y no dejo de decirle señor…

-¿Qué quieres?-dije mostrándome molesto

-que no puedo visitar a mi hermano del "alma"-dijo sonriéndome

-claro-dije con sarcasmo

El estaba cómodamente sentado en mi silla especial para escritorios…él se puso al frente mío

-gohan…-puso su cara seria-la encontré…

Sonreí para mi mismo

-¿enserio?...quiero verla…

Empezó a buscar algo en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco un papel doblado en un cuadrado

Puso cara de tipo agente secreto sacando un objeto muy importante

Para mí si lo era, y mucho

Puso el papel en el escritorio e izo que se deslizara hasta quedar frente a mí

Suspire y tome ese papel

Lo abrí y descubrí que shia escribe con los pies

"numero 31 calle brisas m. a las alturas de la cuidad Satán 554 342 vida esperanza"

Qué dirección tan rara

Sin duda era hora de verla, solo para ayudarla o apoyarla en lo que sea

-¡feliz!-me dijo el rubio idiota

-sí, mucho mejor…-sonreí

-vamos a verla…sé donde vive-dijo una voz femenina

Una rubia preciosa de ojos azules su cabello perfectamente peinado por una cola de caballo con una hermosa sonrisa

-mi amor…

Me levante de la silla y abrace a esa rubia

-te extrañe gohan-dijo iresa

-yo también ¿Cómo te fue en parís?-le pregunte mientras shia moría de celos

Era muy celoso y no podía controlarlo

-muy bien, mis conferencias fueron las mejores-comento mi amiga

-valla regresaste muy distinta ahora mi novia es una francesita-dijo shia arrebatándomela y abrazándola

-valla shia solo somos amigos-dije tratando de calmar sus celos

El puso cara de enojado

-¡que te dije shia! No seré tu novia oficial hasta que hables con mi mama-ella se separo de su novio

-pero iresa…-intento decir algo el rubio

-¡nada!-cruzo los brazos molesta

Yo me bufe un poco

-¿Qué tiene de malo la señora Maribel?-dije aguantándome la risa

-¡me odia!-

Ella era muy buena pero también recordare que shia no es nada bueno, no tiene trabajo fijo y no es inteligente…que madre querría eso para su hija

-bueno…hay que escaparnos-dijo maléficamente la rubia

Sonreí y me levante

Estábamos a punto de salir de la puerta cuando un grito muy afeminado se escucho

-Oh gohan quiero un café frio-

-¡vámonos!-dije y rápido salimos del infierno de las oficinas

Tres meses buscándola, de nuevo y ya la encontré espero que estés bien

-VIDEL-

Gracias a dios es jueves, casi viernes, casi fin de semana

Me casare en menos de un mes, no estoy muy feliz, pero tampoco muy triste es una sensación extraña de neutralidad

No tengo nada que hacer solo veo a tom y Jerry, valla caricatura tan mas vieja y aburrida, siempre lo mismo

Escuche el timbre

El cartero, el lechero, el correo, la vecina, el jardinero, o quien sea interrumpió mi descanso juevetario

Abrí la puerta y no distinguí bien solo pude ver un destello dorado que vino hacia mí y me estaba abrazando

-¡videl!-grito la chica

-¿iresa?-respondí el abrazo

Mi mejor amiga, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿será aun mi amiga?

Pero ella no venia sola con ella venia shia el rubio más tonto que conozco y…

Gohan…

El rubio me abrazo también y me empezó a decir un millón de cosas pero, él no me quitaba la mirada…esos ojos negros me capturaron ignorando lo demás

Y ellos lo notaron

-vi…luego regresaremos a verte te queremos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Ellos se alejaron y sin darme cuenta no respondí a su despedida, cuando lo iba a hacer ellos no estaban y gohan estaba frente mío

-hola…

-hola…-respondí

Lo mire me sonrió y no me quedo más que responderle

-sí que estas linda-comento

Nos sentamos en la sala y empezamos a platicar

-¿videl que paso?-fue directo al grano

Respire profundo

-no lo sé, solo me altere, no sabía que pasaba y me…llene de miedo

Se me quedaba viendo totalmente como inspeccionándome

-bueno eso no importa-intento sonreír-y… ¿cómo va tu vida?

Sentí algo en el pecho, una sensación de hueco por decirlo así

-estoy bien, muy feliz-sonreí falsamente

Creo que me crecerá la nariz…

Y el bajo la mirada

-videl se que tal vez lo de nosotros no funciono, no me importa si no quieres ni mi amistad, lo importantes es… ¿estás de verdad bien?

Fue algo extraño pues tanto él como yo, sabíamos que estaba enamorado de mi y que si esto vuelve una amistada le dolerá mucho, pero a entendido que yo tengo mi vida y el tendrá que empezar de nuevo con alguien más…

O algo así

-si…seremos amigos-para hacer oficial nuestra nueva amistad nos abrazamos y claro ese abrazo decía más de mil palabras

Sus brazos bien formados rodeando mi cuerpo su loción tan deliciosa que me ponía los pelos de punta y su calor, y cariño me emocionaba mucho

-¿vendrás a mi boda?-susurre

El se alejo rápidamente de mi puso cara de alertado o asustado, al parecer lo lastime más

-¿sigues con el…?-pregunto pero antes de poderle decir un sí, toco mi mejilla alzando ese mechón de cabello que cubría parte de ella

Y él pudo sentir la cicatriz

-gohan lo siento-intente remediar algo

El tomo aire, y note una inflamación de su pecho

-¡lo que no entiendo, es como lo perdonaste después de lo que te izo y que te cases!-el empezó a llorar de rabia

-yo…-no pude explicarlo

Al verlo así me destrozo el corazón

-el puso la fecha sé que es pronto pero no quería decirle que no, lo dañaría mucho…

Me miro a los ojos

-no lo estas dañando a él, ¡nos estas dañando a ti y a mí!

Quede paralizada, de mis ojos salían gotas de agua saladas

-gohan no se…-no podía hablar mis sentimientos estaban cruzados

Calmo su llanto repentinamente, respirando profundo

-lo importante es que seas feliz, solo que no te toque-sonrió falsamente

Mi corazón decía hazlo, mi razón decía ¡no! y mi cuerpo fue guiado por mi corazón

Me lamento a mi misma por recaer en el…pero no se qué debo hacer, mi padre estaba de acuerdo con esto, el cree que shasper es buena persona para mí y el tiene la razón

-no soy feliz…yo era feliz contigo…-su mirada triste penetraba muy fuerte en mi corazón

Se acerco a mi mirándome aun tuve que alzar la mirada viéndolo

-entonces…estemos juntos-sujeto mi rostros y se acerco dándome un dulce beso

Ese beso fue tan lento tan tranquilo me relaje, después de todo estoy en los brazos seguros

-videl, yo te amo, te amo desde siempre yo quiero una vida contigo por favor no te vayas, no arruines tu vida con él, quédate conmigo te prometo hacerte feliz el resto de tu vida

-gohan…-no podía responder no había palabras para describir lo que sentía

Y mi corazón lo confirmo

Le di un tierno beso la respuesta a su propuesta

Me tomo de la cadera con fuerza y me levanto, yo me abrase a su espalda con mis piernas sin terminar el beso

No sé cómo ocurrió pero pasamos de la sala a estar acostados en la habitación sin anda más que mirarnos

Nuestros corazones estaban juntos de nuevo

Gohan y yo sabíamos que lo que estaba pasando estaba mal, besarme con otro a escasos días de mi boda, mañana era el día en el que compraría el vestido de boda y hoy ando con el chico que me robo el corazón…

Empezó a escuchar campanas…era mi celular

Shasper

-gohan espera-lo empuje ligeramente para quitármelo de encima

Conteste

-hola…-

_Amor iré a casa temprano el gerente cancelo la junta ah por favor prepárate algo rico de cenar no se una lasaña o algo rico estoy en casa en 20 minutos_

-ok-

Mi mirada se perdió en el suelo, otra vez estaba en mi la decisión…de cambiar o no…pero si me voy con gohan shasper podría matarlo…mejor lo protegeré, el ha sido muy bueno no se merece ser dañado por causa mía

-¿videl?...

-lárgate…-susurre

El no correspondió y empecé a gritarle para que se fuera

-vámonos…-me sujeto fuertemente cargándome a la fuerza

-no… ¡suéltame!

Le roge una y mil veces para que me soltara, el no me hizo caso hasta que llegamos a la puerta principal donde llegue a mi limite

Mordí su brazo y le di una cachetada

-no videl tu no mereces esta vida-me dijo entre gritos

Abrí la puerta para que saliera sin embargo no lo izo

-regresare por ti…-me dijo depositando en el suelo una cadena con un dije de corazón

Y cerré la puerta

Este collar lo perdí hace muchos años cuando aún estaba soltera creo que gohan lo tenía, pero era imposible…como lo encontró, ¿Por qué no me lo había dado?

Shasper maldito amor mío ¿Qué hare contigo? Solo espero que no vuelvas a golpear a gohan, sé que si él sabe que gohan me ama lo mataría, tengo que cuidar de gohan…

¡La comida!- creo que encargare una pizza

…

-¡Amor!-se escucho un grito que me izo levantarme de golpe

-shasper…-corrí hacia él y por suerte no estaba tan ebrio

-videl mi amor-me tomo como muñeca de trapo y me beso

Me libere y me miro de reojo

-tranquilo-dije

-voy a cenar-empezó a caminar hacia la cocina

Descubrió que no cocine la cena y molesto se acerco a mí arrojándome la piza encima mi ropa se lleno de comida, y mi orgullo estaba más que por los suelos, a veces creo que no debí de haber nacido mujer…

Y mi empujón diario

Ojala no hubiera corrido a gohan, el me hubiera salvado…él era el único dispuesto a salvarme de este infierno

-¡te dije que cocinaras maldita!-me tomo con fuerza el brazo y me aventó a la pared

Empecé a derramar lágrimas mientras 3 moretones se aparecían en mi cuerpo

¿Por qué?

Me levante con dificultad y empecé a recoger todas las cosas que había en el suelo…el rompió mi jarrón favorito, apenas estoy reflexionando…

Que cobarde soy

El pego un grito que se escucho en todo el mundo, mi nombre grito y como una estúpida fui a ver qué había pasado, como siempre regreso a él, a mi infierno…

Habría el día en el que me liberara de el

Entre a la habitación y estaba totalmente rojo de la cara me miraba con odio

Me agarro de mi cabello jalándome hasta la cama

-¡hueles eso, es loción de hombre!-me grito mientras empujaba mi cabeza entre las almohadas

No podía respirar y me lastimo toda mi cara

Me levanto y medio un puñetazo en mi mejilla logrando qué empezara a escupir sangre

Me golpeó en mi estomago gritándome algo como "te acotaste con otro" y "te embarazaras" llego el momento que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba no podía oír mas que mis quejidos sentía la sangre fruir fuera

Solo escuchaba gritos

Empezó a arrojarme cosas, pero yo no me movía, ya no sentía mi cuerpo el dolor se volvió insoportable, el fue por un arma…este será...

¿El fin?

Tomo el arma con ambas manos y solo logre escuchar "muere maldita"

Y el mundo se volvió blanco…

_-VIDEL362/YAMILNA-_

Shasper escondió el arma en su pantalón de forma que no se notara se cambio de ropa lavo su cara y cuerpo rápidamente

Pero antes de hacer algo más alguien llamo a la puerta el abrió la puerta y vio de quien e trataba

-¡shasper amigo!-dijo el rubio de ojos claros

-shia-dijo shasper nervioso

-amigo vamos por una copa –

Shasper no se pudo negar y fue con el dejando el arma dentro de la casa, lo cual shia noto

Shia se llevo a shasper al auto pero antes de subir con el contestó una llamada telefónica de su novia

El asegurándose de que shasper no escuchara nada le dijo a iresa que shasper estaba con él y que había dejado un arma en la casa, alentándola para que fuera a ver que había pasado

Subió al auto y manejo hasta el bar más lejano que había…

12:42 am

Había un auto fuera de la casa, esa casa donde en la tarde había sucedido un reencuentro de corazones, y donde hace una hora una chica perdió la conciencia, y el alma

Una rubia y un joven de cabellera negra intentaban entrara a esa casa y que por suerte no tenían ningún vecino cerca de una cuadra

El tomo una pierda y la arrojo a la ventana…el no vio ni una reacción así que aventó mas piedras hasta romper esta ventana

El entro con desesperación asiendo una pequeña cortadura en su brazo pero no importo, solo se provoco una pequeña abertura en su camisa y un pequeño hilo de sangre corría en el, ayudo a su amiga a entrar con cuidado

Entraron registrando toda la casa esperando algo

-gohan el arma-susurro mientras gohan veía esta arma manchada de sangre

Corrió hacia la recamara principal

Solo se arrodillo llorando, se arrastro hasta ella la levanto con cuidado y noto que estaba a punto de dejar de respirar

-videl…no…ni-decía entre sollozos

Iresa entro a la habitación se acerco y los abrazo

Ella ya estaba realizando llamadas telefónicas a los servicios de emergencia

-gohan…es insoportable verla…-ella lloraba con el

Ambos manchados de la sangre de videl abrazándose pensando en el futuro y lo mejor para ella

_-VIDEL-_

Frote mis ojos abriéndolo poco a poco no sentía nada, me sentía más ligera y todo era muy claro

-¿Qué hago aquí?-dije en voz alta

Había mucha iluminación

-videl…-esa voz tenía mucho tiempo sin oírla

Mire a quien me hablaba y sin dudar le respondí

-mama-

Era ella tan hermosa con su cabello largo y ondulado, juraría que ella olía a su perfume favorito

-¿Cómo estás?- me dijo con su dulce voz

-supongo que bien, mama y tu…sabes que te extraño demasiado desde que te fuiste tú eras mi buena suerte gracias a ti era feliz, hasta que te fuiste…

-hija no soy tu buena suerte soy tu ángel de la guardia y ahora que vi lo que te paso quise hablarte y ahora tuve la oportunidad…videl ya no regreses con shasper el es un hombre malo, yo sé todo lo que te izo, para que tu padre los comprometiera

-mama…. ¿qué me izo?-quede anonadada mientras ella tomo mi mano, que ya no era cálida si no fría

-recuerdas la fiesta cuando cumpliste 20 antes de que te comprometieran

-es confuso

De hecho no recuerdo nada más que la música suspiros y la luna

-videl shasper puso algo en tu bebida, dejándote casi inconsciente…el te quería…abusar de ti, pero gohan se dio cuenta de todo y te llevo a un cuarto lejos de el

La mire pensativa no recordaba nada de eso

-pero tú lo besaste y prácticamente pasaron un rato juntos besándose…él no abuso de tu estado pero como te ama no pudo negarse a besarte, por desgracia shasper los encontró y te "rescato" haciéndose ver como el héroe para que tu padre los comprometiera

No creía que yo fuera tan estúpida para no darme cuenta

-el te masacraba, te engañaba, él se droga y toma, solo busca tu dinero, no regreses con el… nunca jamás, busca a alguien que te ame y tu lo ames y su amor sea sano y verdadero, no te digo que estés con gohan si no quieres pero toma en cuenta que él ha sido muy bueno contigo

-si mama, pero quiero estar también contigo…

Ella me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla

-pequeña aun no es tu hora…yo siempre estaré a tu lado y cuando me estarle mira al cielo desde ahí te estaré viendo

…

Eres un ángel que perdió sus alas por creer en una tonta ilusión…

Y yo te pegare esas alas

Fue lo que escuche…lo último…no se qué paso…pero todo se veía normal…

Continuara…

¡HOLA!

Se los dije tardaría en escribir este capítulo, créanme se me complico mucho, llegue a pensar que no tendría un fin…y para fin que hice más feo pero igual (3715 palabras) perdón por los errores

Les doy un consejo, ya que estamos en época de regreso a clases, no te dejes influenciar por nadie, dedícate a ser mejor estudiar y hacer tus deberes, serás una gran persona…esos amigos que te dicen, toma, fuma o en algunos casos drógate, saltémonos esa clase, no agás tarea etc.… no son tus amigos no sigas con esas personas que solo te están afectando, toma en cuenta el esfuerzo de tus padres…

Estudia y disfruta la etapa secundaria preparatoria o ya que estén en la universidad, lo que sea es bonito si estas sano

Otro ultra consejo…tengan confianza de sus padres y cuenten lo que les afecta…no sean como videl que recayó en ese shasper por no decirle a su padre que la maltrataba engañaba etc.… no es que el padre sea malo, pero el descuidaba a su hija y no se daba cuenta de lo que ella sufría…y mucho menos con shasper de barbero con mr. Satán…

Bueno espero que les ayuden mis consejitos

¡Saludos! (ya saben critíquenme comenten lo que quieran)

Gracias a todos, a Maribel y Genaro que son amigos de mi escuela que leen mi historia (los únicos) D:

Atte. Yamilna/videl362


	14. Renacer

**-VIDEL-**

Sentí tan pesados mis parpados no quería abrirlos, mi cuerpo era tan inútil no reaccionaba a mis acciones, todo estaba muy obscuro

Sentía como gotas de agua caían sobre mi rostro al parecer está lloviendo…creo

Mis oídos empezaron a destaparse y pude escuchar muchos ruidos raros pero provenían de una voz muy conocida

Mi curiosidad era mayor que el cansancio y la pesadez de mis ojos…los abrí poco a poco y todo era tan borroso

-videl…videl…videl…por favor…-decían mi nombre entre sollozos

Abrí mi boca pero un nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar con claridad…

-g-go-han-logre apenas susurrar…pero fue suficiente para que el me sonriera

-videl…gracias a dios…gracias….

A lo lejos se podía escuchar como una sirena de alguna patrulla o ambulancia

No sentía mi cuerpo solo podría per servir la fuerza de gohan e iresa que estaban conmigo, pidiendo porque me pusiera bien

Desde hoy acabo mi vida antigua y empezare una vida correcta…como debí de hacerlo desde siempre

Espera… ¿acaso yo iba a morir?

Llegaron como dos personas y me empezaron a revisar y subirme a una camilla…estaba demasiado cansada y sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo…

Pero… ¿Qué paso?

A…si shasper

Todo fue confuso…desde que subí a la ambulancia, creo que gohan me acompaño en todo momento…es demasiado lindo gohan…

Me inyectaron algo para que no sintiera… ¿pero si ya no sentía nada?

Pero ya me dejare de preocupar por eso…

**-SHIA TIME-**

4:43 am

-y y le dije estas buenísima, que cuerpo tienes nena-expreso mi cordial enemigo

Me hice el estúpido y empecé a reír de todo lo que decía

El cantinero es mi primo, él sabía que teníamos que emborrachar a shasper y que a mí solo me tenía que servir bebidas sin alcohol

Actuó como tomado para que no sospeche…ya que el gran golpe empezara por mí en unos cuantos minutos, estoy tan feliz hare algo bueno por primera vez además de estar con iresa

-¿hiciste el amor con ella?-pregunte

-¡Que si hicimos el amor! ¡Por dios no dormí! Trabajaba muy bien la vieja

Imbécil, estúpido, idiota…

Pero reí…

-ok ¡Eres bueno!...este…voy al baño… ¡hey cantinero otra ronda!-dije parándome y me fui directo al baño

Mi amigo se quedo tomando, ya le faltaba poco para que se cayera de borracho, lo necesitaba muy tomado

Entre al baño individual que esta en ese lugar y si, llame a iresa

-¿Cómo esta…?-no puede continuar ya que en la otra línea se estaban oyendo llantos de mi novia…

-está muy mal, le dio un tiro en el brazo…no sé bien…no sé si este bien…-decía con dificultad para respirar

-tranquila cuídala…-colgué inmediatamente

Rechine mis dientes…sentía que mi cuerpo ardía, lo juro hoy no amanece

Salí bruscamente del baño, tome todo el dinero que tenía en mi cartera y lo arroje en la barra

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sosteniéndose apenas

-nos vamos…-dije entre dientes

Sentía tanta rabia…lo tome a la fuerza y lo saque de ese obscuro lugar hasta donde estaba el auto

Con brusquedad lo arroje al suelo

-¡AHORA TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!-

Le di un fuerte golpe en la cara, que me dejo ardiendo los nudillos, pero lo deje inconsciente lo agarre con fuerza y lo subí al auto…

El estaba mal así que, me metí al auto como piloto y me quede tranquilamente hasta esperar la llamada…ya que yo no lo matare…

…

Esos 3 días sin dormir me ganaron…

…

8:17 am

Golpeé mi cabeza mil veces

-¡Maldición!-yo lo dejé escapar…gohan me matara….

**-VIDEL-**

Me sentía tranquila, mucho mejor, solo con dolor en mi brazo por el roce de la bala, y los golpes pero mucho mejor, y mas con gohan a mi lado

El tenia su brazo izquierdo vendado, según iresa me dijo él se corto por tratar de entrar a la casa, se lastimo por mi…por eso lo amo

-perdona por no cuidarte…de seguro él supo que estuve contigo…

-gohan… ¡no! Todo está bien, me cuidaste, de otra forma no estaría aquí…y fue mi culpa por no huir contigo…

-ni lo digas-dijo tallando sus ojos tratando de evitar las lágrimas

A él le dolía mas puesto me ama y yo se que gohan es ese ángel, el ángel de mi vida que a pesar de todos mis errores esta aquí el tontuelo

Sonreí para mí misma

Alguien así se merece el amor de una gran persona, tal vez no sea yo una gran persona, pero me queda claro algo desde mis acciones cuando lo volví a ver en ese parque cubierto por cerezos…me atrajo…me gusta y lo quiero mucho, pase lo que pase lo llegare a amar como él a mí y si se puede mucho mas, le entregare mi vida a gohan…

La persona correcta

**-GOHAN-**

12:43 pm

Shia me dijo que él se escapo y llevo una hora buscándolo por todos lados

No creo que sea tan estúpido…espera… ¡esta ebrio!

Estacione el auto, que era de iresa y entre a aquella casa que aun no estaba repleta de policías…aun…

Me apresure y gracias a dios, el estaba ahí tomando el dinero de videl, que como de costumbre lo guardaba en el cajón de su pijama y ropa interior

-¡TU!-me señalo riendo

-NO ME SEÑALES HIJO DE TU PERRA MADRE ¡BASTARDO MARICA!-grite expulsando esto que retenía desde hace mucho

El tomo la ropa interior de videl y la mordió

-es deliciosa mi puta videl-se reía sínicamente

"mi puta videl"

Tome su cuello sin cuidado y le di un golpe destruyendo su nariz…algo sorprendente es que me respondió con un golpe…y ahora puse más fuerza a los golpes, por algo estudia tantos años con papá artes marciales, tendré que ponerlas en practica

No dejare que viva

El se retorcía de dolor…le daré una razón más para que este lloriqueando

Le di una fuerte patada en "su parte" haciendo que él se pusiera realmente a llorar

-imbécil videl nunca se acercara a ti, ni siquiera la veras…tu tendrás tu merecido…eres una mierda y hasta me quedo corto, si por mi fuera te mataría….pero no somos iguales…

El escupió en mis tenis

Ardía por dentro mis brazos ya casi estaban sobre su cuerpo pero me sujetaron ambos brazos

-espera gohan-dijeron goten y trunks cada uno agarrándome un brazo

Al parecer venían con el señor vegeta y mi padre, y los policías también…

Goten y trunks le dieron una patada para después llevarlo a la cárcel mientras mi padre y vegeta trataban de tranquilizarme

-tranquilo gohan…ya paso-me dijo mi padre

-¡es un maldito debería morir!-dije intentando controlarme

-gohan tú no eres dios, el tendrá su merecido…-me dijo vegeta con su típica forma de decir las cosas

No me quedo más que tragarme el coraje… de igual forma se que el pagara con muchos años de cárcel y sufrirá…

Aunque ahora el verdadero reto seria videl…

-vamos a ver a vi-dijo trunks- le quiero dar una sorpresita

Tengo que superar el reto…hoy y ahora

…

_8:35 pm_

-y entonces cuando dice la enfermera, son gemelos, ¡me desmaye!

Todos empezamos a reír con las anécdotas de trunks

-¿enserio son dos?-pregunto videl

-¡gracias a dios no! Solo era una broma pesada…-antes de que empezáramos a reírnos de trunks entro al enfermera a la habitación

-Ya casi se acaba la hora de visitas…

Diciendo esto goten y trunks se despidieron de videl y se fueron…dejándonos por fin a solas

-videl…solo reponte…-dije

-parece muy difícil…gohan gracias por ser…tu…-ella intento acercarse a mí pero mejor yo me acerque para que ella no tuviera que forzar a su cuerpo

-bésame-susurro

Y como la amo tanto obedeceré cada vez que me diga eso…le bese sus finos y por ahora lastimados labios…estaban un poco cicatrizados, tuve que tener cuidado de no abrir las heridas…pero sin dejar de ser tierno con ella…

Es más fácil en los labios que en el corazón

Acaricie su mejilla y me separe de ella

-descansa-le susurre mientras le sonreía

-gohan… ¿crees que mis cicatrices sanen?

Me reí un poco

-claro, siempre y cuando te cuides-le di un beso en la frente

-duerme bien gohan…-dijo arropándose para dormir

Le sonreí por última vez y salí de su habitación

Creo que iré a dormir un poco a mi departamento y regresare por la mañana…

_Gohan… gohan…gohan…gohan…_

Me llamaron y respondí abriendo mis ojos despacio

-hijo despierta ya puedes pasar a verla-dijo mi madre

Creo que lo anterior solo fue un sueño…me había quedado dormido en una de las sillas de ese frio hospital…me levante y talle mi cara para no parecer zombi _(el sueño es desde donde dice 8:35 pm)_

Abrí aquella puerta donde estaba videl…y no estaba como en mi sueño…ella estaba totalmente dormida con aparatos conectados a ella y ese clásico ruidito que indicaba los latidos de su corazón o algo así

Me acerque lentamente a ella…se veía tan blanca… ¿tan muerta?

Mañana le comprare las rosas más hermosas, ella las merece

Me acerque y la acaricie un poco…

Según me comento mi madre, salió algo mal, y videl tuvo que ser operada de nuevo…se supone que es uno de los hospitales más caros, y dan mal servicio

Videl solo esta anestesiada, peor igual se ve muy mal

Tome al oso de peluche de ella que estaba en una silla y lo puse junto a ella, tome el lugar del osito

-videl, reponte…te necesito-diciendo esto bese su frente

Por ti videl…escuchaba los jonas brothers y fingía que me gustaban, por ti seleccionaba la ropa "más bonita" cuando íbamos de compras, por ti deje de practicar artes marciales para que viéramos películas de amor por las tardes, por ti me cambie del mejor salón de la escuela, por ti fui rebelde muchas veces, por ti aprendí a cocinar, por ti aprendí a combinar mi ropa, por ti me convertí en un "sexy" genio…esto y muchas cosas más hice desde que te conocí…desde que empezamos a ser amigos, y no me arrepiento de nada, pues gracias a todas esas cosas sé que me quieres y que esas heridas que tienes por dentro y fuera de ti, serán curadas conmigo…

Y ahora estaré contigo siempre…cuidare de ti…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entro llorando a la habitación

-¡perdóname por favor!...

….

¡HOLA!

Dudas: es Shapner ¡lo sé! Yo le puse Shasper, primero porque soy muy distraída y descuidada y así lo escribía en mi libreta y pues me gusto y lo puse, espero que no les moleste, (en mi opinión se escucha mejor) pero si no les gusta tratare de cambiarlo luego…Tomen en cuenta que es un maldito, malo que pusiera "Bidel" o "Gojan" me matarían o ¿no?

Recuerden que es universo alterno, ósea que no paso nada de majin buu ni nada así no existen los SSj solo son los personajes…historia totalmente distinta ¿ok?

A mí me gustaban los Jonas brothers, por eso los use, pero ahora me arrepiento, ya que soy 100% Kpoper ahora

ATENCION: ¡díganme lo que quieran! Este 17 de septiembre se cumplen 3 años desde que inicie esta historia (soy muy lenta) no podre subir capitulo pero el siguiente será muy largo e interesante…GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACER ESTA HISTORIA LO QUE ES

Empecé el 17 de septiembre del 2009

Saludos:

Videl32/Yamilna


	15. El principio del final

:GOHAN:

-linda-le di un beso a la diosa que esta recostada en el sofá leyendo

-cariño-dijo sonriendo-¿Por qué empacaste toda la ropa y…?

La mire entre cerrando mis ojos

-voy a escapar de la garras de una mala mujer-dije en modo de broma

-¡oye!-me reclamo arrojándome la revista

Que por cierto, si no la esquivo hubiera quedado tuerto, esta chica pasaba de los 20 y tenia leves marcas de golpes en sus mejillas, claro que con medicamento y maquillaje no duraran mucho

-Sígueme-dije llevando las maletas

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto pero no respondí y solo se digno a seguirme

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento, mientras subía las maletas en la cajuela, ella me veía un poco molesta

-es una sorpresa….empaque lo tuyo también-comente

Ella solo sonrió….

Aun recuerdo, cuando esta maravillosa historia comenzó hace dos años, cuando ella tenía 23 y yo 24

Hace dos años la volví a encontrar, hace un año la perdí y la recupere y esta historia tiene un final feliz para nosotros…

….RECUERDO….

_Gohan se acerco a videl que estaba acostada en la cama del hospital, mientras él se acercaba, unas lagrimas recorrían en el rostro de videl_

_Gohan solo la abrazo_

_-todo está bien…ya termino_

_Videl adolorida apenas podía moverse intento hablar_

_-gohan, no te alejes te amo, por favor no te vayas jamás…_

_Sus lagrimas decían que eran verdad sus palabras, gohan al escucharlo solo se alegro de que por fin seria bien correspondido_

_-gracias por salvarme….yo te entrego mi vida a ti….la persona correcta_

_Se miraron fijamente uno al otro, tal vez el amor renacería en ellos, o más bien se fortalecería_

_Videl aprendió a NO amar a quien te daña y amar a quien que te procura, sin duda ella aprendió a ser mujer y ya no ser una cobarde más que se deja dominar por un hombre._

….

Como siempre ella se iba maquillando en el camino, nunca podía estar con brillo en la cara, ni un poco de pintura labial de algún sabor frutal

¡Gracias dios que no soy mujer!

Sonreí estúpidamente

-¿Qué?-pregunto videl

-nada, solo pienso que es un privilegio ser mujer-me burle de mi mentalmente

-ah…. ¡Gohan amo este auto!-me dijo

Si, cambie de auto y de trabajo también, ahora soy mi propio jefe y gano el doble o más, de lo que antes ganaba, gracias a bulma, y compre un nuevo auto, a gusto de videl un mini Cooper azul, esta chica me hace gastar mucho

Y a videl le encantaba por que combinaba con sus ojos, algo ridículo ya que sus ojos son claros y el auto obscuro

Hacia un poco de sol así que teníamos el techo de auto descubierto y ambos con lentes de sol, me sentía de vacaciones… ¡De hecho…!

Un poco de música de verano, mientras ella volvía a colocarse ese labial de algún extraño sabor, el cual moría de ganas de probar

Baje la velocidad orillándome un poco

-¿ahora qué?-me pregunto anonadada

Alcé su barbilla y le di un suave beso que la puso alerta

Con mis labios sobre los de ella, y ese labial sabor uva, mi preferido

-solo quería probar el sabor

Ella me sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas

-pareces un niño y te adoro

Aunque a veces decía cosas como esas, yo le agradecías porque… ¡Yo soy el empalagoso!

Bueno ambos éramos fríos pues no hace mucho había pasado el "accidente" y eso fue traumático

Pero lo importante es que nos correspondemos

…..RECUERDO….

_2 meses pasó videl en el hospital hasta que se pusiera recuperar al 100% y lo único que faltaba era….declarar_

_-señorita videl, son gohan lo llevare donde tenemos al prisionero…._

_El abogado junto a un policía los condujeron hasta aquel cuarto pasando por los demás prisioneros_

_¡Hola preciosa! ¡Qué bien estas! ¡Ven te la pasaras bien!, comentarios como este le gritaban los prisioneros a videl, lo que gohan respondió dándole un abrazo y protegiéndola de algunos que sacaban sus manos por las rejas eh intentaban tocarla_

_Sorprendentemente lo que hacen unos moribundos al ver una mujer_

_-llegamos… ¡sal!-dijo el policía golpeando la reja con un bate_

_El hombre se levando del suelo mostrando su horrible rostro lleno de cicatrices hechas por gohan, goten y trunks_

_Las 4 personas presentes estaban frente a él…._

_-el fue… el me golpeaba a diario me insultaba el me disparo en el brazo el…casi abusa de mi….-dijo fuerte y decidida_

_-muy bien- le susurro gohan a videl_

_-¡es mentira ella es la que me daño ella se acostó con este tipo!-dijo shasper señalando a gohan_

_-imbécil nunca fue así tu eres el maldito violador, tú la engañabas mínimo con 3 prostitutas al día, y sabes que todo lo pagaras…-videl interrumpió a gohan_

_-¡te pudrirás en esta cárcel!-le dijo videl_

_Shasper miro la mirada en videl muy tensa, esa mirada la aterrorizo y dio dos pasos hacía atrás protegiéndose de esta mirada tan intensa que tiempo antes la volvía débil_

_Con lo que no se esperaba que el prisionero que estaba encerrado detrás de ellos, tomo a videl por sorpresa acorralando con su brazo el cuello de videl_

_-¡videl!-dijo gohan cuando noto lo sucedido_

_Shasper solo rio_

_-ahora que tengo a videl a mis manos me sacaran de aquí no quiero cargos en contra si no muere…._

_Gohan estaba desesperado no sabía que le iba a hacer el hombre a videl_

_Y antes de que el cómplice de shasper sacara un arma, videl mordió el brazo con la que la tenia acorralada, se libero de él y giro el brazo hasta que tronara el hueso del prisionero, por ultimo lo soltó bruscamente_

_El cómplice solo podía retorcerse del dolor_

_Videl se acerco a shasper y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara votándolo en el suelo_

_-ten por seguro que morirás aquí…-dijo decidida_

_-¿videl?-miraron confundidos gohan y el abogado_

_-vámonos gohan- tomo de la mano a su novio y salieron de ese repugnante lugar_

_Claro que ahora los prisioneros veían a videl con miedo…._

…

-porque paramos en la casa de la mama de iresa-pregunto mi novia

-iresa tiene que contarte algo-le dije saliendo del auto

:VIDEL:

No sé porque tanto rollo para que iresa me dijera algo, ella pudo llamarme un día de estos simplemente

Ella nos dejo pasar a su casa estaba totalmente vacía supuestamente su madre estaba molesta y estaba encerrada en su cuarto, gohan se quedo solo en la sala mientras iresa me jalo del brazo asta su vieja habitación

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-le pregunte mientras ella me veía casi cayendo en llanto

-videl… mi madre está molesta- ella miro al suelo

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella alzó su gran blusa que casi era un vestido dejando a la vista su blanco y abultado vientre

-¡QUE!-respondí así, a esa gran barriga

-4 meses…-dijo

-¡por dios!-le grite y toque ese bultito

Ella me abrazo llorando….creo que ese bebe no era muy bien recibido

-videl…me case con shia….mi madre no está muy contenta…dice que es un irresponsable

-amiga, ya eres grande ese bebe será bien recibido por todos, no te preocupes-le sonreí

-lo malo es que viviré aquí… no nos veremos hasta que shia tenga un empleo fijo…

Antes de hablar abrieron la puerta desesperadamente…tanto que esa persona se tropeo con la alfombra cayendo frente a nosotras

-¿shia?-

-¡Bebe ya tengo empleo!-diciendo esto shia se levantó rápidamente abrazando a su esposa…

NO me invitaron a la boda, y eso que son mis mejores amigos

-¡por fin!-ambos eran felices…

-solo nos dejamos de ver por 2 meses y hacen ustedes un lio-comente graciosamente

-videl viviremos como esposos-dijo shia abrazándome

-¡hey aléjate de videl! Recuerda…

-¡lo olvide!-diciendo esto shia le dio un beso a iresa y salió corriendo de la habitación supongo que corrió con gohan

-muy bien videl….tu tranquila solo déjame a mi…-dijo mi amiga sonando tenebrosamente

Por dios que me ira a hacer, espero que nada malo y mucho menos una broma

Iresa izo que me sentara y enseguida trajo su bolsa de maquillaje

-¿Qué?-dije

-tranquila solo confía…

Me empezó a maquillar ligeramente no me marco demasiado, como ella me dijo que confiara y sin confianza no hay amistad deje que hiciera lo que quisiera, después si no me gusto para nada la matare

Me vendo los ojos y solo me dijo "te gustara" empezó a vestirme, y ni siquiera vi el vestido que eligió, solo espero no verme como payaso

Me puso unos zapatos de tacón creo, empiezo a pensar que me van a vender

-tranquila amiga todo estará bien-diciendo esto me saco de su habitación y alguien tomo mi mano sacándome de la casa ¿Cómo lo supe? Pues iresa me dijo "suerte"

-videl, solo confía…-era la voz de gohan, el me subió al auto cuidando de que no me cayera

El subió al auto y me coloco unos auriculares, tal vez es un secuestro por mi novio

El auto empezó a avanzar y yo escuchaba una canción a todo volumen y una de mis favoritas mr. Simple de súper junior

Claro que no pude evitar cantarla y moverme un poco, de todas formas si gohan se burlaba no lo veía ni lo escuchaba

El bloqueo 2 de mis sentido pero siempre está la intuición femenina, pero ahora no me sirve, no sé donde estoy ni adonde iré

Pasaron los minutos y gohan estaba muy cayado o por lo menos no lo veía ni escuchaba

El auto paro gohan salió de él y me dejo sola al parecer

-¿gohan?-alguien me saco del auto cargándome

No escuchaba nada pero si podía hablar

-¡Quien eres!-creo que lo dije muy fuerte ya que la música impedía que escuchara mi propia voz

Unos labios se encontraron con los míos dándome la seguridad de que era gohan quien me cargaba

El Mp3 que llevaba en mi mano estaba a punto de caer, creo que mi mano estaba muy sudada

Gohan empezaba a caminar lento sus pasos pesaban mucho, o acaso eh engordado

El realizo un movimiento dándome a entender que me bajara con cuidado de sus brazos

Y lo siguiente ocurrió en menos de 30 segundos

Primero al tocar el suelo mis tacones se hundieron ligueramente en el, gohan suavemente me quito los auriculares y casi al mismo tiempo la venda de mis ojos

Abrí mis ojos y descubrí un mundo distinto

Mis oídos captaron sonidos de golpes de agua perfectamente sincronizados parecía una orquesta de parte e la naturaleza

Pude ver el hermoso anochecer que se observaba en el mar y también un camino de pétalos bien acomodados alrededor de nosotros, gohan estaba usando un traje negro, estaba muy despeinado y unos converses blancos

Al parecer yo estaba usando un vestido lindo que me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, era color azul marino con un moño muy lindo en la cintura

-gohan…-le dije muy sorprendida

El me regalo una de sus perfectas sonrisas torcidas, llego el momento en que él se me perdió de la vista su rostro estaba bajando, se incoó frente a mi

Saco de su bolcillo una caja aterciopelada negra abierta dejando mostrar esa joya preciosa que destellaba, sin duda la joya más importante para una mujer, el diamante

-videl… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-sus ojos cruzaron la mirada con los míos muy profundamente

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, sin embargo trate de no soltar ni una lagrima, puse mi mano sobre mi boca como reacción a mis nervios

Tal vez estaba tomándome mi tiempo para responder

Todo se volvió tan perfecto y no encontraba la manera perfecta para responder…solo afirme con mi cabeza dejando caer unas lagrimas de felicidad

Gohan tomo mi mano colocando delicadamente el anillo en el dedo, y por ultimo deposito un beso en aquella mano

El se levando y tomo mis manos

-gracias…-susurro muy bajo

El se acerco a mi rostro dándome el mejore beso de mi vida, suave sin prisas, sin pasión, solo un beso tierno tan tierno como un beso entre niños….

Era maravilloso todo el día de hoy, desde hoy ya estoy comprometida con el hombre perfecto

Cuando acabo aquel beso me dedique a ver el anillo, era realmente hermoso, aunque sea el modelo de un anillo de compromiso normal, me encanto

-es hermoso gracias-fue lo único que pude decir, el me robo las palabras

El me sonrió y me llevo por un camino de pétalos llegando a una mesa con dos sillas velas y una gran cena

Creo que gohan tuvo mucho tiempo para planear esto

Me llevo hasta mi silla y luego se sentó frente a mí

-espero que te allá gustado-comento mientras se preparaba a comer

-claro que si cariño esto es, perfecto-sonreí

Todo lo que siento es felicidad, por fin seré yo como siempre quise ser…. Yo lo amo y el a mí, ¿no hay nada mejor?

Continuamos con aquella cena perfecta. Solo nos veíamos, no había nada importante que decir, más que sentirlo

Sus ojos reflejaban su felicidad

La cena termino y me llevo a dar un paseo por la playa, me canse y me quite las zapatillas llevándolas en mis manos, así podía sentir la arena más cerca de mi

-creí que nunca dirías un sí-comento mirando la arena

-yo creí que nunca me lo dirías-él se detuvo

-solo déjame convertirte en la mujer más feliz del mundo

Le robe un beso como una niña de kínder solo presione mis labios con los suyos

-acompáñame- me llevo de nuevo por un camino de pétalos a una cabaña no tan grande pero moderna

-la rente por 3 días, ¿quieres…?-no lo deje continuar solo respondí un ¡sí! rápido

Entramos a aquel lugar y era muy lindo

-de verdad quiero disfrutar este puente vacacional con mi prometida-dijo gohan, enserio se escucha bien el "prometida"

Me abrazo por la espalda mientras que ambos caminábamos como pingüinitos por aquella cabaña

La habitación principal era realmente moderna y se veía tan cómoda

Las carisias nos sobraban, nos amábamos no hay más que decir y por fin podremos estar juntos

Gohan el amor de mi vida y el ángel que siempre cuidado mi, solo espero que con eta decisión que tomaste seas muy feliz

Tal vez no sea la mujer perfecta para el pero lo hare el hombre más feliz del mundo, o más bien el esposo…

…

¡Hola!, por razones personales no pude seguir con la historia muy pronto solo pido paciencia y que me disculpen, espero que les allá agradado y que comenten como siempre

Saludos a aquellos que aun no me abandonan a pesar de que yo los abandone por más de un mes

Ya casi termina así que ya saben vendrá el final alternativo antes gracias!

Atte. Yamilna/videl362 o simplemente Yami!


	16. You're the girl

Alguien abrió esa ventana-puerta de cristal que daba vista al mar, se podían escuchar tan cerca las olas del mar y también ese desagradable olor a pescado…

Sin embargo no abrí los ojos, realmente estaba cansada como para despertarme, me estire en la cama y por accidente golpeé a gohan que al parecer se había levantado con anticipación ya que pude sentir sus jeans. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y ahí estaba el, sentado junto a mi observándome como siempre, a veces me aterraba eso, pero que puedo hacer ¡si me ama!

-¿Cómo amaneciste cariño?-me deposito un dulce beso en la frente

-adolorida-respondí

…

_-Recuerdo-_

_-g-gohan- tartamudeé un poco_

_El salió de la ducha solo con un bóxer… ¿lo aria apropósito?_

_-¿Qué pasa?- y aun lo pregunto, el en ropa interior y yo usando mi pijama nada sexy, omitiendo claro el mini short color azul profundo_

_Nuestros cuerpos se atrajeron por si solos como polos opuestos, el me besaba suavemente tomándome por las caderas. Una cosa nos llevo a otra y otra, y otra hasta terminar uno sobre el otro_

_-gohan…solo cuida de mi- fue lo único que pude decir estaba realmente nerviosa_

_-tranquila…te amo_

_Sí, mi primera vez, claro estuve a punto de hacerlo muchas veces antes, pero con la persona equivocada, esquivando sus golpes y…_

_Olvidare el pasado ahora estamos comprometidos, me casare de blanco, aunque dudo llegar realmente virgen a la boda, hoy en día pocas personas llegan vírgenes al matrimonio, como mi mejor amiga se caso horas después de que la prueba diera positiva…_

_Mis pensamientos no pudieron esconder el gran dolor que sentía dentro de mi… no pude evitar quejarme…_

…

Intente levantarme pero mis caderas me dolían mucho así que gohan me ayudo llevándome hasta el baño, recordé que estaba lastimada y me prohibieron algunas cosas por un largo tiempo, después de todo estuve al borde de la muerte ¿no?

La noche anterior fue larga, pero la mejor noche de mi vida, bañarme limpiaría impurezas en mí, como siempre lo ase…es hora de pensar las cosas bien, ¿casarme? ¿Boda? ¿Invitados? ¿Pastel?... ¡La despedida de soltera!, y llegaron a mi imágenes de mi mejor amiga contratando a los hombres más guapos para esta.

Complicadamente, estaba comprometida de nuevo, esta vez espero que todo salga muy bien

…

-videl, espero no te allá lastimado-comento mientras sentado observaba como me ponía mi base de maquillaje

-no, y gracias…por ser el primer hombre en mi vida-el me sonrió

Parresia divertido mientras me veía mientras me maquillaba, se lo que pensaba ¿Por qué te maquillas si estamos en la playa? Y yo le respondería, es uno de los complejos de ser una mujer

-¿Quién lo diría…? que mi prometida seria esa odiosa niña que era mi mejor amiga

-t*o*r*p*e*-deletreé burlándome de el

Solo recordar los momentos pasados, desde nuestra adolescencia hasta ahora unos adultos y mas la noche anterior; claro que su abdomen de barra de chocolate me hacia recordarla más…me volvía loca

No pude evitar tocar su pecho de madera, el solo me beso quitándome el brillo labial de mi boca, me reí un poco ya que dejo marcas en sus labios que quite con la yema de mi pulgar

-quiero repetirlo-dije sin pensar en ese dolor de caderas infernal

El solo borro la sonrisa de su rostro

-videl, estoy muy cansado…-dijo alejándose de mi

No me iba a dejar vencer por un tonto no, le di un beso provocativo acariciando lentamente su espalda

-¿Cómo negarme a ti?-me siguió el juego

Empezamos por el principio…pero diferente que anoche. Antes de quitarnos la primera prenda un sonido nos distrajo, el celular imprudente de mi novio, o prometido

-no contestes-le dije besando su cuello

-¿y si es una emergencia?- me ignoro y contesto

Solo gire los ojos y me crucé de brazos

-hola…

¡Gohan! Qué bueno que respondes trunks va a ser papa, ¡ya va a dar a luz!

-¿goten?-pregunto gohan pero al parecer le colgaron

-¡marron va a dar a luz!-dije sin importar lo que piense gohan de mi por escuchar esa conversación

-¿quieres ir?-pregunto

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Prometí estar ahí!

Diciendo esto nos apresuramos y empacamos las pocas cosas que habíamos desempacado, tal vez olvidaría algo pero es más importante el futuro bebe…

Todo paso tan rápido sin darme cuenta ya estábamos saliendo de ese lugar que presencio nuestra pre-luna de miel secreta, y sé que estuvo muy mal…

-perdón gohan se que te esforzaste por estas vacaciones, perdona por no pasar los 3 días-dije avergonzada

El siguió manejando pero si mano derecha soltó el volante para encontrarse con mi fría mano

-lo importante fue tu respuesta-se limito un poco y acelero, creo que tardaríamos un poco menos

Tome fuertemente su mano no quiero que mi prometido se aleje de mí, ¡nunca!

Perdí la cuenta del embarazo de marron, creo que pasaban de los 9 meses, que clase de 'amiga' soy para ella…

…

Trunks estaba totalmente pálido, sus ojeras llegaban casi a la punta de su nariz, Bulma estaba con la madre de marron mientras los "señores" vegeta goku y krilin discutían o más bien tranquilizaban a vegeta que estaba planeando matar a su hijo…otra vez

-¡Videl! ¡Voy a ser papa!-dijo el niño de pelo lila cuando me vio, mientras jalaba del brazo al pobre de goten como señal de desesperación

-tranquilo-trate de que trunks no matara a goten pero realmente estaba muy nervioso

Una enfermera salió de aquella habitación a la cual todos observaban

-La "madre" entro en labor, solo pueden pasar el "padre" y la mama de la niña-la enfermera sintió confusión a la hora de llamarlos, ¿Quién no lo haría? Son unos niños jugando a ser papas, trunks y su "suegrita" empezaron a ponerse las batas azules y el material de protección

Trunks estaba paralizado así que lo ayudamos a entrar hasta la habitación donde se escuchaban los gritos de una niña de apenas 17 años de edad

Los minutos pasaban, al parecer el bebe no quería nacer…krilin no quería entrar a ver a su hija sufrir y todo por culpa de un "estúpido chiquillo" como vegeta lo llamaba

Abrieron de nuevo la puerta de esa habitación y todos con cara de sorpresa esperando una respuesta

-¿videl? La joven quiere que estés aquí-dijo la enfermera y me dirigí sin ninguna protección a la habitación

Y se supone que yo era una de los adultos responsables, entre y estaba esa niña totalmente sudada y sujetando fuertemente a su novio por su lacio cabello, una buena forma de desquitarse de aquel dolor

-¡Videl quiero que seas la madrina!-dijo mientras seguía maltratando a su novio, me acerca a ella y le ayude a contar sus ejercicios de relajación

-1, 2, 3, ¡vamos!- nos escuchábamos graciosos coreando eso, aunque nadie reía

-¡Todo por tu maldita culpa!-grito y jaloneo fuertemente los cabellos lilas de un niño precoz, pero afortunadamente fue el último y más doloroso…

Una criaturita ensangrentada lloraba…si era un bebe de dos chicos de 17 años afortunadamente según las enfermeras nació perfectamente sano

-lo hiciste muy bien mi amor-dijo trunks todo mal peinado y golpeado, pero no impido que le diera un beso a su novia y madre de su hijo

-¡Felicidades es un varón!-

Los jóvenes padres sonrieron, como era de esperarse mientras el bebe era entregado a su madre trunks cayo desmayado

…

La familia completa estaba en la habitación, un poco junta pero cómoda, observando al niño tomándole fotos y demás. Aunque el cabello no se le viera aun mucho era un tono rubio y sus ojos azules, un hermoso bebe. Todos felices a pesar de todo, trunks estaba con su teléfono celular, al parecer en twitter, no pude evitar ver lo que puso, así que me conecte en mi celular y vi su mensaje, "_es niño:)" _creo que esta juventud es muy rara, tan viciosa…

En pocos minutos la habitación se lleno de globos ropita juguetes y todos los regalos que la familia y amigos le obsequiaban al pequeño…creo que todo salió bien, hasta ahora

…

_Días después_

-amor hablo tu padre de nuevo-menciono gohan mientras colgaba el teléfono

El sabe muy bien que no quiero hablar con el…

_-Recuerdo-_

_-¡Perdóname por favor!-entro gritando un señor que olvido que esto es un hospital_

_Yo estaba inconsciente solo podía escuchar, no podía ni moverme ni mucho menos hablar, por lo cual esto se volvía una tortura para mi_

_-señor es un hospital-dijo gohan al instante para calmarlo_

_-¡No gohan! No creí que ese tonto llegara tan lejos, eso era normal para mí, mi padre golpeaba a mi madre, pero…-dijo el hombre que se decía llamar mi papa, hablaba de mis abuelos. Mi gran abuelo nunca toco a mi abuela…_

_-con todo respeto ¡usted está loco! Ningún hombre tiene el derecho de tocar a una mujer, y no sé qué clase de padre es usted que arriesga la vida de su hija con un hombre así y solo por un estúpido negocio familiar- de verdad gohan sonaba molesto_

_No sé como paso, pero de mis ojos cayeron unas lágrimas muy frías_

_-No es mi culpa, ella nunca menciono que la golpeara tan…-gohan interrumpió_

_-si usted le prestara más atención y no se pasara la vida con sus mujeres ella no estaría aquí- se escucho un portazo que fue lo último que escuche lo demás se volvió muy confuso…_

….

-¿Por qué lloraste mientras tú y yo…?

No deje q7ue continuara, era algo vergonzoso, después de todo aun no me acostumbro a esa palabra "amor" con el verbo "hacer"

-por nada- respondí tratando d evadir las preguntas de mi prometido

El no insistió y me dio un cálido abrazo; me levante de aquel sofá tome mi cámara digital y la arroje "suavemente" al regazo de gohan

-tómame una foto-le sonreí, el me miro extrañado pero de igual forma empezó a prepara la cámara para tomar la foto

Sonreí mucho, omitiendo los pensamientos de la noche anterior, pose como toda una modelo profesional del barrio más solitario de la cuidad, solo me incline al lado izquierdo mostrando mejor mi estomago

Se vio Una luz atonta ojos, que era el horrible ¡flash!

-saliste bien-comento gohan aguantando sus risas

-¡oye!- me lancé sin cuidado sobre él y le di un beso enojada-¡No te burles de mi!-el continuo besándome el cuello bajando por mis hombros

Conozco como va a terminar este juego, ambos desnudos sudados en la cama, y seria la número 10

Pero me gusta jugar y seguí su juego hipnotizada por su abdomen.

Recordé el cuadro que he estado pintando, uno de gohan conmigo cuando me propuso matrimonio, es mi mayor creación aunque le falta más color. Si volví a mi vicio de toda la vida; el arte, gohan me inscribió a una buena escuela y aprendí muy rápido mis cuadros son muy vendidos por aquí, y gano un buen dinero manteniéndome sola

Como un balde de agua helada en mi cabeza en pleno invierno me tomo por sorpresa un horrible dolor de estomago

Me levante como pude dejando a gohan medio vestido en el sofá, corrí al baño y busque esas pastillas masticables anti acidas, pero no me pude encontrar más que con el retrete…

…

¡HOLA!

Este capítulo es como el "relleno" en muchos animes solo trata de explicar algunas cosas que quedaron en duda y no me di a entender (y quería relatar un parto divertido); prometo que el siguiente capítulo será largo y lindo, por lo del final tomen sus propias conclusiones y digan que opinan

Soy feliz y ¿ustedes? Solo recuerden que ser feliz depende de uno mismo no de otras personas, Por si las dudas ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Prometo actualizar antes

Yamilna/videl362


	17. Esa persona que te ama

That woman

-Videl-

Mi almohada pachoncita se pego a mi rostro como si no hubiera dormido nada, y aproximadamente dormí 12 horas…si hace poco fue mi despedida de soltera y hoy sábado 15 de octubre es mi boda…¡MI BODA!

Un ligero brinquito di sobre la cama de mi habitación, era muy pronto, los meses pasaron volando, desde hace un par de días he estado viviendo en una habitación de un gran hotel, gracias a las ideas de mi amiga Iresa y su "el novio no tiene que ver a la novia antes de la boda"…gracias a ella Gohan no me toca desde hace una semana

Hablando del rey de roma, era mi celular que sonaba y rápido abrí la puerta, lo sabia era Iresa que venía junto a su hija de meses, mi amiga llego a las 10:00 para arreglarme

-¿Lista novia?-dijo mientras entraba con la carriola de la nena dejándola junto a la cama para que descasara tranquila.

Mi amiga me metió rápido a la ducha y saco miles de productos para el cabellos supongo que eran muy caros, y me dejarían el cabello perfecto, creo que me empecé a duchar mientras Iresa me pasaba los productos y me decía como aplicarlos, es complicado yo solo conocía el shampoo

Usaba una ropa interior súper linda, blanca con brillantes que solo el novio vería y seria irresistible, creo….Iresa empezó a peinarme y eso que faltaban 5 horas para la boda…

Iresa me peino muy lindo el cabello amarrado de lado derecho y con algunos caireles sueltos, claro que me puso un adorno brillante en forma de peineta. Me sentía hermosa, además de que me maquillo de una forma de que mis ojos resaltaran y el tono azul se tornara mas profundo. Mis labios con un color rosa con brillo, solo me faltaban los accesorios.

Realmente amaba el vestido…era muy bonito y me hacia lucir una gran figura…aunque tuve cuidado de maquillar esas casi invisibles marcas de golpes y cirugías…el pasado acabo. Yo soy feliz ahora…muy feliz con mi boda y mi…

"**Empieza final alternativo ver el capitulo siguiente…"**

7:35 pm…las novias siempre llegan tarde…

La frase que mi amiga repetía para calmarme…realmente me sentía ansiosa y no lo podía controlar. El auto se detuvo frente a un lago, si me casaría en un lago y mi amiga lo decoro muy bien, su creatividad era infinita parecía arreglado por los mismos ángeles, solo que poca gente estaba con nosotros, claro solo familiares y amigos cercanos, claro de gohan…por mi parte mi padre no vendría y mucho menos mi familia que vive muy lejos de aquí.

Goku muy guapo por cierto abrió la puerta del auto y me dio la mano para ayudarme a salir, a mí y los 5 kilos de vestido incluyendo 1 kilo de maquillaje que llevaba puesto…mi suegro me sonrió

-hermosa-dijo ayudado a Iresa a acomodar el vestido

-¡esto va a ser perfecto!-dijo Iresa entusiasmada mientras llevaba a su nena en brazos-les diré que ya estás aquí…

Estaba muerta de miedo nunca fui buena para caminar en tacones altos y dudo que sea algún don oculto, goku me tomo el brazo como si él fuera mi padre, que en realidad lo era

-Espera-me soltó repentinamente y se fue

Mis nervios aumentaron cuando inicio la música y no estaba goku para acompañarme. Un gordo brazo se unió al mío este brazo era muy diferente al de goku

-Ya es tarde mi niña-dijo mi padre de sangre

Intente zafarme pero era inútil ya que él era un poco mas fuerte

-vete de aquí-dije de buena manera, creo

-hija, siempre quise acompañarte, fue mi error perdona todo el daño que te he causado, si no me quieres volver a ver después de esto lo entiendo pero quiero dejarte en los brazos del hombre que te hará correctamente feliz

Aguante las lagrimas para no arruinar el maquillaje. No respondí solo dedique a dar los primeros pasos después de todo ya se empezaron a preocupar todos por la novia…me imagino al pobre de gohan angustiado

Al pasar junto a mi padre por ese pasillo hecho de madera en medio del lago los invitados nos vieron sorprendidos…dudo que sea por mi belleza si no por mi padre. Alcé la mirada y gohan estaba irresistiblemente guapo me daban ganas de amarlo para siempre. Frente a gohan y el padre, mr. Satán me entrego a mi futuro esposo

-No la dejes caer-dijo mi padre sosteniendo la mano de ambos asiendo esta clásica unión

-nunca-dijo gohan sonriendo

Tome su mano y me sentí realmente la mujer más feliz del mundo, junto a la persona más maravillosa del mundo

-te vez preciosa-dijo

…

Y parecía que todo se volvía un lugar solitario…solo estábamos gohan y yo…nuestro momento era ahora…lo amo demasiado

Nuestros votos maritales…lo más lindo que me pudo haber dicho…

-Sí, acepto

Ambos nos sonreímos esperando que el padre dijera esa frase, ya nuestros labios querían hundirse en nuestro primer beso de matrimonio…

-puede besar la novia

Me tomo por la cintura y nos acercamos lentamente mientras yo ponía las manos en su pecho…nuestros labios nerviosos y ansiosos a la vez buscaban ese beso…sus labios rosaban los míos y fue así como inicio nuestro primer beso como matrimonio…

Los aplausos de la gente se empezaron a oír y no hice más que seguir besando a mi esposo…mi dulce guapo e inteligente esposo

…

La boda fue una linda cena en un campo junto a un hermosa lago que estaba iluminado por luces dentro del agua, y el pasto perfectamente cortado a 3 cm, esto costo una fortuna…pero a pesar de todo fue una boda maravillosa…aunque fue muy rápida, primero la cena eran conjuntos de nuestros platillos favoritos, cocinados por milk, el baile no estuvo nada mal gohan y yo bailamos nuestro primer vals con la canción so close de John Mclaughlin, una canción que aunque parezca increíble escuchábamos desde muy jóvenes, nos trajo buenos recuerdos, mi boda era perfecta, y como sorpresa gohan goten Trunks y el estúpido de Shia planearon algo así como una "sorpresa para la novia" ellos cuatro planearon una coreografía que me gustaba….el problema es que era una canción de chicas, aunque estuvieran los 4 en smoking se veían totalmente afeminados, obviamente me moría de la risa, ellos son los hombres de mi vida los que más quiero y siempre están ahí y más cuando quieren hacer cosas para hacerme feliz; buena música gente realmente viva, todos juntos bailando y disfrutando el posible mejor día de nuestras vidas, el pequeño Yoon hijo de Trunks paso la velada bailando con marron, y muchos preguntaron q si eran hermanos, claro el niño tenía los ojos de ella aunque el cabello como su abuela bulma, nació rubio y termino con el cabello azul obscuro hablando de bulma, ella y vegeta se veían muy lindos juntos supongo que ya no peleaban tan seguido, sin embargo milk y goku estaban discutiendo…discutiendo porque goku mancho su ropa, clásico de mis suegros, Shia e Iresa no dejaron a sus gemelos solos pero, también estuvieron bailando dejando a goten al cuidado de ellos…fue muy divertido todo…incluso cuando la madrugada llego y era hora de acabar esto….Detalles importantes de esa noche, me volví esposa del hombre más maravilloso del mundo y bueno hoy sería mi luna de miel.

Fui suya algunas veces antes, nadie lo sabe, más que nosotros pero sería nuestra primera vez de casados…

Mama, espero que seas feliz al verme casada con el hombre correcto y muy pronto juntos haremos una hermosa familia…

Yo soy esa mujer que te ama, que todo lo da, gracias a ti aprendí a amar con inteligencia y el corazón….

That man

-Gohan-

Nuestra boda fue tal como un cuento de hadas…bueno al menos eso reflejaba la mirada de Videl. Ella realmente estaba hermosa, mágicamente parecía una mujer joven con un presente que la asía notablemente feliz, sin embargo muchos conocimos su pasado y todo lo que paso por el…y ahora yo era el destinado a volverla la mujer más feliz del mundo aunque sea difícil por sus "limitaciones"

Videl y yo bailamos SO CLOSE, la canción que elegimos, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo mientras al ritmo de la canción nos movíamos, una mano en su cintura y la otra tocando su mano…todo perfecto. Gracias a dios que nadie salió tomado, claro que había alcohol pero procuramos alejarlo de mi familia, conociendo a mi padre y mi hermano la fiesta se hubiera arruinado, Videl lucia hermosa en ese vestido, lo complicado empezó con lo clásico la liga y el ramo…como un cásico también las chicas solteras morirán por el ramo…Iresa y marron nunca fueron muy amigas, pero en esta ocasión Iresa se hiso a un lado para que marron pudiera agarrar el ramo; obviamente Trunks quedo totalmente pálido; llego la hora de la liga, la piel de Videl extremadamente suave, si ella no hubiera sido mía antes…estuviera como un niño precoz frente a todos, y hablando de chicos precoces nadie quería agarrar la liga, claro nadie quería casarse…pero al más idiota le vino a caer, si, Shia la agarro por accidente después él y Trunks se pelearon con ella…par de jóvenes precoces. Se podría decir que gaste una fortuna, mr. Satán pago casi todo, pero dijo que Videl no se enterara, por suerte me ayudo ya que estaría totalmente endeudado si lo hubiera pagado yo.

-gohan ¿no me dirás donde será la luna de miel?-pregunto Videl

-solo faltan 10 minutos…-fue lo único que le pude decir

Ella cambio su look a uno más sencillo, se quito el vestido de novia y se puso un vestido blanco un tanto parecido pero este era más corto, soltó su cabello y lo mostro un poco ondulado…supongo que es muy complicado ser la novia…yo solo me quite el saco

3:12 am

Llegamos a esa isla, una isla turística muy linda que supongo que a Videl le gustaría ya que realmente esta hermosa. Las habitaciones del hotel eran como pequeñas casas, reserve una de las más bonitas, para nuestra luna de miel. Videl sostenía mi brazo muy alegre al ver este lugar. Sin hablar la cargué por sorpresa con mis brazos, no iba a perder la tradición o ¿sí?, mi esposa estaba muy feliz mientras entrabamos a aquella habitación

Deje a Videl suavemente en la cama y cerré la puerta

-por fin solos…-dije sonriéndole

-si-me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio un beso

Mis manos recorrían su suave piel en busca de hacerla sentir como ella mérese, el beso se volvió más profundo mientras ella recorría mi espalda…

Ambos nos acomodamos en esa suave cama decorada con pétalos de rosa rojos, cuidadosamente quite ese vestido y ella ayudo a quitarme lo que traía puesto, nuestra noche de bodas, no sería la primera, pero quería hacerla la mejor. Mis labios bajaron a su cuello desnudo donde pude preservar su perfume

-gohan ¿no usas protección?-susurro en un gemido

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso…como decirle sin arruinar la noche…

-¿si quieres?-es lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a mi cabezota

-no…-continuo besándome apasionadamente, creo que se me olvido y me concentre mas en sus caderas…tengo que hacerlo con cuidado de no lastimarla

Nuestras caricias llegaron a ese punto…el punto donde ella era mía, ella mi esposa, la mujer que siempre he amado y dudo que lo deje de hacer porque ella simplemente es mi vida

…

Después de una gran noche…ella estaba recargada en mi pecho intentando dormir, ella cubría su cuerpo con las sabanas pero aun podía percibir su calor junto al mío

-¿Sabes que te amo?-dijo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello despeinado

-lo sé, ¿sabes que te amo más?

Ella no respondo solo sonrió y poco a poco se durmió en mi pecho

Mi esposa se volvió realmente hermosa, y como dije antes quien diría que ella se volvería mi esposa, mi mejor amiga que parecía totalmente enamorada de otro hombre, el cual la maltrataba…

"_el hombre que te ama, el que se entrego completo y sin reservas su corazón te da, te sigue como una sombra tantos días sin descansar, ese hombre sonríe y llora a la vez…"_

…

Respire profundo percibiendo el perfume favorito de Videl, era hora de levantarme mis huesos lo pedían, como era mi costumbre me desperté y lo primero que vi fue mi celular, eran las 10:34 am, Videl no estaba en la cama así que me levante de la cama rápido

Mire donde estaba mi celular, me llamo la atención un pequeño cuadrado azul con letras…una nota

"_Mi amor sigue las flechas…"_

La letra sin duda era de Videl…vi el piso que tenía un camino de flechas de colores…ok Videl seguiré tu juego pero primero me arreglare; por suerte soy hombre y no necesito más que lavarme la cara y ponerme algo mas adecuado. No me peine mucho después de todo hacia un poco de viento y no valía la pena si me iba a despeinar. Por último me puse mis tenis y seguí las flechas…me pregunto ¿Cómo Videl pego las flechas en la arena?, bueno creo que las pinto…no es tan tonta como esperaba, el camino no fue tan largo pero me llevo a una palmera frente al mar y no tan lejos pude apreciar a mi pequeña esposa, estaba recargada en esa palmera viendo el océano usando un vestido azul con blanco…llevaba su cabello suelto se veían muy bien cuando el aire movía su cabello y vestido como si estuvieran coordinados mientras ella cubría su rostro para que la arena no entrara en sus ojos…

¿Un ángel caído del cielo?

Me acerque a ella lentamente sin que sintiera realmente mi presencia, al ponerme frente a ella note que llevaba un poco de maquillaje, su mejillas se tornaron rojas con solo verme sus labios rosados y sus ojos brillaban…tenía una cara tan linda como si ella me dijera…Yo no lo hice. Su brazo derecho empezó a moverse, en su mano derecha tenía un tipo de papel y lo puso frente a su vientre, me llamo la atención y lo observe

Es difícil de explicar, un papel en blanco y negro rodeado de datos, con una forma de semi circulo o al menos eso parece, no era muy visible pero pude capturar la imagen de un pequeño muñequito, como si se tratara de un juguete…Simplemente un ultrasonido

Mi mirada se conecto con la suya, ella tenía nervios pero no pudo evitar sonreír

-Gohan estoy embarazada…

Sentí como cuando te tomas una foto con flash demasiado cerca a tus ojos, por un momento lo olvide todo

-¿enserio?-sonreí tanto que mis mejillas dolían

-sí, vas a ser papa…-dijo mordiendo su labio

No pude evitar darle un abrazo, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo ¿Yo papa?, ¿enserio? Tome sus mejillas y le di un lindo beso, ella se notaba tan feliz

-P-porque no me dijiste-dije estúpidamente mientras tocaba su vientre

-era sorpresa…y… bueno quería asegurarme de que estuviera sano…-esas palabras cortantes me recordaron el doloroso pasado…los doctores dijeron que era muy posible que ella no pudiera embarazarse ya que había recibido muchos golpes en su estomago…

-¿lo sabías?

-sí, la enfermera me lo conto, se que tu no querías que supiera pero es bueno, a pesar de que tu lo sabías seguiste conmigo, aunque tal vez no te podría dar un hijo-me sonrió acariciando el estomago

-te amo Videl, además pudimos adoptar… ¿te cuidaste?-mi pregunta era más que obvia

-¡Que si!, no soy tonta, fui al doctor cuando se retraso, me dio medicamento…incluso tengo fotos del avanzo del embarazo que tú mismo tomaste…-se hecho una linda carcajada

Recordé las veces que Videl me pidió tomarle una foto, ella siempre ponía la misma pose, nunca creí que fuera por eso

-¿entonces cuantos…?-no me dejo continuar

-casi 3 meses

La tome con cuidado levantándola un poco mientras la besaba, seré papa, si y de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo… ¡Seré papa! Nunca creí decirlo, soy tan feliz y espero que este bebe lo sea porque se lo aseguro tendrá unos padres que muchos envidiaran

-amor… ¡es niño!-dijo con una risa burlona

-¡Que! claro que no, es niña-tome el ultrasonido y lo acerque para ver si era niña o un niño

-¡Sera niño! Quieras o no…-una ventisca de aire paso por nosotros y despeino completamente a Videl...ella se molesto cruzándose de brazos

-¡lo vez "el" dice que es niña!-dije señalando al cielo refiriéndome a dios

Me miro con, ojos de "te matare" y yo solo sonreí acariciando la pancita

-nada de juego por el bebe-dije jugando en doble sentido

Ella miro el cielo tratando de reflexionar sobre lo sucedió

…5 horas después…

-¡ah! Gohan lo hemos estado haciendo y embarazada porque ya no podemos…hacer… ¡eso!-empezó con su berrinche de niña pequeña

-¡no lo sabía! Te cuidare mas…-antes de terminar mi frase ella me interrumpió se le está haciendo costumbre

-¡tengo antojo de….SUSHI!-dijo sonriendo

-No te gusta el sushi…-afirme con cara seria

-¿Quieres que Minzy Chichi Natasha o Kim Kakashi, tenga cara de sushi?

Me burle de ella mentalmente, prefiero reírme así, a que ella se entere, si ella lo hace estaría muerto

-¡Tu no le pondrás el nombre!...definitivamente-dije en tono de burla

-¡gohan!-ella me abrazo inesperadamente, recuerdo que las mujeres son bipolares y mas en sus días o cuando están embarazadas-Soy muy feliz

Si tú supieras que yo ¡mucho más!

Después de todo creo que nuestra dramática historia tendrá un final feliz…o ¿no?

…

¡Hola!

Tarde mucho lo sé, (fue culpa de mi novio) no quiero terminarla, es difícil decir adiós, pero uno de los propósitos de este año fue acabar nunca te hare llorar y volver a publicar nuestra vida juntos que también es de Videl y gohan, claro que es mas comedia y cosas por el estilo, a pesar de ser mi primer fanfic, fue uno de los más populares.

¡Gracias por no dejar ningún comentario!... ¡ha-ha! Es broma; el siguiente capitulo es el final más dramático que escribiré en toda mi vida…eso creo

¡Les deseo lo mejor! & nunca te rindas a pesar de que lo veas todo perdido recuerda que todo puede cambiar

Videl362/Yamilna


	18. Final Alternativo

Final alternativo

La futura esposa de son gohan estaba preparándose para el gran momento, su amiga Iresa tuvo que irse de emergencia ya que tenía que arreglar a sus bebes y a sí misma, Videl estaba sola en la habitación del hotel esperando que llegara la hora de empezar la boda, ella usaba su vestido de novia y decidió practicar su caminata con las zapatillas, ella se volvía torpe al caminar con ellas, pero tenía que hacerlo, el tacón era grueso pero aun así perdía el equilibrio. Un sonido saco de su mente la boda, tocaban la puerta, Videl sonrió, se quito las zapatillas y rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta

— ¿Qué olvidaste Iresa?—comento sin mirar de quien se trataba

Una fuerte mano sujeto la muñeca derecha de Videl, ella miro con sorpresa a esa persona que estaba vestida de colores obscuros, su ropa estaba sucia y rota, todo en el estaba mal

Ella intento soltar el agarre y con su mano izquierda le dio una bófeta, aunque esto no lo detuvo, torpemente tropezó con sus zapatillas cayendo despacio sentada, ella volvió a ver a ese hombre, a pesar de no traer su Inolvidable melena dorada y estar completamente rapado, reconocía esa intensa mirada que literalmente la mataba

—Shasper por favor, ya no—comento la chica totalmente alarmada soltando una lagrima a consecuencia del temor

El no respondió nada, shasper se acerco a Videl besándoosla a la fuerza, y a la vez la tocaba sobre el aparatoso vestido

—Serás mía—fue lo que susurro mientras mordía su cuello

Videl se armo de valor y se alejo de el tomo rápidamente su teléfono eh intento llamar a gohan, shasper fue más rápido y se lo arrebato. Enseguida el tomo uno de los holanes de el vestido y lo tiro fuertemente para que se rasgara

— ¿Te casas y no me invitaste?—se hecho una carcajada que puso los cabellos de punta Videl, mientras estaba imaginaba que su sueño de la boda perfecta estaba arruinado

Ella coloco las manos en su vientre en forma de protegerlo mientras shasper se dedicaba a destruirle su vestido, Videl se veía indefensa ante el ya que no quería que la dañara a ella ni a el futuro…

— ¿No es suficiente daño ya? Por favor vete deja las cosas así, no te demandare…—rogaba Videl arrodillada mientras lloraba

—Claro que no hermosa, TÚ me perteneces, vamos a ser muy felices, como siempre—tomo fuertemente las mejillas de Videl y la alzo con su otra mano

— ¡TE ODIO!—grito con todas sus fuerzas, y antes de que pudiera gritar por ayuda shasper cubrió su boca y le enseño una arma que traía ella se vio resignada a no hacer nada y seguirlo, no solo por su vida, si no la de su bebe

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—_

El chico estaba ahí en ese lago, aun lado del padre, y de su mejor amigo Shia, todos esperando a la novia…ya saben que la novia llega por lo general un poco más tarde… ¡pero era una exageración! El celular del chico rubio sonó y capto la atención de todos en el lugar…era la llamada de su novia, el chico solo escuchó con atención y colgó tristemente

—Gohan, Videl…ella desapareció, Iresa la busco y todo…y al parecer ella huyo…—susurro al oído de su amigo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro como brindándole apoyo

Gohan quedo paralizado mil imágenes vinieron a su mente de Videl dejándolo plantado, o Videl en peligro, solo se dijo a si mismo…esto no se va a quedar así…rápidamente le comento lo sucedido al padre y a su familia para que todos regresan a su casas, sin embargo su familia se quedo con él para ayudarlo a buscar a Videl, mr. Satán intento localizar a todos sus contactos para que ayudaran…todos se esforzaron

Pero con los días se hacía más imposible encontrarla, y algunos policías llegaron a la conclusión de que ella había escapado por su propia voluntad que no quería casarse, ya que algunas personas que se hospedaban en aquel hotel la oyeron gritar palabras de odio y destrozar todo lo de la boda…

Pero gohan nunca se canso, eh insistió en buscarla…su pobre corazón estaba dañado y al cabo de un tiempo dejo que la policía lo hiciera por su voluntad…el ya estaba cansado de buscarla y que ella volviera a irse…

—Tal vez el destino quiera que siga mi vida—dijo dejando se caer en su cama mientras seguía bebiendo alcohol

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—_

3 años más tarde

Cómicamente hoy hace 3 años gohan y Videl estuvieran disfrutando de la luna de miel de sus vidas, sin embargo por razones del destino estas dos personas que se amaban fueron separadas y ambos iniciaron nuevas vidas, gohan paso 1 año buscándola, el año siguiente se la vivió tranquilo y normal y el ultimo año a estado con una mujer, una mujer que lo había distraído de su soledad y tristeza, una mujer que estaba dispuesta a pasar una vida con el

Esa mujer y gohan estaban la ciudad dando vueltas para ir a pasar la tarde del sábado

—Sara, ¿Dónde quieres pasar la tarde?—le pregunto gohan muy cariñosamente

—Mm tengo antojo de algo natural—dijo mientras frotaba su enorme barriga de casi 6 meses, ella observo el parque por donde estaban pasando— ¡mira!, aquí en este parque vamos a caminar y platicar

Comento la chica muy sonriente, gohan sin saber ni reflexionar obedeció a su chica se estaciono junto a ese parque y ambos bajaron de ahí

—Te he dicho que yo puedo sola—dijo la chica muy sonriente mientras abría la puerta del auto y salía de el sin ayuda

Gohan solo suspiro y tomo la mano de Sara, que era una chica de 25 años, su cabello era castaño largo y un poco ondulado, sus ojos eran grandes color café, ella al ser menor que gohan recibía un trato un poco mas especial, sin mencionar que estaba embarazada

Ambos dieron unos cuantos pasos por ese parque disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que les ofrecían los cerezos que lo rodaban, Sara dio un ligero brinquito al ver a una mujer de al parecer tenía su misma edad venia hacía ella

— ¡Sara!—dijo entusiasmada la chica—años sin vernos

— ¡Zul lo mismo digo!—le dio un abrazo a su morena amiga—ah, el es mi prometido gohan

Sara presentó a gohan como su prometido y en realidad solo eran novios a pesar de todo

— ¡mucho gusto!, preciosa debes de decirme sobre esa pancita—comento de manera picara mirando de reojo a gohan, imaginando que ha de ser un buen amante, de eso tenía finta

Y empezó una "pequeña" conversación de mujeres, que al pensar de gohan es como si dos pájaros empezaran a discutir entre ellos

—Amor ¿Por qué no van a otro lugar a platicar? Yo te esperare aquí en el parque—comento con una tierna sonrisa que en realidad decía "ya váyanse a platicar a otra parte cotorras"

— ¡oh! Que compresivo es tu prometido, aquí cerca hay un café ¡vamos!—insistió Zul a Sara

—ok, Gracias amor, prometo no tardar mucho—ambas chicas se fueron juntas al café, de seguro a contar muchas cosas más, que a gohan no le importaban, y al menos así estaría solo por un momento

Empezó a caminar en círculos a tomar oxigeno puro para relajar todo su cuerpo, su mirada se desvió a un par de juegos para niños que estaban ahí, lo primordial un par de columpios, toboganes, unos caballitos manuales todo para que un niño pase una buena tarde

Un pequeño subía a un tobogán un poco alta para su estatura, gohan se vio alarmado el siempre cuida de las personas y esta era la oportunidad de salvar a ese pequeño de un accidente, llego tarde el niño se había arrojado por esta y había caído sentado, gohan se apresuro para ayudar al niño que más bien era una niña, ya de cerca pudo ver que usaba una blusita rosa y un pantalón corto del mismo color, la niña esta agachada llorando, pero llorando sin hacer ruido

— ¿Estás bien pequeña?—pregunto mientras veía en su cuerpo si no había ningún daño, y por suerte así lo era

—No—dijo la pequeñita con una voz muy fina

Gohan giro a ver si los padres de esta niña estaban aquí para que fuera con ellos, al no encontrarlos volvió a ver a la pequeña de cabello obscuro, la llamo diciendo un "oye" y la niña alzó su mirada para verlo, gohan quedo boquiabierto, la niña tenía unos preciosos ojos azules

—esos ojos—susurro gohan mientras en su mente venían imágenes de los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida y los comparo con los de esta pequeña—¿C-cómo te llamas?

—Pan—respondió la niña mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la ropita

Gohan quedo sorprendido de que la niña no actuó como un niña de su edad estaría llorando hasta que su mama la apapachara

— ¿Te llevo con tu mama?—le pregunte dándole la mano

—"estaños no"—dijo la niña

Gohan sonrió y le tomo de la mano

—soy tu amigo, no te hare nada—pan se confió y le señalo a donde estaba su mama que estaba a mas o menos 100 metros—pues vamos

Gohan acompaño a la pequeña pan hasta donde estaba su madre sentada, a pocos metros gohan soltó la manita de pan y ella corrió a donde estaba su mama, gohan recordó el pasado, hace como 5 años, cuando se encontraba en una situación muy parecida, una chica de cabello obscuro sentada sobre la misma banca, debajo de un cerezo que dejaba caer sus pétalos, las maletas a un lado de ella…una imagen perfecta que dan ganas de dibujarla, solo que estaba vez no había solo maletas si no una carriola o cuna movible y pañaleras pan se acerco a su madre y ella la abrazo, gohan capturo el perfil de esa mujer

— ¿Quién?—dijo la madre de pan con un susurro que aduras penas gohan pudo captar, dio torpes pasos hacía ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo voltearon a ver las dos chicas que estaban en esa banca

El capto la mirada de ambas, era exactamente igual, sus hermosos ojos azules…

— ¡Gohan!—dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos, mientras tano gohan estaba paralizado y soltando lágrimas, Videl corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo—te necesito

Gohan tomo las muñecas de Videl e hizo que se alejara de aquel abrazo

— ¿Ahora me necesitas? ¡Me abandonaste!—trato de disimular para que pan no se diera cuenta de aquella discusión

—Gohan… ¡Te amo!—dijo y nuevamente lo abrazo empezando a llorar en su pecho—shasper me secuestro, no te he dejado de amar…tengo que hablar contigo

—Cuéntame todo lo que paso…y te ayudare—dijo mientras se alejaba nuevamente y empezó a acariciar las mejillas; ella hacía una leve mueca ya que mientras gohan acariciaba tocaba sus moretones; ambos caminaron y se sentaron en la banca donde anterior mente estaba sentada Videl— ¿Por qué siempre te encuentro aquí sentada? Acaso esperas a alguien a tu rescate…

—mi madre hacia esto se sentaba a aclarar su mente y más tarde tomaba el autobús…Pan cariño ves a jugar, pero aquí enfrente para cuidarte

La niña asedió y tomo la muleca que Videl le dio y se sentó a unos 5 metros de ellos a jugar con ella

—por donde empiezo…—empezó a meditar Videl y gohan le tomo su mano para darle seguridad—estaba lista, solo estaba practicando la caminata con las zapatillas, tocaron la puerta, creí que era Iresa, el entro y me destrozo el vestido…después me llevo con el muy lejos, tanto que nadie supo de mi…gohan, fue horrible…tuve muchas limitaciones…me obligo a muchas cosas hasta que…llego pan…se volvió un poco mas pasivo, comprendía la situación y nos cuidaba…pero después…

Ella no paraba de soltar lagrimas…gohan alzo su rostro y limpio las lagrimas

—Sigue…—fue lo único que dijo y Videl continuo

—el volvió a tomar, fumar y drogarse, en la casa…por eso pan tiene asma y…volvía a golpearme…pero peor porque empezó a recordar que estuve contigo sus celos eran poderosos, por suerte nunca llego a pegarle a pan…ella sabía que me pegaba y se ocultaba para que no le pegara también…me volví a embarazar y a los 4 meses lo perdí…el pateo mi estomago en una noche de copas…y luego por un descuido mío lo volví a hacer…esta vez sí nació, se llama seth tiene 5 meses…—al parecer Videl concluyo y acerco a su bebe para que gohan lo viera

—es diferente a pan—comento gohan en un susurro mientras veía al pequeño niño rubio de ojos cafés que estaba muy dormido en la carriola— por favor dime como huiste de el

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada

—hace dos días estaba muy drogado…llego y quería pegarle a mis hijos…una madre es capaz de todo…intente detenerlo, golpeo a pan, y yo…me defendí como pude lo golpeé en la cabeza con una maseta tantas veces…me acorde de todo lo que me hiso…me quería vengar…un día quiso abusar de pan…y de verdad quería matarlo…tal vez de tantos golpes lo mate, no lo sé—se volvió más tensa— esa misma noche empaque lo básico tome todo el dinero y hui…quería buscar a la persona que me salvo tantas veces…

—y que tal si me canse de ser el súper héroe—comento fríamente, y ella lo abrazo

—por favor gohan no…te amo…aunque si ya no sientes nada por mí, lo entenderé…solo dile a todos que estoy bien—comento Videl y se alejo de el

— ¡Cariño!—dijo Sara alegre, pero al acercarse más a ellos noto la situación

—Sara…tenemos que hablar—gohan se noto serio para ella

—Sí, supongo que es Videl…mucho gusto, soy la novia de gohan—comento con una sonrisa hipócrita

Videl sintió como si su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos y un nudo en su garganta le impedía responderle el saludo

—Si ella es Videl…la persona que siempre amare, es la dueña de mi vida—correspondió sin importar nada, y mágicamente Videl sintió como la mitad de su corazón estaba contento mientras la otra mitad se sentía dolida por Sara y su bebe

—lose, lo hable muy bien con mi amiga, gohan no quiero seguir contigo, eres el hombre perfecto, pero tu corazón es de ella siempre lo supe y ella te necesita—comento soltando una lagrima mientras colocaba sus manos en su vientre— y no te preocupes…el bebe no es tuyo, perdón pero como tu amabas a otra yo amaba a Enrique…perdóname pero me iré con él, no pienso estar más sin el—diciendo esto le sonrió a gohan y Videl—sean felices

Ella se fue y ellos no pudieron decir nada más

—Videl te protegeré, te amare por el resto de nuestras vidas, te prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz solo confía en mí—acaricio las mejillas de ella y le dio un dulce beso, que ella no dudo en responder esos besos que ambos extrañaban…tanto tiempo sin sentirse juntos por fin…juntos estaban sus corazones

— ¡Mami!—pan estaba frente a ellos observándolos con un paciencia, gohan se separo de ella por la sorpresa de pan

La niña empezó a aplaudir muy contenta

—mami está feliz…

Videl se acerco más a gohan para susurrarle algo

—Pan…es tu hija—le comento y gohan quedo paralizado

— ¡Enserio!—miro a pan con un cierto cariño

—sí, cuando nos íbamos a casar…llevaba 3 meses de embarazo…pany el es tu papa—le dijo a su hija y la niña se puso feliz y abrazo a gohan

Ellos estaban muy felices después de todo, se volverían una familia feliz, Videl siempre le comento en secreto a pan que shasper no era su papa, y le contaba maravillas de gohan a pan...

—y…seth—se pregunto Videl mientras acercaba a su bebe que empezaba a despertar

—te amo a ti y aceptare a seth por que es parte de ti, lo querré como pan—la niña empezaba a preguntarle cosas a su papa como "es cierto que eres inteligente" "sabes nadar" "eres lindo" y cosas por el estilo cosas que Videl le contaba sobre sus aventuras

—Vamos a mi departamento tomo todas mis cosas y nos vamos muy, muy lejos de aquí…pero antes tengo que llevarte a unos lugares—dijo gohan mostrándose caballeroso llevando las cosas de Videl mientras Videl llevaba la carriola y pan iba junto a ellos

A pan le gusto el auto y subió rápido a la parte de atrás, por suerte la carriola del niño se adaptaba para el auto y así seth estaría más seguro, gohan subió las maletas en la cajuela y Videl ya estaba dentro como copiloto

—Lista para volverte eternamente feliz—dijo sonriendo mientras subía al auto

Allí inicio su recorrido, primero tomo todo lo necesario de su departamento, ropa, dinero, electrónicos…cosas valiosas, tomo su celular y empezó a hacer llamadas telefónicas, le conto a Trunks que se mudaría y que le regalaba su departamento para que vivieran el marron y su hijo, después le llamo a su jefe y le dijo que renunciaba…su camino los llevo hasta un lugar muy obscuro y tenebroso…el panteón, bajo Videl con sus hijos, para ver de qué se trataba, gohan las llevo hasta la tumba mas aparatosa del lugar

"_aquí descansa uno de los mejores alcaldes que tuvo la ciudad"_

Videl no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó mientras se abrazaba de gohan

—le dio cáncer, murió por su propia mano, bebía demasiado…me dijo que si llegaba a encontrarte te dijera que los perdonaras, el te amo mucho, y seguramente lo hace aun, él y tu madre cuidaran de pequeña—Videl se arrodillo frente aquella tumba

—papa te perdono, gracias por cuidarme, se que te arrepentías, no te preocupes mas, ya estoy con la persona que siempre me cuido, y me cuidara lo sé, solo confía en el…ah y mira que hermosos nietos tienes

— ¡Abuelito!—dijo pan mientras con sus manitas acariciaba la tumba de mr. Satán

Después de esa triste parada gohan los llevo antes del anochecer al campo al campo que gohan no había tocado hace mucho tiempo…

El golpeo la puerta

Salió una mujer mayor con su cabello un poco canoso y evidentes arrugas en el rostro

—Gohan te dije que no te quería ver hasta que regre—la señora no pudo terminar su frase ya que Videl se interpuso y le dio un fuerte abrazo a milk su suegra de toda la vida

— ¿Videl?—pregunto un chico universitario muy parecido a gohan que también se unió al abrazo

Milk empezó a llorar y volvió a ver su hijo para darle las gracias y noto que estaba cargando a una bebe

— ¡Por dios!—comento mientras veía a la niña—verdad que es la niña de gohan

—si—comento Videl mientras sonreía ya que milk era la única que sabía que estaba embarazada y nunca dijo nada

—creí que moriría antes de verte —comento goku y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Videl

Se veían como una familia feliz de nuevo

—por cierto ellos son sus nietos…ambos—recalco gohan

Videl se sintió tan feliz, son tantas emociones por un día pensaba mientras disfrutaba tal vez la última noche con su familia

—soy un gran tío verdad pan—goten jugaba con pan

—si tío—le dio la niña y abrazo a goten

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—_

Prometieron volver y no perder contacto mas no dijeron donde irían a vivir, ellos siguieron su camino hacia ese lugar…tuvieron suerte y solo tardaron 6 horas de camino, llegaron a altas horas de la madrugada pasaron la noche en un hotel, al día siguiente compraron con la herencia de mr. Satán un departamento con 4 habitaciones un poco Grand y cómoda para vivir bien, y gohan empezó a buscar empleo…

Los primeros meses fue difícil empezar de cero y mas con los niños pero le tomaron mucho cariño a gohan realmente eran felices, aunque estuvieran muy alejados de su verdadera familia lo eran

—Seth está dormido…y pan ya esta descansando en su cuarto—comento Videl mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación gohan se acerco peligrosamente a ella depositando un beso en sus labios

—De verdad ¿quieres hacerlo?—le dijo gohan mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro

—Muero por ser tuya—mordió el labio de gohan

Ante tantas provocaciones tenían que hacerlo, ambos deseaban estar unidos de nuevo, gohan acariciaba a Videl con la ternura de siempre y Videl solo se estremecía, ella volvía a sentir esas cosquillitas que solo gohan la hacía sentir, la ropa sobraba y la hicieron a un lado, la carne deseaba esa unión, pero gohan tenía que ser cuidadoso ya que estaba muy herida tenia cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, ya no era la Videl de antes sin embargo, ella sentía que cada vez que gohan acariciaba su piel las cicatrices desvanecías y se iba aquella marca que ese hombre dejo

—Por ti lo haría todo—dijo gohan mientras seguía devorando cada parte de su cuerpo

—Gohan…Yo te amo, por siempre…

Esa noche volvieron a estar juntos, Videl se sintió verdaderamente amada, olvido aquellos abusos y aquellas horribles noches que pasaba con shasper, gohan siempre ha sido así

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—_

Pero las desgracias no acabaron ahí, shasper no murió a manos de Videl, pero gracias a que Videl lo dejo en estado inconsciente fue capturado por la policía y no se presentó ningún caso en contra a ella, ya que lo hiso por defenderse, tal vez estaban seguros pero gohan no quiso moverse de esa casa ya que podría volver a salir de prisión y hacerle daño a Videl pan y seth, Pan tuvo que entrar en tratamientos para su asma provocado por el cigarro que fumaba shasper, y seth fue hospitalizado muchas veces por enfermedades causadas por la mala salud de su padre genético…ya que gohan lo amaba y el a gohan

—Nunca te hare llorar, te lo prometí, y no lo cumplí, ahora mi promesa es hacerte feliz lo que me queda de vida a ti y a nuestros hijos…es palabra—y le dio un tierno beso que para ellos sería un beso de compromiso para su eterna felicidad

¡Fin…Alterno!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿porque final alternativo?…porque quería un final trágico y uno bonito y no sabía decidir y lo hice así a quien le guste que bien y a quien no….me harán llorar; Gracias a todos sus comentarios; ya en el siguiente capítulo tratara del verdadero final Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y claro al final de este fanfic les daré un sermón, empezare para que no se aburran al final

Chava, amiga, Lectora…mujer eres, no te dejes por un hombre, se dice que somos el sexo débil, y es mentira nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo que los hombre e incluso mejor, no dejen que las toquen, somos muy valiosas, dejen que las respeten pero primero respétense ustedes…"perra, puta, pendeja, prostituta" no dejen que las llamen así, y tampoco le den razones a los hombre para llamarlas así. El amar a alguien no significa perdonarle todo, y ser de su propiedad, amas a tu novio, bien que te ame y respete, no permitan que te golpe y si lo hace aléjate de el, y cuídate, te diré los hombres no cambian el que golpea/ te engaña/te miente una vez lo volverá a hacer

Cuídense que yo solo les deseo lo mejor a todas y todos

PAN NO TIENE LOS OJOS AZULES…es la parte del final alternativo

Los pareció

Yamile A. videl362 o Yamilna

.net/fs70/f/2012/056/c/9/boda_videl_y_gohan_nthll_by_


	19. Te lo prometíy lo cumplire

**Te lo prometí…y lo cumplí**

**Final**

Era una mañana de sábado una mujer estaba cómodamente recostada en su cama, tratando de moverse en ella pero le era imposible ya que una enorme barriga era su obstáculo

—Buenos días hermosa—le dijo a la mujer que estaba apenas despertando

—Buenos días—dijo y bostezo

El hombre cabellera obscura beso a su mujer dulcemente mientras acariciaba su estomago de aproximadamente 8 meses

—Gohan…quiero chocolate…. ¡No! fresas...—dijo con una leve sonrisa

—fresas con chocolate y…chispas de colores—dijo y se preparo para ir a conseguir los antojos tan extraños de su bella esposa

Mientras tanto ella decidió acostase de nuevo y dormir un poco más, un inesperado suceso hizo que ella abriera los ojos como platos y empezara a alarmarse

— ¡G-gohan!—le grito a su esposo y este rápidamente se alarmo

— ¡Videl! ¡Se rompió!—dijo alarmado refiriéndose a la fuente

— ¡NO! Se me rego el agua—dijo sonriente

Gohan se calmo y miro fijamente a Videl

—Videl…ya son 2 veces esta semana

—la tercera es la vencida—Videl se veía realmente feliz al ver como molestaba a su esposo con bromas falsas de parto

El pelinegro se acerco provocativamente a su esposa y a escasos centímetros de ella se hecho una carcajada limpia

—Ojala tenga tus hermosos ojos…—no aguanto más y empezó a besarla suavemente, pasando su lengua por la comisura de sus labios convirtiendo ese beso en algo más pasional

—gohan no—dijo intentando alejarse pero gohan seguía provocándola y más ahora que empezaba a acariciar su hermoso cuerpo de futura madre

Se alejo repentinamente sin dejar de acariciarla

—Hace mucho que no…

—NO podemos…aparte… ¡Deja de provocarme!

— ¡Deja de darme mini infartos con lo de tu parto!—decía gohan sin parecer enojado

Ese día era especial para ambos, ¿Por qué? Videl hoy iría a hablar con su padre, ellos ya habían hablado las cosas y estaban nuevamente unidos como una familia realmente feliz, Hoy irían a hacer el ultrasonido para ver que sexo es el bebe, aun no lo saben y por lo tanto ponerle un nombre al pequeño

Gohan se estaba arreglando mientras Videl estaba tomándose unas pastillas que el doctor le había recomendado para el cuidado del bebe. Sin decir nada Videl salió de la habitación, cosa que a gohan le parecía algo insignificante, el seguía poniéndose la loción en su cuello después de todo quiere estar presentable con los doctores y su suegro

El se ponía a pensar en todo lo que pasaron, el dolor que los dos atravesaron, todo para que hoy fueran una futura familia feliz, recordar las cosas a gohan fue como si el tiempo se parara solo para que él se dará cuenta de todo, sin embargo un ruido lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos, era un ruido muy familiar para él, era el fino sonido cuando algún objeto de cerámica o vidrio cae y se destruye en el suelo

Se dio prisa saliendo de su habitación buscando a Videl, empezando por la cocina, entro y vio a su esposa muy débil estaba temblando y frente a ella un vaso de agua hecho pedazos, gohan enseguida recordó esa vez en la que ella rompió una taza de café y tenía miedo de ser castigada por golpes, solo que esta vez era muy diferente

— ¿Videl?—pregunto gohan mirándole solo la cara

Ella empezó a tocarse el amplio estomago que tenia con una expresión de dolor

—Gohan—apenas pudo decir ya que su cuerpo se puso débil y se recargo de la mesa

El miro el suelo estaba mojado, un liquido extraño que no conocía mucho

—No juegues—dijo recordando lo de hace rato

Pero Videl estaba a punto de caer así que él se aproximo a ella y la cargo suavemente para no causarle daños mayores

—me duele—decía con dificultad

—te llevare al hospital tranquila

Con delicadeza salieron de su hogar, desgraciadamente su casa nueva estaba en la montaña paoz y tendría que darse prisa para llegar al hospital

Recostó a Videl en la parte del copiloto y acomodo el asiento, para que se relajara un poco, fue en cuestión de minutos en el que llegaron al hospital, el bebe estaba por nacer, por alguna razón el parto se había adelantado, Videl no dejaba de pensar en el pasado, tal vez esa golpiza afecto en algo

La atendieron en urgencias, gohan estaba ansioso no podía entrar hasta que los doctores le avisaran, en ese transcurso se dedico a llamar a su familia y al padre de Videl, no tardaron en llegar en instantes el hospital estaba repleto de gente esperando al bebe

—Hijo estas pálido, tranquilo—le dijo Milk a gohan para que sus nervios se calmaran pero el doctor llego hacia el estaba nervioso el también

—señor son, lamento informarle que…el bebe no quiere nacer, tenemos que hacer cirugía—dijo más tranquilo

—Si es mejor…puedo acompañarla—dijo Gohan y el docto solo le hiso una señal con la mano y ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Videl

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para todos ahí la familia de este matrimonio no dejaba de pensar en la salud de Videl y el bebe, los más jóvenes Goten y Trunks estaban a punto de ir a prisión y matar a shasper, ya que gracias a sus golpes Videl se había puesto tan mal, pero como eran lo "suficientemente maduros" decidieron quedarse y esperar

Llego el momento en esa habitación donde las lagrimas de un bebe alegro a los ahora padres, por fin esa personita especial había nacido, y por la cara de los doctores pudieron asegurar que estaba sano

—Felicidades es una niña…

…

Una noche de invierno, cómoda para dormir toda la noche, en la que los huesos te piden agritos seguir en la cama, tus parpados pesan mucho, pero una criaturita que comía cada 3 horas no los dejaba dormir

—Te toca—dijo media dormida cubriéndose con la sabana hasta la cabeza

—sí, y le doy de mi pecho—dijo irónicamente

Ella soltó un gemido y se levanto tallándose los ojos, Gohan la miro con atención, a pesar de ser mayor y tener una hija aun parecía una niña recién levantada, y no solo por su estatura

Videl fue a atender a su hija la cuna estaba junto a la cama de ellos para mayor protección

—niña tus papis quieren dormir, y si sigues comiendo tanto te pondrás tan gordo como tu abuelo—dijo mientras suavemente tomaba a la bebe en sus brazos colocando su ansiosa boca sobre su pecho

— ¿Qué abuelo?—pregunto gohan que estaba detrás de ella asomándose por el hombro derecho de Videl

—De seguro tu padre…si le digo eso comerá más para ponerse tan fuerte. Mi papa esta gordo y pelón—dijo soltando una risita

—espero tu tampoco te pongas gorda y pelona—sus palabras causaron más daño de lo que imaginaba

—Tal vez sí, pero soy como mi madre, y agrádese a eso porque si no nunca te hubieras fijado en mi—miraba atentamente a su pequeña

—Tú tienes algo encantador—dijo besando el hombro de su amada

**Gohan**

Todo parecía un sueño, mis ojos veían todo como en un efecto vintage, tal vez era por la posición del sol y la estación en la que estamos. Estaba perdido pero con una dirección, en este parque lleno de hermosos cerezos tenía que buscar mi alma…mi vida. Tal vez para muchos encontrar su vida era muy difícil y para otros, muy sencillo si es que no entiendes el verdadero significado. Yo lo encontré, a pesar de ser joven yo sabía quién era mi vida, y desde entonces ella se volvió mi necesidad, ella era más importante para mí que el oxigeno. Ella era para mí, aunque yo para ella tal vez no era el indicado, La vida de ella era alguien más, alguien que la dañaba demasiado y como muchas mujeres en este mundo sufría, era el sexo débil, la mandadera, la cocinera, la sirvienta, la sexo servidora para la persona quien amaba. No tienen por qué juzgarla, es bella inocente y muy entregada y enamorada, tal vez para muchos es una tonta por dejar que alguien la trate así, pero a ella le toco esa desgracia, tal vez fue una experiencia para dejar de ser tan inocente, tal vez fue una mala jugada del destino para que hoy fuera tan feliz como lo es. Como sea, estoy orgullosa de ella, volvió a ser esa chiquilla de 17 años que conocía, joven feliz, sin preocupaciones más que el estudio, el deporte y el arte, aunque ahora se dedica a algo más. Ella decidió empezar a escribir sobre "el sexo débil" tocando puntos sobre el maltrato de la mujer, como se enfrenta la mujer en un mundo machista, y como seria la vida si las mujeres no fueran independientes y fuertes. Esto ha ayudado a muchas mujeres ha hecho nuevas amistades y está muy feliz ahora con nuestra vida.

Mis pasos eran firmes en mi búsqueda por aquella mujer hecha perfectamente a mi medida, una mujer fuerte, inteligente, atrevida, hermosa…y muchas cosas que la hacían la mujer perfecta al menos para pétalos del cerezo caían suavemente, los cerezos me recuerdan tantas cosas, aparte de que son comunes en este lugar me hacen recordar cosas muy hermosas en mi vida, con mis antiguos amigos, que ahora son mis hermanos y mi esposa. También la suavidad de los pétalos me recordaban las mañanas de los domingos, después de dormirnos tarde por ver una película encasa, cuando me despierto estiro mi brazo en la cama y ahí están ellas dos dormidas junto a mi

Escuche atentamente unas pisadas agudas producidas por zapatos de tacón, el caminar suave de una dama, o más. Mi mirada me llevo a aquel lugar donde esa bellísima mujer estaba tocando a los pétalos que caían como gotas de lluvia, le mire su fino perfil, su cabello se veía suave y muy bien peinado a pesar de que lo llevara suelto, usaba un vestido blanco con detalles floreados rosa, se veía tan hermosa e inocente. Su mano derecha estaba ocupada por una mano muy pequeña, una niña muy bonita de 3 años estaba a su lado, su cabello era como el de su madre pero tenía la cara de alguien más, su cuerpo no era tan delgado, era perfecto para una niña como ella su vestido era rojo con encajes blancos hecho por mi madre, le gusto ser abuela

La pequeña giro y me miro con esos ojos negros como los míos, pero la mirada infantil sin duda era de su madre

— ¡Papi!—grito y yo corrí para llevarla en mis brazos

Esa pequeña creación era solo del amor de ambos. Videl me miraba sonriente ella estaba realmente feliz, me acerque a ella aun con mi niña entre mis brazos y le di un dulce beso dejando sus labios hinchados como la primera vez que la bese

—te lo prometí…nunca te hare llorar, te amo Videl, y no dejare de hacerlo

—Yo te amo, y si me harás llorar…—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una intervención múltiple

—Solo de felicidad—dijimos los dos y nuestra hija empezó a sonreír

Ellas dos sin duda son mi vida y no las cambiaría por nada…

…..

Y… ¿Fueron felices para siempre?, tal vez, probablemente, quizás… vivieron como una familia normal, con tiempos buenos y malos, El respeto mutuo fue la clave de esa felicidad, el amor y la amistad, claro ¿Quién podría vivir sin Shia? Bueno, Yo, como la persona que escribí esta historia quiero decir que fue una vida normal, Videl olvido su espantoso pasado y se dedico a ser una madre feliz, su familia también era feliz, ¿Qué paso con Trunks, marron y su hijo? Bueno ellos aprendieron a vivir como padres jóvenes, como saben Trunks aceptó la responsabilidad y salieron adelante, ¿Goten se quedo con Bura? Pues para desgracia de Trunks y Vegeta así fue, están casados y Bura embarazada, muy bien por ellos no…bueno ellos ya son lo bastante grandes y maduros Milk, Goku, mr. Satán, Vegeta, Bulma… ¿qué es de ellos? Sus vidas siguen siendo normales, aparte de que no es muy interesante lo que hallan hecho…Shia e Iresa ¿Qué demonios paso con ellos? Sus gemelos están sanos y salvos, ya que los cuidaba Iresa, querían tener más hijos pero conociendo lo tonto e irresponsable que era Shia prefirieron quedarse con sus gemelos Jeremy y Gema

Yo no podría despedirme sin antes dar un sermón…Pero antes de esto quiero que vean que paso un tiempo después, cuando la pequeña niña llegaba a su adolescencia…

…

— ¡PAN!— el grito le lastimo la garganta a Videl

— ¡Ya voy!—la chica furiosa bajo las escaleras con pisadas fuertes para que vieran lo molesta que estaba, su carácter era muy fuerte

Bajo y miro la sala y cuando vio un rostro muy familiar para ella rápidamente la expresión de enojo de su rostro se borro y sonrió dulcemente cambiando su aspecto, parecía otra persona

—Hola Jeremy—dijo un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que este chico era su mejor amigo desde bebes

—Hola—dijo el chico un poco menos nervioso

—hija Jeremy vino de sorpresa, dice que te llevara a la fiesta

Pan la chica de 16 años con su cabello suelto y su flequito en la frente igual como lo usaba su madre hace unos años, solo que ella decidió rizarse un poco más el cabello para que luciera mejor, ella usaba un vestido muy femenino rosado un poco ajustado con unos holanes de la cintura hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, combinado con unos zapatos altos pero no exagerando

Jeremy el hijo de Shia, era idéntico a él solo que muchísimo más inteligente, sus ojos eran azules obscuros, su cabellos rubio perfectamente peinado de lado al estilo honguito, usaba una camisa negra con pantalones y converses del mismo color, era guapo a la vista de cualquiera

— ¿Gema no los acompañará?—se incorporo un señor, con toda la extensión de la palabra gohan ya era todo un padre de familia

—ni siquiera las buenas noches dijiste—susurro Videl a su esposo mientras le daba un codazo

—No, mi hermana fue antes—dijo Jeremy poniéndose de pie

—Que no empiece—susurro para sí misma Pan mientras empezaba a rezar todo lo que se sabía

—Ha y ¿a qué hora regresan?—pregunto gohan

—Prometo traer a Pan temprano—dijo Jeremy acercándose a Pan listos para huir por sus vidas

—Y…—las preguntas de padre celoso se detuvieron gracias a un pisotón de Videl

—Ya váyanse, y cuídense mucho—dijo Videl con una sonrisa en su rostro

Los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron

—Mujer… ¿Por qué estas a favor de ellos? ¿Ese Jeremy me recuerda a Shia?

—Es tu mejor amigo, deberías tenerle confianza a su hijo

—porque crees que temo que le haga algo a mi hija, como mi mejor amigo conozco todas sus estupideces

Videl no pudo evitar sonreír y ver a su esposo

—Ya olemos a suegros—dijo acomodando el cuello de la camisa de el

— ¡Aun no! Y menos con ese chiquillo, mil veces prefiero que este con el hijo de Trunks, es mas… inteligente

—Pero a él le gusta Gema, cariño no quieras dominar en el amor, ¿Acaso Milk fue así contigo?

—No, bueno si, solo quería que me casara contigo, y lo consiguió

—Pero me amabas—ella abrazo a su celoso esposo

—te amo…y no cambies de tema, tu sabes todo lo que pueden hacer esos adolecentes en esa fiesta de "antro" o como les digan ahora

—No harán nada, confió en la educación de ellos y sobre todo de nuestra hija, además ella es muy fuerte e inteligente más que nosotros juntos—ella empezó a recordar su pasado era inevitable pero enseguida recordó el presente

—eso es verdad, confiare en el ella, ella también tiene derecho a enamorarse, como nosotros a su edad

— ¡Huy! Lo dices como si estuviéramos viejitos—dijo Videl sonriendo

—lo estamos pequeña

— ¿Pan puede tener novio?—aprovecho que su esposo estaba de buenas para hacer la pregunta

—hasta que le salga bigote

— ¡Es mujer!—se alejo Videl mirándolo un poco molesta

—por eso, bueno dejare que tenga pero tiene que ser un buen hombre

—No creo que ella sea tan tonta como su ma—antes de insultarse a ella misma por las cosas del pasado gohan la cayo con un beso

—Mira tu piel—le alzó la blusa dejando ver su estomago—la única cicatriz que tienes es la de la cesaría…lo demás se borro

—Tienes razón…—sonrió con los ojos llorosos— por ti todas esas heridas se borraron

—No lo hagas…—tallo con sus pulgares delicadamente sus lagrimas que estaban apenas cayendo —te amo… y para siempre

—Te amo… mi héroe

…

Mujer, respétate no dejes que ningún hombre te manipule, te lastime física y mentalmente, Tu eres mucho, eres mujer la creación más bella de este planeta mereces el respeto, claro siempre y cuando tú misma te respetes. Este fanfic fue inspirado en una canción, de los Backstreets Boys, pero escuchando más canciones me inspire más hacia el maltrato de una mujer y como las mujeres nos aferramos a una persona que "amamos" aunque esta solo nos destruya y nos tome como un objeto

Cuídense mucho, las mujeres no somos el sexo débil, piensen muy bien lo que van a hacer con su vida y con quien. Espero que este fanfic las haya hecho reflexionar y mis palabras que a veces cansan también. Esta historia tiene 3 años, un poco más en noviembre se cumplen 4 que empecé a escribirla, tal vez era una chiquilla de secundaria pero sé muy bien en la situación en la que están los "romances" de hoy en día, y desde siempre; AH y los chicos, respeten a sus novias, tampoco se dejen maltratar pero respétenlas porque tienes madre, hermanas, abuelas, y no te gustaría que alguien le haga daño. NO se droguen no tomen no fumen…vivan sanos y sean alguien en la vida :)

¡Sean felices los quiero!

Yamile (videl362) (Yamilna)

_Esta historia está dedicada mi Abuelito Q.E.P.D (:_


End file.
